QUELQUE CHOSE D'UN HEROS
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Traduction de Blanche Malfoy. Slash HPSR.
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous !

Comme promis, je mets en ligne une autre fic de Blanche Malfoy. Je vous annonce que cette fic est terminée en anglais et comporte 8 chapitres. Comme les chapitres sont assez longs, je les ai divisés en deux, un demi-chapitre en principe tous les lundis.

Cette fic existe sur Ffnet mais en version…comment dirais-je ? allégée. En effet, l'auteure a eu quelques problèmes avec l'administration de Ffnet parce que ses histoires étaient considérées comme trop explicites.

Si je puis me permettre un petit commentaire personnel, on voit bien que l'administration de Ffnet ne parle pas français parce qu'on serait tous interdits de publication un jour ou l'autre…^__^.

Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de traduire la fic originale. Il suffit de faire partie du Yahoogroup de Blanche Malfoy pour y accéder.

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

Une dernière chose, bien que j'aie été très flattée par vos élogieux commentaires sur la qualité de traduction du Duel, je tiens à vous rappeler que je traduis en amateur. Donc, pardon d'avance, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture.

**QUELQUE CHOSE D'UN HEROS**

Chapitre 1 (1ère partie)

- Tu as entendu ? dit la voix de Neville depuis la Salle des Professeurs

- Quoi donc ? dit une autre voix.

- Quelqu'un est amoureux de Rogue ! s'exclama Neville comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus choquante qu'il ait jamais entendu. 

Harry, qui passait juste à ce moment-là, se stoppa net comme s'il était pétrifié. S'il avait été un personnage de dessin-animé, son cœur aurait sauté hors de sa poitrine et rebondi contre les murs du château, tellement il battait vite. Assurément, il avait mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter de savoir qui était assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Rogue.

Presque malgré lui, il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta. 

- Qui est-ce ? demanda l'autre personne avec empressement.

Il y eut une pause puis Neville répondit :

- Lydia Abbot de Serdaigle.

- Une _élève_ ? dit la voix d'un homme chétif.

Il y eut une autre pause puis quelqu'un dans la pièce rit à gorge déployée. Harry gloussa, pensant qu'en vérité, c'était plutôt amusant. En fait, c'était la plaisanterie du siècle. Jamais une personne sensée ne s'amouracherait de Rogue.

Quatre ans qu'il enseignait à Poudlard et jamais Harry n'avait vu Rogue dans un bon jour. Le Maître des Potions était toujours de mauvaise humeur et ses yeux brillaient de colère quand il regardait Harry avec dégoût. Son horrible personnalité ne s'était pas améliorée d'un iota au cours de l'année écoulée. Il était toujours amer et impossible à vivre. 

Toutefois, Harry admettait que Rogue était assez intrigant. Chaque fois que Harry avait pensé le cerner, il s'était avéré que non. En fait, Rogue n'était pas un type ignoble. Cette catégorie lui allait parfaitement, mais, avec lui, c'était davantage que croiser son regard. Et ensuite, il y avait eu un brusque changement d'apparence. Rogue avait coupé ses cheveux graisseux et le résultat avait été surprenant.  Pas que Harry l'ait remarqué vraiment mais cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux devait être la raison pour laquelle la douce Lydia Abbot était soudainement tombée amoureuse de ce salaud.

Alors que Harry marchait jusqu'à sa chambre, il sentait très consciemment les battements de son cœur et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lydia Abot était amoureuse de Rogue. Et alors ? 

C'était drôle. Ça l'était vraiment. Alors pourquoi Harry ne riait-il pas plus ? 

 « Les adolescents sont stupides, pensa Harry en lui-même. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une personne _saine d'esprit_ apprécie _Rogue_. » 

Cependant, Rogue paraissait plus distrait et distant ces jours-ci. Il semblait toujours être nonchalant, excepté, bien sûr, quand ses yeux transperçaient ceux de Harry. A l'époque, Rogue dardait généralement sur Harry son regard le plus froid. Mais depuis que Harry avait commencé à enseigner les DCFM, les regards furieux de Rogue avaient changé. Au lieu de glacer Harry, les œillades assassines de Rogue le brûlaient littéralement. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, il tremblait et une étrange sensation le traversait de part en part. 

Harry était inquiet mais en quatre ans, il avait appris à composer avec ça relativement bien. Il ignorait simplement Rogue de la même façon que cet ex-salopard graisseux l'ignorait lui.

Mais ignorer Rogue était devenu très difficile, spécialement après la coupe de cheveux et sa nouvelle apparence.

Harry marchait distraitement le long des corridors du château. 

Qu'est-ce qui l'intriguait tant chez Rogue? Juste son nouveau look ? Ce n'était pas assez. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui se fiaient uniquement aux apparences. Si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Pourquoi le fait que Lydia Abbot apprécie Rogue l'ennuyait tellement ? 

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées idiotes. Il ne gaspillerait pas son temps à penser à _Rogue_. Il devait réfléchir à des choses autrement plus importantes comme ses leçons de DCFM. 

Une voix rauque brisa le silence et Harry réalisa, ahuri, qu'il se trouvait en face du bureau de Rogue.

« _Comment est-ce arriv ?_ pensa-t-il. _Comment ai-je atterri ici ?_ »

- C'est bon, Mademoiselle Abbot. S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, dit Rogue.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur battant très vite. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte à demi ouverte et regarda par le trou de la serrure. La scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur le choqua. Rogue avait sa main sur l'épaule de Lydia Abbot et il lui tendait un mouchoir. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus, le fait que Rogue ait sa main sur une élève ou le fait qu'il soit aimable. 

- Je suis tellement désolée, sa lamenta Lydia, essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir. Je ne voulais pas dire que…

- Ce n'était pas votre faute, dit Rogue, exceptionnellement gentil. Je suis le seul à blâmer pour ça. Si je n'avais pas…

- Oh, non ! S'il vous plait, ne dites pas ça. Lydia se leva et le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux bruns. Rogue ne fit aucun mouvement quand elle s'approcha. C'est ma faute.

- Je n'aurai pas…Je veux dire, vous êtes une élève. Je suis supposé être responsable de votre bien-être.

- Mais si je n'avais pas…

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas votre faute, lui assura Rogue.

Lydia sourit.

- Merci, Professeur.

Rogue semblait légèrement irrité contre lui-même.

- Ce n'est rien. Nous parlerons demain. Vous devriez être au lit.

Lydia acquiesça mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Pleine d'audace, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Rogue eut la décence de rougir. 

_Comment ose-t-il ?_ pensa Harry, fou de rage. 

- Mademoiselle Abbot... dit Rogue sur un ton de reproche, mais Harry trouvait que cela sonnait faux.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-elle, radieuse. 

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, trouva un Harry tout pâle devant elle.

- Oh, bonsoir, Professeur Potter, le salua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. 

Elle passa à côté de lui et quitta la pièce.

Harry regarda Rogue qui semblait assez mal à l'aise que voir l' Enfant Chéri du Monde Sorcier debout sur le pas de la porte, surpris sur le fait. Harry fulminait. Comment osait-il ? C'était une étudiante ! 

- Monsieur Potter, cracha Rogue avec dégoût. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, à épier une conversation privée ?

- Je pourrai demander la même chose à propos de Mademoiselle Abbot, répliqua Harry fraîchement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Rogue parut interloqué pendant un moment mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne.

Harry ricana.

- Et bien je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas convenable de recevoir une étudiante ici à cette heure de la nuit.

- Il est seulement dix-neuf heures trente! protesta Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? se moqua Rogue. Je crois que quand vous étiez étudiant, vous êtes resté dans mon bureau avec moi (seul, dois-je le préciser ?) jusqu'à minuit de nombreuses fois. Y a-t-il eu le moindre problème, à cette époque ? Ai-je eu un comportement inconvenant avec vous ? 

Harry rougit légèrement. Provoquer un tel stress en lui était en fait très inconvenant. Simplement être dans la même pièce que Rogue était inconvenant et très mauvais, spécialement quand Harry commença à avoir des pensées inappropriées.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! rétorqua Harry, irrité. Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous ! Manifestement, vous profitez du fait que Mademoiselle Abbot aimerait que vous la séduisiez ! accusa Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre de conduite qu'on attend de la part d'un professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Avez-vous pris quelque chose, Potter ?

- Bien sûr que non ! 

Rogue lui lança un regard qui enflamma Harry.

- Alors, je vous prierai de quitter mon bureau. Cette conversation est terminée.

Rogue tourna le dos à Harry qui sentit sa colère dangereusement augmenter.

- N'avez-vous pas honte ? Elle a seulement seize ans ! dit Harry accusateur. 

Harry vit Rogue se tendre et lui faire face à nouveau. Rogue semblait furieux mais Harry ne détourna pas les yeux. 

Ils se regardèrent fixement et Rogue siffla entre les dents:

- Vous m'avez mis vraiment en colère une fois, Potter. Vous ne voulez qu'on en prenne le même chemin, n'est-ce pas ? 

Harry savait que Rogue faisait référence à un épisode très déplaisant survenu sept ans plus tôt, quand Harry avait découvert son pire souvenir dans la Pensine. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Le fait que Rogue soit si furieux contre lui était très …_stimulant_.

Harry serra les poings. Il n'était pas effrayé par l'homme debout en face de lui qui lui adressait une œillade meurtrière. Ce qui le terrifiait le plus était ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Pendant quatre ans, Harry les avait ignorés. Quatre ans de répression…quatre ans de lutte avec son cœur contre la terrible vérité. Lydia Abott et lui étaient en fait pareils. 

Harry vit les lèvres de Rogue bouger mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. C'était comme s'il était en transe, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que d'admirer ces lèvres qui semblaient douloureusement appeler le baiser. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué comme Rogue était beau sans ses horribles cheveux longs et gras. Rogue avait l'air plutôt fâché mais le jeune homme n'y prit pas garde. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ces lèvres qui l'hypnotisaient. 

- ...Je ne puis accepter un comportement aussi stupide venant de vous! Simplement parce que vous êtes professeur maintenant, un titre que vous ne méritez pas, c'est tout le problème en fait, ça ne signifie pas que vous avez le droit de…

Rogue continuait à crier mais l'esprit de Harry était à des kilomètres de là.

- ...Vous avez dépassé les limites, Potter, et je ne peux tolérer ceci, je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes ou non le protégé de Dumbledore ! Je ne...

Harry était perdu dans la contemplation de Rogue. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à avancer mais il voulait juste connaître la sensation de leurs deux corps rapprochés. Son pied semblait animé de sa volonté propre et son esprit paraissait déconnecté du reste de son corps. Il remarqua le choc inscrit sur le visage de Rogue quand Harry s'approcha et la manière sont ses lèvres bougeaient comme il murmurait : « _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, Potter ? »_

Harry espérait qu'il savait mais il ne se sentait plus maître de ses actes. Avant que Rogue puisse réagir correctement, Harry scella leurs lèvres ensemble. Et le monde s'arrêta. La pièce et chaque objet sembla disparaître. Il vit que Rogue n'avait pas fermé les yeux, en fait, ils étaient grands ouverts, mais ensuite, il ne les ferma pas non plus. C'était un baiser bizarre, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils étaient simplement debout, là, les yeux écarquillés, sans bouger, paralysés et complètement en état de choc. 

Finalement, Harry enlaça le cou de Rogue et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Rogue toucher sa taille doucement et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le manque de réaction de Rogue au baiser ne découragea pas Harry qui poussa sa langue dans sa bouche. Rogue tressaillit à cette soudaine invasion et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Harry fut celui qui trembla. Il soupira doucement quand Rogue se rendit.

Harry n'avait jamais senti quelque chose comme ça avant. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il se sentait pris de vertiges. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser Severus Rogue le laisserait hors d'haleine. Il avait embrassé avant, même si chaque baiser échangé avec Cho avait été bien, rien ne pouvait se comparer à ce baiser. 

Leurs lèvres semblaient faites pour être embrassées par l'autre.

Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rogue et il fut surpris de sentir comme ils étaient doux au toucher. Malheureusement, c'était trop pour Rogue qui repoussa Harry au moment où il sentit la main de Harry caresser ses cheveux. Ils se dévisagèrent fixement, essayant de comprendre, en premier lieu, ce qui avait déclenché ce baiser. 

Harry mit un moment pour redescendre sur Terre mais quand il le fit, il était terrifié par sa conduite. Rogue, remarqua-t-il, le regardait en état de choc. Si Harry n'avait pas été lui-même choqué, il aurait ri de l'expression de Rogue.

- Que...commença Rogue après avoir recouvré son souffle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, embarrassé. Je... Oh, mon Dieu…C'est…Oubliez ça. Je n'ai pas pensé… Je…

Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte aussi vite qu'il pouvait, pensant, horrifié, que quelqu'un aurait pu voir la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il sentit sa panique augmenter et il ne voulait rien de plus que fracasser sa tête contre le mur le plus proche ou juste disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

- Attendez ! entendit-il Rogue crier. Revenez ici, sale gosse !

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'enfuit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de regarder Rogue en face. Pas après ça. Cette fois, c'était dix fois pire que quand Harry avait vu Sirius et son père humilier Rogue. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était humilié. _Il_ avait embrassé Rogue, pas l'inverse. Il avait agit comme un fou. 

Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'écroula sur son lit. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et gémit. Il l'avait fait cette fois. Il avait gâché sa vie pour un stupide besoin, une pulsion insensée. Mais le baiser était imprimé dans son cœur et il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces. 

« _C'est vrai, alors_, pensa Harry tristement. _Je suis... Lydia Abbot et moi sommes pareils. _» 

Harry contempla le plafond, désespéré. C'est pour ça qu'il avait été si remué quand il avait entendu que Lydia appréciait le vieux bâtard. C'est pour ça qu'il avait piqué sa crise en voyant Rogue et Lydia ensemble. Il était jaloux. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait tenté si difficilement de l'éviter pendant quatre ans. Savoir que Lydia était amoureuse de Rogue avait réveillé ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps. Il était, lui aussi, amoureux.

- Je suis amoureux de Rogue, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Je suis_ la plaisanterie du siècle.

---------------------

Severus Rogue était fatigué.

Il avait lutté contre lui-même et sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'il souhaitait juste pouvoir laisser tomber. Il avait expliqué à Dumbledore ce même jour qu'il était prêt à se retirer. Il en avait grand besoin. Il l'avait déjà évoqué quand il avait sauvé Harry de la mort après la bataille finale contre Voldemort.  

Mais Dumbledore n'avait même pas voulu en entendre parler. Et maintenant, Severus était bloqué dans cette étrange réalité où Potter était brusquement entré dans son bureau, l'accusant des choses les plus ridicules et ensuite… Et ensuite, ce sale morveux l'avait _embrass_.

« Comment a-t-il os ? » pensa-t-il, outré. 

Severus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira bruyamment. Son cœur battait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il était si fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces combats à travers lesquels il avait survécu toutes ces années. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait plutôt affligé et absent. Il avait convaincu McGonagall qu'il devait encore récupérer de la dernière bataille contre le Lord Sombre, même après quatre ans, mais ce n'était pas ça. 

Oh ! Bien sûr, il était malade et fatigué de tout dans sa vie mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait.

_Harry Potter. _

Il grimaça. C'était foutument ironique que, dans la même journée, il ait finalement admis que Potter avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait oubliés depuis longtemps et que l'Enfant Chéri de Gryffondor l'ait embrassé de façon complètement inattendue.

Severus prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais à quoi le morveux pensait-il donc ? A quoi jouait-il ? Peut-être était-ce à cause d'un jeu « Action ou vérit » ? Son défi avait été d'embrasser Severus et il l'avait accompli plutôt bien. Severus en tremblait encore. Le morveux savait comment embrasser.

Potter et ses amis devaient probablement en rire à gorges déployées. Une fois encore, un Potter avait humilié Severus.

Severus écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant glisser et tomber plusieurs fioles sur le sol.

« Comment a-t-il os ? » pensa-t-il encore une fois. 

Il pouvait aller trouver le morveux et exiger une explication. Cette idée le pétrifiait.

Et quelle était cette plaisanterie à propos de Lydia Abbot ? La jeune fille était dans son bureau pour s'excuser de son inattention en classe qui avait provoqué l'explosion d'un chaudron. Severus avait été très irrité sur le moment mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir pleurer. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui demander de se taire, même si ça signifiait passer l'éponge sur cet incident. Et elle n'était pas mauvaise. En un sens, c'était sa faute s'il ne prêtait pas plus d'attention à ses élèves. 

Mais ça ne regardait en rien Potter. Severus ne lui devait aucune explications, à moins, bien sûr, que Dumbledore l'interrogeât. Mais c'était _Dumbledore_. Harry Potter est juste un professeur, pas le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne méritait même pas d'être professeur selon Severus. Potter était trop jeune, trop stupide. 

Il regarda fixement le liquide bouillonnant sur le sol, son esprit perdu dans le baiser. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter d'oublier, ce baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il ne voulait pas ressentir de telles choses. Il s'était promis à lui-même, longtemps auparavant, qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de s'en soucier.

Potter était juste un morveux. Severus ne devait pas perdre une minute de ses pensées à songer à lui. 

Mais... Harry signifiait trop pour lui. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, c'était vrai. Avec ses grands yeux vert brillant et son attitude intrépide, Harry avait fait son chemin dans son cœur. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer, de repousser Harry. Après tout, même si Severus avait été le genre de type à tomber bêtement amoureux ( ce qu'il n'était pas du tout) Harry était trop jeune pour lui. Au contraire, Potter était irritant et terriblement agaçant. Severus ne pouvait imaginer se trouver dans la même pièce avec lui plus de quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui pouvait l'intéresser chez un sale gosse comme Potter. Ce morveux n'était même pas séduisant. En fait, il _était_ mignon dans son genre. 

Et ce baiser… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce juste une blague de gamin ? 

Il ne tolérerait pas d'être tourné en ridicule par Potter. Potter Junior allait comprendre sa douleur. On ne se jouait pas impunément de Severus Rogue. 

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	2. chapitre 12

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Leoline **: Toutes les fics de Blanche Malefoy sont excellentes. C'est un vrai plaisir de les traduire. Bisous.

**Prune **:  Elle l'est, crois-moi. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Altea **: Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! En fait, il faut un très bon dico et ne pas traduire la phrase mot à mot. Pour un texte léger et fluide, il faut la « franciser » même si ça signifie parfois ne pas utiliser le même vocabulaire que l'auteur. Bisous.

**Kitty** : Salut ! Seconde partie de ce premier chapitre juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lola Reeds** : Je ne sais pas s'il existe un fanart de cette fic, j'irai voir sur dans le yahoogroup de l'auteure. Merci de te montrer si enthousiasme ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Clau 1** : Je ne lâche pas. Mais comme je fais ça entre mes propres fics, j'essaierai de tenir le rythme d'une mise à jour hebdomadaire. Bisous.

**Satanika **: Merci du compliment. Comme Ffnet a fait des siennes cette semaine, les reviews ne se sont enregistrées que très tard. Tu n'es pas la première mais ce n'est pas si grave, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Bises.

**Eowyn 78** : Salut ! Tu as raison et c'est pourquoi j'aime tant cette auteure. Dans ses fics, Harry a du caractère et c'est très bien comme ça ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton boulot « pris de tête » ? A plus. Bisous.

**Leaïs **: Merci ! Pour être tout à fait franche, l'année passée, avec ma fic « le Lion et le Serpent », je mettais en ligne deux chapitres par semaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'en écrivais autant…Ma douce moitié et ma progéniture faisaient un peu la tête…Et c'était vraiment stressant ! Là, ça va, je fais un bout de traduction quand le sacrifice piétine un peu. Ça me convient bien. Bises.

**Aurelia **: Elle est l ! Elle est l ! LOL. Bisous.

**Rosana Malfoy** : Salut ! Je ne fais que traduire, l'histoire n'est pas de moi. 2ème partie juste en dessous. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin **: Salut mon p'tit loup ! Encore une fois merci pour tous ces compliments ! Un patron qui sait flatter son employée, c'est rare et très utile ! LOL. La nouvelle tête de Rogue ? On me l'a déjà demandé, je vais voir s'il existe des fanarts de cette fic. A plus, boss. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Salut ! Je précise que cette fic n'est pas de moi, je traduis seulement une excellente histoire. Je dois dire que je trouvais le HP/SR un peu tous pareils mais Blanche Malfoy est une auteure qui a un style et des idées très originales. Je l'adore et…elle est facile à lire. Bisous.

**Arlein de Lioncourt** : Que voilà un pseudo original ! ça vient d'o ? En tout cas, merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Saael** : Salut fillette ! Merci de trouver mon travail à ton goût. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous. 

**Petite note** : Ffnet a foiré la semaine passée donc le site a peut-être mangé des reviews. Pardon s'il y a des personnes qui ne trouvent pas leur nom plus haut. C'est pas ma faute à moi ! 

Bonne lecture.

**QUELQUE CHOSE D'UN HEROS**

Chapitre 1 (2ème partie)

Le jour suivant, Harry ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner. Il décida d'éviter toutes confrontations avec Rogue et préféra se cacher dans sa classe avec l'excuse de préparer ses cours. Il ne prit même pas le repas de midi avec le reste du corps enseignant. Tout au long de la journée, il craignit que Rogue ne surgisse en face de lui avec sa baguette magique, prêt à le provoquer en duel mais il ne vint pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. A la fin, Harry se sentit outragé parce que, visiblement, le baiser n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur Rogue. 

Il quitta son bureau aux environs de sept heures pour se rendre directement dans sa chambre et ainsi se réprimander pour sa stupidité quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit un Neville couvert de boue, courant jusqu'à lui. Il sourit en voyant la scène. Neville était un enseignant hors pair mais il avait tendance à être encore plus sale que le professeur Chourave. Il enseignait la botanique pour les 1ère et 2ème année et il faisait vraiment du bon boulot.

Le seul problème avec Neville était _Rogue_. Neville agissait toujours maladroitement quand il était dans les parages. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait se répandre en commérages sur lui chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ça l'aidait à surmonter son appréhension. Parfois ça marchait, parfois non. Et si une fois Harry avait trouvé ça amusant, après le baiser – non, même avant ça – maintenant, il trouvait ça plutôt agaçant. Il ne voulait pas entendre Neville raconter des choses idiotes sur Rogue. Et il ne voulait définitivement plus rien entendre à propos de Lydia Abbot.

Mais Neville s'approcha avec les yeux étincelants et Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

- Salut Harry ! le salua Neville. Je voulais te parler depuis hier ! Tu as entendu ? Quelqu'un est amoureux de Rogue !

Tandis que Neville riait, Harry sourit faiblement, plutôt amèrement.

« _Oui, Neville, je suis au courant_, pensa Harry. _De toute façon, Lydia Abbot n'est pas la seule personne amoureuse de lui. »_

- C'est une étudiante ! s'exclama Neville. Tu imagines ?

Harry pouvait et c'était horrible.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Neville.

Harra soupira.

- Rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Neville le regarda, confus.

- Je pensais que ces nouvelles te feraient rire mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oh ! Mais c'était drôle ! assura Harry. C'est simplement que… Je le savais déjà.

- Vraiment ? Qui te l'a dit ?

Harry rougit légèrement. 

- J'ai entendu des filles en parler à la bibliothèque.

- Oh, sourit Neville. Bien, comment va-t-on jouer un tour à Rogue ? Ça va être marrant !

Harry haussa un sourcil, souhaitant que Neville soit encore le même 1ère année froussard qu'il était avant. Ça aurait été amusant de faire une farce à Rogue si Harry n'avait déjà pas déjà tout envoyé en l'air – et pas dans le bon sens. Mais Harry ne voulait pas baiser Rogue ni être baisé (1). Pas question. A quoi pensait-il ? Harry rougit, sa figure prit une très nette teinte écarlate.  

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es malade ? demanda Neville, inquiet. 

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin… d'un peu de… repos.

- Est-ce que la thérapie ne fonctionne pas avec toi ? questionna aimablement Neville.

Harry le fit taire promptement. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il suivait une thérapie. C'était tellement gênant.

- C'est seulement… La thérapie est extra, dit Harry à voix basse. Je suis juste... C'est rien, vraiment.

- D'accord, alors. Bien… On peut parler de Rogue demain.

- Oui. Demain.

- Prend soin de toi !

Quand Neville fut parti, Harry s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Il se pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Rogue. Il pouvait imaginer dans sa tête, la plus indécente des scènes avec juste eux deux et plutôt que d'en être dégoûté, il se sentait excité. Comment était-ce possible ? Il haïssait l'ex-bâtard graisseux. Juste parce qu'il avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ça ne signifiait pas que Harry devait agir comme un chien en chaleur. Par Merlin, c'était juste une coupe de cheveux ! Peu importe combien il était sexy et mystérieux, sa nouvelle apparence  n'était pas suffisante pour cacher le fait que sa personnalité soit horrible. 

Rogue n'était pas un voyou mais ce n'était pas un saint non plus et Harry devait garder ça en tête avant de faire quelque chose de stupide encore une fois.

Comment se passerait leur première rencontre d'après _l'Incident _? 

 « _Non, Harry, ne sois pas stupide ! Va-t-en, simplement. Tu ne peux pas envisager d'y retourner encore une fois !_ »

Mais il put. Après tout, Harry n'était pas un lâche. Il avait fait une erreur et jusque-là, il avait toujours assumé les conséquences de ses actes. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Comme il s'en approchait, sa bouche devint sèche et ses mains moites. Il déglutit puis frappa à la porte. Il entendit la voix rauque et sexy lui demander d'entrer. Ses mains tremblaient quand il attrapa la poignée mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur Potter, commença Rogue manifestement irrité. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je…Harry avala difficilement. Je suis venu ici vous présenter mes excuses.

- Pour quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, pour quoi ? Il savait sacrément bien pour quoi ! Rogue n'était pas sénile, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'était jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes parce qu'il se sentait traumatisé après le baiser. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Rogue. Harry savait qu'il jouait. Rogue voulait humilier Harry.

- Vous savez de quoi je veux parler, dit Harry fermement.

- Vraiment ?

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, d'accord ? Je suis venu m'excuser, dire que j'étais désolé de ce que j'ai fait hier, dit Harry rapidement et nerveusement. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais –

- C'était seulement un pari entre vous et Monsieur Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Rogue tranquillement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Un pari était une bonne excuse. Ça éviterait à Harry d'embarrassantes questions. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, et il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ça. Mais il le fit. 

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-il. C'était un pari. Mais Neville n'a rien à se reprocher. C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré en premier. Il m'a simplement suivi parce qu'il pensait que je ne le ferai jamais. Harry baissa les yeux. Je suis désolé.

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un lâche, baissant la tête comme ça et il savait qu'il mettrait Rogue vraiment en colère avec cette stupide excuse. A sa plus grande surprise, il réalisa qu'il voulait que Rogue se fâche vraiment. 

Il attendit le moment de l'explosion et quand il vint, il tressaillit.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! hurla Rogue, se levant de sa chaise et la frappant sur le sol. Pensez-vous que c'est un jeu amusant, Potter ? Vous agissez encore comme lorsque vous aviez douze ans, comme si les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à vous ! A quoi pensez-vous ? Pire encore, ne réfléchissez-vous jamais aux conséquences de vos actes ? C'est scandaleux ! Je devrais demander à Dumbledore de vous virer ! D'abord, vous venez m'accuser des choses les plus grotesques et ensuite vous avez le courage de… de… Après tout ce vous avez traversé, on aurait pu penser que vous auriez grandi maintenant ! Pendant un moment, après vous avoir observé toutes ces années, j'ai vraiment cru que vous n'étiez pas comme votre père, Potter. Mais vous êtes aussi infantile et immature qu'il l'était.

- Je ne suis pas immature, rétorqua Harry, ennuyé que son père ait été si mal élevé. C'était juste un baiser. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais suspendu la tête en bas pour que tout le monde puisse voir vos sous-vêtements grisâtres !

Le visage de Rogue changea de couleurs, passant du blanc au rouge. Il était fou furieux. En une seconde, il attrapa Harry par le bras et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de douleur. 

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, gamin ! Ayez un peu de respect ! cria Rogue à la face de Harry.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin ! brailla Harry. Et ôtez vos sales pattes de moi !

Severus sourit amèrement.

- Pourquoi ? Vous sembliez plutôt rechercher mon contact, hier.

- Laissez-moi-m'en aller, paniqua Harry. 

Il n'aimait l'expression de Rogue. Il ressemblait trop à un chasseur sur le point de fondre sur sa proie. 

- NON ! Il est temps pour vous de recevoir ce que vous méritez ! Peut-être que je vous enseignerai une leçon que vous n'oublierez jamais.

Rogue captura violemment les lèvres de Harry. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne se débattit pas pour se libérer, malgré les dents de Rogue qui lui blessaient la bouche. Au lieu d'être juste une victime, Harry décida d'attaquer. Il attrapa la chevelure de Rogue et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. La réaction de Harry parut embraser le Maître des Potions. Il projeta Harry contre le mur, épinglant ses mains ensemble, et fit courir sa bouche le long de son cou. Harry gémit sourdement.

« Je me demande si je suis bruyant », pensa Harry, alors qu'il se perdait dans cette étrange sensation. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir toucher Rogue, mais jusqu'ici, ça pouvait aller. Il adorait chaque minute des attentions de Rogue. 

- S'il te plait… murmura Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Quoi ? chuchota Rogue contre les lèvres de Harry, ses yeux noyés de désir.

- Baise-moi. 

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent. Harry était étonné aussi mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était certain que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Il allait faire quelque chose de fou, quelque chose qu'il regretterait probablement le lendemain, mais il était trop excité pour penser aux conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« _Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais à rien_ ? » entendit-il Rogue crier dans sa tête. 

« _Arrête ça, Harry. Arrête ça pendant que tu le peux encore !_ »

Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il ne pouvait combattre ses sentiments. Et il ne le voulait pas. 

- J'ai besoin de toi, confessa Harry, troublé.

Cet aveu fut comme une douche froide pour Rogue qui se redressa instantanément.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Rogue.

- Oui, je sais.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour –

- Ne me racontez pas d'histoires ! Je suis un homme maintenant. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. 

- Et je suis bien plus vieux que vous.

Harry grogna.

- Et alors ? Vous ne faites pas vieux.

Cela fit presque rire Rogue.

- Vous me haïssez et je vous hais, argumenta encore Rogue qui essayait de mettre un peu de bon-sens dans la tête de Harry.

Il avait raison. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons de détester Rogue et la mort de Sirius en était une. Mais Harry ne blâma pas Rogue comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était la raison de sa thérapie. Personne n'était à blâmer pour la mort de Sirius. Rogue avait tenté de l'aider de la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Harry l'avait compris, quoique ça lui ait pris du temps et de nombreuses séances de thérapie pour y croire.

Harry le haïssait encore tout en ne le détestant plus. Tout était très confus dans son cœur et cet irritant désir qu'il ressentait pour Rogue ne l'aidait pas. C'est pourquoi il capitulait à cet instant. Peut-être s'en irait-il une fois satisfait.

Rogue le regarda attentivement et Harry se souvint des leçons d'Occlumencie. Il y avait autre chose que de la haine dans les yeux de Rogue. Il y avait du désir. Etre désirer comme ça était plus terrifiant que qu'avoir Rogue à l'intérieur de sa tête. 

- Nous pouvons convenir d'une seule nuit, dit Harry doucement. Aucune attache. Ce serait simplement…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Une nuit ?

Harry inspira fortement.

- Oui.

Harry souhaitait désespérément lire dans les yeux de Rogue mais ils étaient aussi froids et inexpressifs que d'habitude. Finalement, Rogue lui tourna le dos et dit :

- Suivez-moi.

Harry le fit, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

Allait-il réellement le faire ? Alors que Rogue fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière eux, Harry sut qu'il le voulait. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'osait pas le regarder. Il était celui qui avait commencé mais maintenant il était terrifié. Il l'avait déjà fait avant, avec un autre homme, deux ans auparavant. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, c'était Severus Rogue. Est-ce que Harry pourrait l'appeler Severus ? Ça sonnait si faux et pourtant si bien. 

- Potter, dit Rogue sévèrement. Regardez-moi. Si nous nous apprêtons vraiment à le faire, il n'y aucune raison d'être timide maintenant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il sentit la main de Rogue soulever son menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. 

- Si vous voulez sortir, alors dites-le simplement. Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, dit Rogue tranquillement, presque gentiment.

Harry était étonné.

- Non, je... Ça va.

Rogue grimaça quand il prit les mains de Harry et réalisa qu'elles tremblaient.

- Je vois.

- Non, sérieusement, essaya encore une fois Harry, cette fois plus fermement. Je vais bien. C'est ce que je veux.

- Vous ne réfléchissez jamais à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a toujours le sortilège d'Oubliettes, non ? plaisanta Harry mais Rogue ne trouva pas ça drôle. Ecoutez, je ne serai pas ici si je ne le voulais pas.

- Peut-être est-ce un autre de vos paris ?

- Je n'irai pas si loin juste pour un pari.

Ça ne sonnait pas juste mais cette fois, Harry vit les lèvres de Rogue se retrousser en ce qui semblait être un sourire. Harry sourit.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous êtes si agaçant, dit Rogue plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

- Tout comme vous.

Harry aurait juré que Rogue avait souri mais avec la faible lumière de la chambre, il n'était pas sûr. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand Rogue l'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans leur baiser cette fois, aucune punition. Longuement, ils prirent le temps de se goûter l'un l'autre. 

- Vous êtes nerveux, murmura Rogue alors qu'il enlevait la robe de Harry.

- Je ne le suis pas, protesta vaguement Harry.

- L'avez-vous déjà fait avant ?

- Et vous ?

- Ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre, dit Rogue, irrité.

Harry fit une grimace.

- C'est plutôt normal, non? Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais pensé que vous étiez… Vous n'avez pas le profil 

- Apprécier les hommes ?

Harry rougit. 

- Et bien, oui.

- Et vous, vous avez le profil. La réplique de Rogue résonnait comme une provocation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ a publié une édition complète évoquant ma _condition._

Et Harry avait passé des mois en thérapie pour apprendre à vivre avec ça.

Rogue sourit mais sans que Harry ne le remarque.

- Je m'en souviens. Ils ont blâmé vos relations.

- Ils ont suggéré tout un éventail de théories qui expliquerait pourquoi Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu était soudain gay. Bon, vous savez pour moi. Et vous, alors ? Comment est-ce arriv ? Pour être honnête, je pensais que vous n'aimiez personne, homme ou femme. En fait, je pensais que vous n'aviez aucune vie sexuelle du tout. 

Rogue fronça les sourcils et Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Êtes-vous ici pour parler ou pour autre chose ? demanda Rogue, sévèrement.

Harry lui décocha un regard significatif. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là pour discuter. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, cependant. Rogue était si mystérieux qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Harry avait eu un aperçu de sa terrible enfance lors de leurs leçons d'Occlumencie, mais c'était ainsi. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté du problème et il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que jamais Rogue n'aborderait le sujet de son propre gré. 

Les pensées de Harry cessèrent quand Rogue l'embrassa et que leurs langues se rencontrèrent. 

Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et il se retrouva nu, pleinement exposé au regard scrutateur de Rogue. Harry se sentait déplacé et stupide. Son corps lui paraissait trop maigre, ses cheveux trop en désordre. Il lui semblait que sa cicatrice se reflétait dans l'obscurité. Sa figure était brûlante mais pas d'excitation, de honte. Rogue ne parut pas remarquer sa soudaine gêne de la situation. Il prit le visage de Harry en coupe et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser plein de passion. 

Harry oublia tout de ses complexes physiques et son manque de savoir-faire quand il vit Rogue se déshabiller et révéler un corps parfait. Tout du moins, il était parfait pour Harry même s'il y avait des cicatrices, ici et là, sur la poitrine et le dos de Rogue. Si la cicatrice de Harry le faisait paraître étrange, les cicatrices de Rogue le rendaient sexy. Harry se sentait légèrement agacé à propos de ça.                  

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, le corps de Rogue pressant celui de Harry. Harry n'était pas inquiet, cependant. Il était trop occupé à se perdre dans le plaisir d'être sous Rogue. Comme Rogue l'embrassait et le caressait, Harry capitula. Il est stupéfait de voir comment Rogue pouvait se monter gentil et attentionné.

- Je vais vous le demander encore une fois, Potter, et cette fois, je veux une réponse claire, pas une autre question, dit Rogue sérieusement puis il demanda: l'avez-vous déjà fait avant ?

- Oui. Et ensuite Harry demanda timidement: et vous ?

- J'ai quarante-six ans, Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? 

Harry haussa les épaules mais il était assez curieux. Il y avait tant de questions qu'il souhaitait lui poser. Comme qui avait été son premier amant, par exemple, et s'il était amoureux à cette époque. Mais ils n'avaient qu'une seule nuit. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. 

- Si je vous fais mal, dîtes-le-moi, murmura Rogue.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous êtes tellement surprenant, vous savez ? Qui aurait pu penser que vous étiez si gentil ?

Rogue fit taire Harry avec un baiser. Après ça, tout ce qu'on put entendre dans la chambre fut la respiration difficile de Rogue et les gémissements sourds de Harry. Harry découvrit qu'il était _bruyant_ et en fut choqué. La taille de l'érection de Rogue fut une autre chose qui prit Harry par surprise. Harry envisagea sérieusement de renoncer. Il était impossible que le membre de Rogue entre en lui. Il était trop gros. Il entrait à peine dans sa bouche. Néanmoins, Harry en appréciait le goût. 

Rogue le prépara soigneusement et Harry s'adossa contre sa poitrine. Rogue le pénétra, bougeant lentement afin que Harry s'habitue à cette invasion. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure durement jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang mais ne lui demanda pas de s'arrêter.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rogue doucement.

Harry acquiesça simplement. Rogue accrut son allure et Harry gémit en rythme. Douleur et plaisir se mêlaient dans son corps. Quelques larmes tombèrent du coin de ses yeux. Sa main saisit celle de Rogue pour l'aider à accélérer les mouvements sur son érection. Harry poussa un gémissement étranglé et se libéra d'une secousse vigoureuse. Il se sentait extrêmement somnolent et satisfait, mais il attendit que Rogue atteigne l'orgasme avant de se laisser aller et de s'endormir. 

Severus regarda furtivement le visage pur de Harry Potter profondément endormi sur le côté avant de cacher sa figure dans son bras droit et soupirer. Malgré le bien-être qu'il ressentait à tenir Potter dans ses bras, il avait commis une terrible erreur. La présence de Harry n'avait pas juste réveillé son corps mais aussi une partie de son cœur qu'il croyait mort et enterré pour toujours.

Une seule nuit. Pas plus. C'était pour le mieux. 

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ » pensa-t-il, désespéré. Dumbledore me tuerait s'il l'apprenait.

Qu'importe que Potter l'ait appelé _Sev _de la plus craquante des façons ! Qu'importe que Potter soit craquant ! C'était fini. Juste une nuit. Et maintenant que c'était terminé, ce n'était pas assez. Severus voulait plus et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se permit de s'attendrir comme il regardait Harry une dernière fois.

« _Je ne peux pas continuer. Demain, je dirai à Dumbledore qu'il devra trouver un autre professeur de Potions._ »

( 1 ) Que je vous explique : cette phrase reprend par 3 fois la locution verbale « to screw ». L'auteure a sans doute * ça n'engage que moi * voulu faire un jeu de mot assez difficile à rendre en français. Ce verbe signifie à la fois arnaquer, pigeonner mais aussi baiser, tirer un coup. Quand on rajoute « up », il signifie bousiller, tout foutre en l'air. On comprend mieux les pourquoi les pensées de Harry prenne tout à coup un cours inattendu…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	3. chapitre 2 1ère partie

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Seve** : Merci c'est gentil. En effet, j'essaie de faire attention aux faux amis même si je ne suis pas infaillible ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Arlein de Lioncourt** : Merci pour la précision, pour l'originalité, c'est réussi. A plus. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut fillette ! Comment vas-tu ? Des oscars ?? Je ne pense pas, mais merci quand même ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

**Aurelia** : Qu'ils se disent tout, tout de suite ? Dans la vraie vie, ça marche pas comme ça, alors encore moins dans une fic. Mais tu verras que Harry a des arguments…Bises.

**Prune** : Généralement, avec Blanche Malfoy, les relations démarrent sur les chapeaux de roue, c'est après que ça se gâte…LOL. Merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie. Bisous.

**Artemis** : La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Vyo** : Merci ! Je suis toute rouge ! #^_^#. Effectivement, je prends la liberté de tourner la phrase autrement si elle me paraît plus « légère ». Certaines locutions anglaises sont parfois « à rallonge », alors si je peux dire la même chose en moins de mots, je le fais. Au départ, je me disais que je ne respectais pas les mots de l'auteur mais finalement, les lecteurs apprécient plus un texte fluide qu'une retranscription mot à mot. Tant mieux ! Bisous.

**Lyly** : Merci, la suite est là. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Merci pour cette review de dernière minute. J'ai bien reçu tes mails, le boulot, la newsletter et les commentaires. J'attaque le prochain chapitre alors les interviews, que je n'ai même pas encore lues, attendront un peu. A plus. Bisous.

** Chapitre 2 (1ère partie)**

- Non, je refuse catégoriquement à moins que vous me donniez une bonne raison, Severus.

- Monsieur le Directeur, c'est définitif. Je démissionne que vous trouviez ou non quelqu'un pour me remplacer, déclara le Maître de Potions.

Dumbledore le regarda avec sympathie.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour prendre votre retraite.

- Je ne veux pas exactement me retirer, dit Severus en baissant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait faire face à Dumbledore. Le directeur savait toujours ce qu'il ressentait quand leurs yeux se rencontraient.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être que j'ouvrirai un magasin à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Si vous avez besoin de vacances, dites-le simplement mais je ne veux pas que vous démissionniez de vos fonctions dans cette école. Malgré ce que vous pensez, vous êtes vraiment indispensable ici.

Severus savait que c'était un mensonge. Personne n'avait besoin de lui. Dumbledore l'avait embauché par le passé parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, parce qu'il était brisé et sa réputation traînée dans la boue. Dumbledore avait été le seul à lui accorder une seconde chance. Severus lui en était reconnaissant mais il était temps de partir. Une des raisons pour laquelle il était resté si longtemps à Poudlard était Potter. Il avait été obsédé par l'idée de protéger le garçon et en le faisant, il s'acquittait de sa dette envers le père de Harry. Sa mission était accomplie, maintenant il était temps pour lui d'avancer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, mon garçon, demanda aimablement Dumbledore. 

Severus le regarda, les yeux brillants. Dumbledore le traitait toujours comme s'il était encore un enfant. Le directeur avait toujours été aimable avec lui mais là encore, il était aimable avec tout le monde. Severus le considérait comme un père, le père gentil et compréhensif qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'est pourquoi il ne put lui dire ce qu'il se passait entre Potter et lui. Il ne supporterait pas de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. 

- Rien ne m'inquiète, dit tranquillement le Maître des Potions, mentant sans honte.

- Vous savez que je vous considère comme mon fils, Severus.

Le cœur de Severus battit plus vite mais il ne dit rien.

- Un fils qui a connu quelques mésaventures, un fils rebelle – comme ça arrive fréquemment – qui pense qu'il sait déjà tout du monde et qui choisit le mauvais chemin mais qui revient finalement plus mature. Même si parfois, je vois ce même garçon rebelle dans vos yeux, je sais que ça ne signifie rien. Vous n'êtes plus ce garçon, même si vous accrochez à de vieilles rancunes du passé. Vous oubliez que je vous connais mieux que quiconque. Je connais votre cœur même si vous ne le montrez pas. C'est pourquoi je suis certain que quelque chose vous inquiète. Vous vouliez déjà nous quitter par le passé mais jamais avec cette urgence. Dites-moi, est-ce que votre décision a quelque chose à voir avec Harry Potter ?

Severus essaya de cacher son étonnement mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Dumbledore remarqua son trouble.

- Il  y a quelque chose que vous souhaitiez me dire, Severus ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Dumbledore. Le Directeur ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir profité de Harry Potter, même si ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- Non, Monsieur le Directeur, rien du tout.

Dumbledore soupira tristement.

- Voici ce que nous allons faire. Je réarrangerai vos horaires afin que vous ayez plus de temps libre pour _réfléchir _comme vous dîtes. Après un mois, si vous souhaitez encore partir, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, cependant ça sera une perte immense pour cette école et pour moi.

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

Severus s'éloignait déjà pour quitter la pièce mais les dernières paroles de Dumbledore le firent tressaillir presque imperceptiblement. 

- Vous êtes devenu un homme exceptionnel, Severus. Vous avez suffisamment expié vos péchés. Il est temps de vous laisser aller mais pas de la façon à laquelle vous pensez. Permettez-vous d'aimer, Severus. N'y a-t-il pas une chanson qui dit « All you need is love » ? J'adore cette chanson…sourit Dumbledore.

- L'amour n'est pas fait pour un homme comme moi, murmura Rogue dans un souffle.

- Vous croyez ? Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais vous.

Severus referma violemment la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, comme le Directeur s'y attendait. Il n'était pas fâché, cependant. Il avait l'habitude. Dumbledore connaissait parfaitement le caractère de son ex-pupille. Si seulement Severus s'autorisait un peu de bonheur. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Severus qu'il était devenu un homme exceptionnel.

Le Directeur espérait qu'il y avait une façon de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et rigide qu'il se plaisait à croire. Severus était plus sensible qu'il ne le pensait. 

« Il est sans doute plus émotif que Harry » pensa Dumbledore avec amusement.

Il soupira et regarda Fumseck.

- Je me demande, mon cher ami, si Severus remarquera, un jour, combien il a en commun avec celui qu'il traite d'idiot et qu'il clame partout qu'il déteste. Sur de nombreux points, Harry est comme Severus. Ils s'aiment mais refusent de l'admettre et ils ne me diront jamais ce qu'ils ont dans leur cœur. Même s'ils savent mieux garder leurs secrets maintenant, je peux _toujours_ lire en eux. Mais ils sont trop têtus pour réaliser que je les connais mieux qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-même.

Fumseck pépia doucement.

- Je vois. Mais je pense que Harry n'est pas aussi effrayé par l'amour que Severus. Alors, oui, il y a encore de l'espoir.

Dumbledore caressa tendrement son oiseau qui lui donna un affectueux coup de bec sur l'épaule. 

Harry avait évité Rogue toute la semaine, avec succès. Il n'eut pas à fournir beaucoup d'efforts parce qu'il semblait que Rogue l'évitait aussi de son côté. Si Harry avait été honnête, il aurait admis que c'était Rogue qui le fuyait. Chaque jour, il avait espéré tomber sur lui au moins une fois alors ils auraient été forcés de se faire face seul à seul. Mais il semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre eux.

Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait bien trop de gens autour d'eux. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire en ces rares occasions était d'observer Rogue du coin de l'œil et promptement détourner les yeux quand il lui lançait un de ses regards glacés. 

N'avait-il pas apprécié cette nuit ? Parce que Harry ne pouvait faire abstraction de la moindre minute. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il s'était plongé dans de stupides fantasmes. Il se voyait déshabiller Rogue dans la remise à balais, dans son bureau, dans sa chambre à coucher, même dans le Grand Hall.

Il soupira tristement. Il était vraiment amoureux, plus la peine de se fatiguer à le nier. Mais la question du siècle était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il amoureux de _Rogue _? Peut-être qu'il confondait simplement désir et amour.

Juste une seule nuit n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait plus mais il ne savait pas comment le demander. De toute évidence, Rogue ne voulait rien de plus. Une nuit avait suffi à ce bâtard. Harry serra les poings de colère. Si Rogue pensait qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui si facilement, il se trompait lourdement. Le Gryffondor allait se rendre inoubliable.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment être avec Rogue encore une fois ? Si ? Il ne tolérerait pas de se faire humilier par Rogue mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours permis que cela arrive.

_« Non, cette nuit n'avait rien d'humiliant. C'était du désir, _se dit-il_. J'ai tout aimé, même si je pouvais à peine marcher le lendemain. »_

Que devait-il faire ? Tout était si confus. Il voulait plus mais la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de résister à la tentation. Rogue était un problème. Rien de bon ne sortirait de tout ça. C'était juste du sexe entre eux, rien de plus. Est-ce que Harry voulait vraiment ça ?

Ne voulait-il pas quelque chose de plus significatif ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait dit à Hermione qu'une vraie relation lui manquait. Il était à nouveau prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un. Son thérapeute le lui avait dit. Hermione le lui avait dit. Même Ron, qui était le plus idiot de tous quand il s'agissait d'amour, le lui avait dit. Rogue était tout sauf une personne prête à s'engager.

Tout était de la faute de Lydia Abbot. Si elle ne s'était pas amourachée de ce bâtard, Harry n'aurait pas eu à faire face à ce dilemme. Il n'aurait jamais embrassé Rogue en premier. Embrasser Rogue, réalisa-t-il, était une mesure désespérée, une façon de marquer son territoire. C'était un stupide sentiment de possession, comme si Rogue lui appartenait. Une manière de crier à cette gourde : IL EST A MOI , IL EST A MOI, IL EST A MOI ! 

_"A quoi est-ce que je pense ? _se réprimanda-t-il_. Il n'est pas une chose qu'on possède. Il ne m'apprécie même pas. »_

Il gardait la tête baissée pendant qu'il marchait. Il était si distrait par ses propres pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui venait dans sa direction et il le percuta de plein fouet. La personne enlaça sa taille avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Harry leva les yeux pour le remercier et rencontra le regard glacé de Rogue, un de ceux qui le faisaient trembler des pieds à la tête. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de la proximité de Rogue parce que ce dernier le repoussa durement dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait bien.

- Regardez où vous allez. 

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Rogue poursuivit son chemin.

- Eh ! cria Harry. Attendez ! Nous devons parler!

Rogue continua à marcher comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. Le jeune homme courut pour le suivre.

- Ne me fuyez pas ! dit Harry furieux alors qu'il marchait derrière Rogue.

Rogue s'arrêta abruptement en entendant ces mots et Harry le percuta à nouveau. Cette fois, il fit une chute spectaculaire. L'aîné se retourna, baissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard mauvais comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement dégoûtant.

- Qui fuit ? ricana Rogue.

- Vous, dit Harry avec assurance. Vous agissez comme si je n'existais pas, comme si la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble n'avait jamais eu lieu ! 

Harry se sentit tiré du sol et balancé sans précaution à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide. Une chaise l'empêcha de tomber par terre encore une fois. Rogue lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Harry sentit un désir familier le brûler.

« _Je suis masochiste et je ne le savais pas !_ » réalisa-t-il, choqué.

- Que…

- Restez tranquille ! le coupa sévèrement Rogue. Que penseront les gens s'ils vous entendent ? Pourquoi êtes vous si immature, si imprudent ?

Harry eut l'air offensé.

- Je ne suis pas immature, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- Si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous ne discuteriez pas de choses si personnelles dans un couloir d'école, par Merlin ! Cette école fait circuler les rumeurs en un clin d'œil ! gronda férocement Rogue. Pensez-vous que je voudrai que les gens connaissent la plus grande erreur de ma vie ?

Le cœur de Harry se brisa à ces mots mais il releva simplement le menton et rétorqua avec insolence :

- Et bien, si vous ne m'aviez pas fui chaque fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'aborder ce sujet dans un des couloirs de l'école ! Et vous sembliez prendre du bon temps avec _la plus grande erreur de votre vie_.

La figure de Rogue se contracta de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ? Vous êtes celui qui a dit que c'était seulement pour une nuit ! Nous l'avons fait et maintenant c'est terminé. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Et je n'ai définitivement pas de temps pour vous.

- Espèce de salopard.

Si Harry lui avait parlé comme ça lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, Rogue lui aurait fait regretter d'être né. Il pouvait encore mais maintenant Harry était un professeur. Severus n'avait plus aucune autorité sur lui. Tout de même, le morveux avait été insolent. Il allait payer.

Harry fut projeté contre le mur et ses mains épinglées ensemble. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Ce scénario commençait à devenir familier. « _Mais pas moins excitant _» pensa Harry amèrement.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à m'ennuyer ? murmura Rogue entre ses dents, sa bouche très proche de celle de Harry. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer avec vous, Potter. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre pour moi qu'une insignifiante et irrespectueuse petite peste qui se trouve toujours sur mon chemin.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent mais il ne brisa pas le contact visuel.

- Alors vous vous êtes juste servi de moi, accusa-t-il.

Rogue resta interloqué.

- C'est _vous_ qui avez commencé tout ça! C'est _vous _qui m'avez séduit. 

- Oh ! Je vous en prie ! se moqua Harry. Vous parlez comme si vous étiez plus jeune que moi ! Est-ce que j'ai cette sorte de pouvoir sur vous ?

Severus lui serra les poings devant son visage et les tordit vicieusement.

- Vous êtes nerveux, mon garçon ! Si ce n'était pour Dumbledore, je vous aurais puni pour votre insolence depuis longtemps. Vous avez toujours eu cet air supérieur sur votre visage comme si vous étiez mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Il n'y a rien de spécial en vous et cette nuit l'a simplement prouvé. J'ai juste essayé d'être un gentleman en vous évitant mais vous ne rendez pas les choses simples, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry souffla difficilement, ses yeux brillants de larmes de fureur. Ainsi, il n'était pas assez bien, hein ? Il allait lui monter.

Et avant qu'il ne réalise son geste, il avait levé son poing droit, prêt à frapper mais Rogue attrapa sa main en vol.

Rogue ricana :

- Vous êtes si prévisible, si émotif. Vous n'avez rien appris. Je peux voir tout ce que vous ressentez dans vos yeux.

L'expression de Rogue changea mais Harry ne sut comment l'interpréter. Il était encore trop en colère et blessé pour réagir.

- Ne vous ai-je rien enseign ? Vous ne cessez de me donner des armes à utiliser contre vous. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour vous blesser parce que vous êtes incapable de garder vos sentiments pour vous, de les verrouiller et de les laisser à leur place. Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez pu battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry baissa les yeux mais Rogue lui souleva le menton et le regarda intensément.

- Je vous ai blessé. Vous ne devriez pas l'être. Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de mon opinion alors que, toute votre vie, vous l'avez méprisée ? Imbécile. Voilà ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes un idiot.

- Non, c'est vous qui l'êtes ! Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous de savoir si je montre ou pas mes stupides émotions ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens vraiment. Vous ne pouvez _rien_ voir !

- Vous êtes dirigé par vos émotions. Vous êtes faible. Dois-je poursuivre, Potter ? C'est si facile de vous blesser. Vous le savez et vous ne pouvez toujours pas cacher ce que vous ressentez pour quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment pensé que vous ne pourriez pas le faire.

Contre tout attente, les yeux de Rogue étaient très brillants comme s'il luttait avec ses sentiments. 

Harry le regarda, confus.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne comprends pas.

Rogue caressa doucement le visage de Harry.

- Le Seigneur Noir connaissait tous vos points faibles mais vous l'avez tout de même battu. 

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi parlez-vous de ça maintenant ? Quel est le problème ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacé. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de la bataille. Il n'aimait rien qui lui rappelait Voldemort.

- Il est mort. Emotif ou pas, je l'ai tué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en train de me dire ces choses mais je ne me considère pas faible simplement parce que j'ai un cœur. Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de savoir si je me sens bless ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que vous êtes un imbécile.

Rogue recula. Il essaya de quitter la pièce mais Harry l'attrapa par la manche. Où croyait-il aller ? Leur conversation débutait à peine. Harry était soudainement très curieux à propos de ce mystérieux homme qui semblait tout à coup si humain, bien loin du Rogue qu'il connaissait.

- Etes-vous en train de dire, commença prudemment Harry, que c'est une façon détournée de me laisser entrevoir que vous ne voulez pas me blesser ?

Harry était si nerveux, si incrédule qu'il sentait une folle envie de rire monter en lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas me blesser !

Severus rougit légèrement mais Harry ne le vit pas.

- Vous êtes si foutument compliqu ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, murmura Rogue en détournant les yeux.

- Vous êtes un homme étrange.

- Je veux juste que vous grandissiez une fois pour toutes.

- Et devenir insensible comme vous ? Non, merci. Je suis très heureux d'être émotif.

- Vous ne saisissez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Mais je comprends une chose, cependant. _Vous_ avez peur de moi.

- Potter…

- Laissez-moi finir ! Si cette nuit n'avait rien signifié du tout, vous ne seriez pas sur la défensive. Vous auriez pu m'ignorer comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne cessez de me dire d'arrêter d'être si émotif mais vous êtes si hypocrite ! Vous êtes toujours émotif quand nous sommes ensemble ! 

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'énorme.

- Je vous effraie parce que je suis le seul qui parvient à vous faire perdre votre précieux self-control !

Il était stupéfait de sa découverte mais Severus était choqué.  

- Ce n'est pas… commença Severus, courroucé avant d'être interrompu par le sourire craquant que Harry affichait. 

- Je vous ai eu ! Même vous et toute votre éloquence ne pouvez argumenter contre ça, dit Harry amusé.

- Taisez-vous, rétorqua Rogue, furieux.

- C'est un moment historique le jour où Harry Potter a découvert une face cachée de Severus Rogue ! Ha !

- J'ai dit : la ferme ! l'avertit Rogue.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait organiser une fête pour célébrer ça. J'ai finalement eu le dernier mot ! Je sens…

Harry fut interrompu par le baiser de Rogue, il était si torride qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Il était soutenu par les mains de Rogue, fermement posées sur sa taille.

- Ne vous y trompez pas, Potter, murmura Rogue contre les lèvres de Harry. Vous ne savez rien de moi, rien du tout.

- Ça viendra. Un jour, je vous mettrai à nu.

- Ne parlez pas pour ne rien dire.

Harry le regarda, sérieux.

- Je peux vous blesser si je veux parce que, vous aussi, vous m'avez donné des armes. Je sais un tas de choses sur vous, des choses que vous m'avez montrées à travers vos souvenirs et je ne suis pas seulement en train de parler du jour où je me suis plongé dans la Pensine. Vous m'avez laissé voir au cœur de votre âme. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Je n'oublierai jamais les choses que j'ai vues. Mais je ne les utiliserai jamais contre vous. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Harry pouvait voir que Rogue était à la fois surpris et secoué par ses paroles. Il caressa doucement le visage de Rogue et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il craignait d'être repoussé mais Rogue était si choqué qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Encore une fois, Harry mit sa langue dans sa bouche pour le réveiller, pour qu'il lui rende son baiser comme la première fois.

- S'il te plait, embrasse-moi, supplia doucement Harry.

L'expression de Rogue était indéchiffrable mais Harry ne perdit pas espoir. Il détestait quémander comme ça, comme s'il n'avait aucune fierté. Il s'était promis qu'il ne s'humilierait pas pour _lui._  Mais il ne pensait plus. Son besoin de lui était si grand que rien d'autre ne comptait, pas même sa fierté. Il se sentait honteux. Rogue le détruirait.

Mais Rogue le surprit en exauçant son vœu par un doux baiser qui le liquéfia.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous éloigner de moi ? demanda Severus pour lui-même.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. De toute façon, vous ne le voulez pas vraiment ? dit Harry avec son insolence coutumière.

Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent.

- Vous êtes le seul qui a le culot de me parler comme ça. Morveux.

Harry sourit.

- Mais vous aimez ça.

Severus retint son souffle pendant une seconde.

- Aimer ? grimaça-t-il. Votre stupidité ne cessera jamais de me stupéfier, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Vous.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- _Moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- Que je vous veux _vous,_ juste vous. Je… Harry baissa timidement les yeux. Je ne veux pas juste une nuit.

- Si vous voulez du sexe, trouvez quelqu'un de votre âge, dit Severus, indifférent.

- Je ne veux pas juste du sexe. Je veux vous connaître. Je…

- Me connaître ? Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, étonné.

- C'est comme ça, murmura Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Alors que Severus luttait avec ses émotions, Harry se demandait s'il avait fait la bonne chose en se montrant si audacieux, si honnête. Le visage de Rogue était impassible comme d'habitude et Harry ne savait que penser.

- Je dois y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas décider juste comme ça, dit Severus, ennuyé.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y réfléchirait. C'était une bonne chose, non ?

- Faites un saut dans ma chambre après le dîner, dit Severus et Harry retint son souffle. Soyez discret, par Merlin. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous découvre, est-ce que vous m'avez entendu ? Si jamais vous en parlez à quiconque… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Je n'en parlerai pas, garantit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête. Il regarda Harry une dernière fois, lui caressa doucement le visage puis il quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry troublé et abasourdi.   

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	4. chapitre 2 2ème partie

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Soal** : Tu as raison, cette histoire est vraiment bien. Blanche Malfoy a un don pour les rendre attachants. Et la psychologie des personnages est très approfondie. Bisous.

**Arlein de Lioncourt** : La suite est là. Bises.

**Kaorulabelle** : Tant mieux ! Seconde partie du chapitre juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Aurélia :** Moi je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, Rogue est un homme posé et réfléchi, c'est normal qu'il prenne son temps. La réponse à ta question est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Merci pour l'auteure ! On est lundi, la suite comme promis ! Bisous.

**Drakynouchette** : Et bien comme je n'ai eu aucun problème cette semaine, la suite est là. Bises.

**Seve **: Je suis entièrement d'accord, cette fic est captivante. Blanche Malfoy maîtrise parfaitement le caractère de ses personnages. Bisous.

**Vyo **: Merci encore une fois ! Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, quand je « tourne » la phrase en français, c'est bien ma façon de m'exprimer qui prend le dessus, j'y mets une part de moi. (Oh ! c'est beau ce que je dis ! LOL). A plus. Bises.

**Clau 1** : Je ne lâche pas, même si ça me prend du temps, je suis une jusquauboutiste dans l'âme ! Bisous.

**Lyly **: Que d'impatience ! Voilà la suite ! Bises.

**Lily Ewans/Potter**: Ah ben, maintenant ! Nous sommes lundi et dans la mesure du possible, j'essaie de m'y tenir. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Hello Boss ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur même si tu me fais suer sang et eaux avec tes satanées interviews ! Je rigole ! Mais je t'assure que les chapitres de Blanche Malfoy sont bien moins ardus à traduire que cet anglais parl ! Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre sur mon triste sort ! Personne ne se plaint le premier jour du printemps ! Bises. 

**Saael'** : Moi je dis : salut fillette ! Pas choupi-choupinette ! Non mais ! Je connais Suppu de nom pour avoir vu son pseudo ici ou là mais sauf erreur de ma part, elle ne m'a jamais laissé de review. Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est bien le 30 mars. Ravie que cette traduction ta plaise, voici la suite et merci de tes encouragements. Bisous.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Vous avez été nombreux à me demander s'il existait un **fanart **de cette fic. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé sur le site de Blanche Malfoy. Je ne vous promets rien mais si j'ai le temps, je m'y collerai. Si ça vous intéresse de voir à quoi ressemblent mes croquis, aller visiter **le site de Rémus Lupin, le Vif d'Or**, le lien est dans ma bio.

Bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 2 ( 2ème partie)**

Severus se réprimanda pour la dixième fois ce soir-là. Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé. Mais il serait pardonné, il était sûr de ça. Pas une personne ayant toute sa tête aurait pu résister à ces implorants yeux verts. Et il n'était pas un saint, il en était même très loin.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses à prendre en considération. Il devait garder le secret, ce qui ne serait pas simple. C'était très difficile de garder un secret à Poudlard. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour écouter une conversation privée quelque part. Personne ne pouvait savoir à propos d'eux, encore qu'il voulait en être certain. La vie de Harry – et la sienne – pourrait être ruinée si la vérité éclatait au grand jour.

Severus connaissait au moins une personne qui voudrait définitivement le tuer pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister. Il ne le voulait pas. Potter était trop tentant.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et attendit le moment de vérité. Il était presque endormi lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un éclater d'un rire dément, suivi d'une autre qui poussa un juron et une armure tomba par terre. Severus se leva immédiatement et ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, et il trouva Potter complètement mouillé et très en colère.

- Peeves ! expliqua Harry avant que Severus n'ouvre la bouche.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Connaissez-vous la signification du mot _discrétion,_ Potter ?

Et ensuite Harry s'entendit parler comme s'il était toujours un étudiant :

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! C'était ce foutu… 

- Manifestement, le coupa brusquement Severus, si vous inspiriez une quelconque autorité, il ne vous aurait pas fait ça. La moitié de l'école a dû vous entendre ! 

Harry grommela. Il revenait du bureau de Rémus de très mauvaise humeur, ça avait été pire quand il avait rencontré Peeves sur le chemin de la chambre de Rogue, alors il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il avait été prudent mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Pourquoi diable Rogue était-il si inquiet ?

- Personne ne  m'a vu, dit Harry, faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux détrempés.

Severus sembla hypnotisé par ce mouvement mais il se contrôla pour dire :

- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait irrécupérable.

Harry fit la grimace.

- Allez-vous me laisser entrer ou quoi ?

Severus fit un pas de côté et Harry avança en éternuant. 

- Foutu esprit frappeur. Puis-je avoir un mouchoir ? demanda Harry en reniflant.

- N'êtes-vous pas une délicate petite fleur… ? dit Severus en plaisantant, faisant fulminer Harry.

Avant que Harry puisse rétorquer, Severus disparut dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette noire dans les mains. Il la lui jeta négligemment et s'assit dans son fauteuil, un verre de brandy à la main. Il le but à petites gorgées tandis qu'il observait Harry ébouriffer ses cheveux plus encore avec la serviette. D'une façon que Severus trouvait sexy. Les mouvements maladroits de Harry étaient en quelque sorte craquants. Il ferma les yeux et resserra les doigts sur son verre, agacé par le tour que prenaient ses pensées. Une minute de plus et il serait excité. 

Il prit une lampée de brandy, ouvrit les yeux et fut choqué de voir le morveux se déshabiller sans vergogne juste devant lui. Il posa violemment le verre sur la table et se leva, furieux.

- Potter, que pensez-vous faire ?

Harry le regarda innocemment.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi enlevez-vous vos vêtements ?

- Parce que je suis mouillé.

- N'avez-vous aucune pudeur?

- J'ôte simplement ma robe et ma chemise ! objecta Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ?

- Si je dois vous l'expliquer, c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Harry gloussa.

- Ne me dites pas que la simple vision de ma poitrine nue est assez pour vous exciter.

- Taisez-vous, gronda Severus. Au fait, pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps pour venir ici ?

- Vous n'aviez pas fixé d'heure précise. En outre, j'avais prévu d'arriver ici plus tôt mais Rémus voulait me parler et…

- Lupin voulait vous parler ? A propos de quoi ? l'interrompit Severus abruptement.

Harry le dévisagea, curieux.

- C'est personnel.

- Personnel ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec nous?

Harry soupira.

- Non, nous n'avons même pas mentionné votre nom.

- Alors de quoi…

- Laissez tomber ! C'est personnel, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! aboya Harry, furax.

- N'employez pas ce ton irrespectueux avec moi ! gronda Severus.

- Ne me diriez-vous pas de m'occuper de mes affaires si je vous questionnais sur vos problèmes personnels ?

Severus réfléchit une seconde puis dit avec une grimace :

- Touché. (En français dans le texte)

Harry mit la serviette autour de ses épaules et soupira.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être si rude. C'est juste que… Rémus et moi…

- Problèmes au paradis ? suggéra Severus malicieusement mais ensuite, réalisant ce que les paroles de Harry pouvaient impliquer, il demanda, courrouc :

- Est-ce que vous et Lupin êtes _ensemble_ ?

Harry était choqué mais ensuite il eut un petit rire incrédule.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes jaloux ?

Severus rougit légèrement et croisa les bras.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je m'en fiche ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas partager mon partenaire, c'est tout.

Harry sourit.

- _Partenaire_ ? Je suppose que c'est un compliment venant de votre part! Vous vous êtes décidé, alors ?

Severus fut touché par le scintillement qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de Harry, mais il ne le montra pas.

- J'y mets quelques conditions, cependant.

- Alors c'est un oui !

- Oui, morveux, c'est un oui.

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, souhaitant pouvoir sauter partout comme une stupide écolière amoureuse et crier OUI!

- Mais, comme je l'ai dit, commença Severus avec son habituelle froideur. Nous avons besoin de mettre certaines choses au point. Premièrement, nous ne _sortons pas_ ensemble. Ce n'est pas une relation c'est simplement une étrange…

- Amiti ? suggéra Harry gentiment.

- Oui, vous pouvez dire ça. Quoique, franchement, des amis ne…

- Ne s'envoient pas en l'air ?

- Potter, cessez de m'interrompre ! répondit Severus en colère.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Désolé.

Harry était si heureux qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de mettre Rogue en colère ou non contre lui.  

- Deuxièmement: personne ne doit savoir à propos de nous. Et ceci inclut Weasley et Granger.

- Ron nous ferait une attaque s'il savait, plaisanta Harry.

- Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, Potter. Je peux révoquer ce contrat tacite d'un claquement de doigt.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

Il y avait un soupçon d'insécurité dans la voix de Harry.

- Si vous continuez à m'agacer, je le ferai.

Severus lut un défi silencieux dans les yeux du Gryffondor mais Harry hocha docilement la tête.

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Vous avez l'interdiction absolue de me questionner sur mon passé.

- Mais je veux mieux vous connaître.

- Et moi, je ne le veux pas.

Harry baissa les yeux, serrant fermement les poings.

- Vous ne rendez pas les choses faciles, n'est-ce pas ?

- A prendre ou à laisser. Aussi simple que ça.

Harry le dévisagea.

- D'accord. J'accepte.

Il jeta la serviette par terre et marcha jusqu'à Severus.

Severus n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry pourrait être si appétissant. Il avait toujours imaginé Harry en garçon naïf et stupide, mais le morveux fut tout sauf naïf cette nuit-là. Il affichait une expression déterminée et Severus sut qu'il était perdu. Il s'autorisait une fois de plus d'être séduit par cette fausse innocence.

Il était faible, c'était son problème. Il avait été seul si longtemps qu'il avait honnêtement pensé être immunisé contre ce genre de situation. Mais Harry semblait posséder quelque chose qui réveillait son corps. Il était brusquement pleinement conscient de ses cinq sens, particulièrement l'odorat et le goût.

- Vous pouvez passé la nuit ici, mais pas chaque nuit, s'entendit dire Severus.

Il vit un tel enthousiasme dans les yeux de Harry qu'il fronça les sourcils. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il souhaitait sa compagnie pour la nuit entière, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est uniquement parce que c'est trop risqué de retourner dans votre chambre avant l'aube. Quelqu'un pourrait vous voir.

L'enthousiasme de Harry diminua un peu mais il ne pouvait attendre plus de quelqu'un comme Rogue. Tout bien considéré, c'était un vrai miracle que Rogue ait consenti à être son amant.

- J'ai également une condition, dit Harry tranquillement.

Severus se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je… Je n'accepterai pas d'être humilié par vous d'aucune manière que ce soit et je ne tolérerai plus que vous me traitiez comme si j'avais encore douze ans. Je ne suis pas un enfant et ce que nous faisons est tout sauf enfantin. Je suis un homme maintenant, je suis même un homme depuis un moment en fait. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter différemment. 

L'assurance dans la voix de Harry prit Severus par surprise et un nouveau respect grandit dans son cœur. Non, le sale gosse était tout sauf enfantin en ce moment. Bien qu'il fut maigre et menu, Harry lui parut soudain plus grand et plus sexy. Oui, c'était un homme et Severus en était tout à fait conscient.

Lentement, Severus raccourcit la distance entre eux et sa main caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux de Harry. Il vit à quel point son geste décontenançait Harry mais il n'y prit pas garde. Leurs nez se touchèrent et le souffle mal-assuré de Harry caressa ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quand Harry posa sa bouche sur la sienne et dut lutter durement pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Leur baiser était volontairement tranquille. Avec le bout de sa langue, Harry redessina le contour de ses lèvres et Severus se demanda, qui, par l'enfer, lui avait appris à embrasser comme ça.

Quand leur baiser s'approfondit enfin, Severus l'embrassa fermement. Il était stupéfait par les puissantes émotions qui déferlaient dans son esprit glacé. Severus se sentait comme s'il était violé par une telle tendresse, comme s'il ne pouvait l'accepter. Mais des années de maîtrise le retenait.

Quand Harry enleva ses habits, il ne protesta pas. Il ne fit aucune objection non plus quand Harry le prit dans sa bouche. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas de rendre le plaisir qu'il recevait et lorsque Harry gémit sous lui, il pensa que rien dans sa vie n'avait jamais été si doux ni meilleur.   

- Sev... Sev..., gémit Harry, attendri.

Alors que Severus luttait pour garder son self-contrôle intact, Harry perdit complètement le sien.

Quand tout fut terminé, Harry se sentit immédiatement somnolent et Severus ne put résister au plaisir de le regarder silencieusement. Harry avait un sourire aux lèvres ce qui amusa Severus. Il traça les contours de son visage, ses doigts le frôlant à peine et il effleura doucement de ses lèvres celles de Harry. Puis il serra les poings et se retourna, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Severus réalisa, incrédule, qu'il était terrifié par des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il prit l'oreiller et se dirigea vers le sofa. C'était mieux de ne pas rester trop proche. C'était mieux de se trouver aussi loin que possible de la tentation.

Harry se réveilla en sueur et haletant, et, pendant un moment, il se sentit perdu, ne sachant pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là. Quand les battement de son cœur s'apaisèrent et que sa respiration se stabilisa, il réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre de Rogue, mais Rogue n'était nulle part en vue. Harry ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non de l'absence de Rogue. Si on prenait les choses du bon côté, Rogue n'avait pas vu Harry remuer et se retourner dans son lit à cause des cauchemars familiers qu'il avait depuis la mort de Sirius.

Pas que Rogue n'en inquiéterait. Le Maître des Potions ne poserait aucune questions parce qu'il s'en fichait.

Mais si Rogue découvrait que Harry prenait une substance presque quotidiennement pour dormir sans cauchemars, alors Harry aurait de sérieux problèmes. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Rémus à propos de ça. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue se fâche contre lui aussi, du moins, pas pour cette raison.

Le produit n'était pas interdit. Madame Pomfresh en avait en stock. Mais le liquide était plutôt fort et ne pouvait être pris qu'avec l'autorisation d'un Médicomage. Harry n'avait pas eu cette autorisation, ce qu'il trouvait très injuste. Son Guérisseur avait refusé de la lui délivrer, alors Harry avait trouvé un moyen de s'en procurer lui-même. Marché noir, allée des Embrumes. 

Si les gens l'apprenaient, Harry serait plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était accro. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans ça. La seule nuit où il avait dormi paisiblement sans en prendre était sa première nuit avec Rogue. Mais alors, Rogue dormait à ses côtés.

« _Mais où est-il ?_ » se demanda Harry.

Il sortit du lit et trouva Rogue endormi sur le divan. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais pourquoi il dort ici ?_ »

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Rogue et l'observa tranquillement. La physionomie dure de Rogue était adoucie et il ne ressemblait pas au Rogue que Harry avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Harry sourit faiblement. Il ne comprenait pas comment, un jour, il avait pu le trouver laid. Il était si magnifique. 

Il se perdit dans sa contemplation et sursauta de terreur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles noires, glacées.

- AHHHH !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois avoir l'air affreux si tu réagis comme ça.

Harry mit sa main sur sa poitrine et attendit que son cœur se calme.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu étais supposé dormir. 

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? demanda Rogue sévèrement, faisant tressaillir Harry.

- Pourquoi tu as une voix si sexy ? demanda Harry distraitement.

Rogue regarda Harry qui rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Parfois tu es mignon, Potter.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu. Est-ce que Rogue venait de dire quelque chose de bien sur lui ?

- Quoi ? demanda Rogue, agacé. N'ai-je pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça ?

- Si, bien sûr mais c'est tellement… bizarre.

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Ne t'y habitue pas.

- Je sais. Je te connais trop pour attendre ce genre de choses…

- Mettons les choses au point, dit Rogue. Tu ne me connais pas, pas plus que tu ne vois dans ma tête.

Harry baissa la tête et Rogue lui souleva le menton jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

- Où est passé ton célèbre regard insolent ? demanda Rogue. 

Harry haussa les épaules et Rogue soupira. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce que _toi,_ tu fais ici ?

Il était là cette fois, le regard défiant. Severus n'avait jamais souhaité que Harry l'embrasse comme à ce moment-là.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager mon lit.

- Je t'apprendrai alors.

Rogue sourit presque. Il blâma son sommeil paisible qui avait réveillé son côté tendre.

- Es-tu venu ici simplement pour me demander de revenir au lit avec toi ?

- Oui, chuchota timidement Harry. 

Il n'avait pas apporté son médicament avec lui et la seule façon pour lui de dormir en paix cette nuit était d'avoir Rogue à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire _ça_. Et s'il avait été tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il _voulait_ la compagnie de Rogue plus que tout autre chose. 

- En outre, ton lit est trop grand. Je me sens si petit dedans. J'ai simplement…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase parce que Rogue l'embrassa, le prenant totalement par surprise. Quand Rogue se détacha de ses lèvres. il se sentit vide. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le Maître des Potions s'extirpa du sofa et le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans le lit. Les yeux de Harry miroitèrent.

- Tu es étonnement gentil, dit Harry

- Comme je l'ai dit, Potter, murmura Rogue alors qu'il l'étendait sur le lit. Ne t'y habitue pas.

Et Harry se laissa faire.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	5. chapitre 3 1ère partie

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca** : Merci ! Merci ! Pas de quoi, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir et ça fait un bien fou à mon anglais rouillé ! LOL. Bisous.

**Dumbledore** : Tiens ! Voilà un pseudo qu'on ne voit pas souvent ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont mimis. Si tu veux mon avis, Rogue est foutu ! LOL. Bises.

**Pioupiou** : Moi aussi je l'aime énormément, c'est pour ça que je la traduirai jusqu'au bout. Pas de problème ! Bisous.

**Lyly** : La suite est là et dans les temps, s'il vous plait ! LOL. Bises.

**Soal **: Oui je l'ai dit, cette fic est terminée et comporte 8 chapitres. Oui, Rogue est tout à fait craquant. Harry te fait peur parce qu'il est dépendant ? De Rogue ? Ah ben sûrement, mais à mon avis, c'est pas le pire…Bisous.

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : Ah ben c'est aujourd'hui, alors ! LOL. La suite juste plus bas. Bises.

**Drakychounette** : Contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! C'est un plaisir de la traduire. Bisous.

**Cholera **: Mais de rien ! Les fics de Blanche Malfoy sont un vrai bonheur ! Bises.

**Chapitre 3 ( 1ère partie)**

Un mois passa. Severus indiqua au directeur qu'il restait, _pour l'instant_, mais il voulait que ses horaires soient réaménagés. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui-même, spécialement maintenant que Potter était dans sa vie. Dumbledore sembla plutôt heureux de cette décision mais Severus n'en était pas certain.

Dumbledore lui demanda les raisons de son revirement mais il refusa de le lui dire. Il se sentait honteux. Il détestait cacher des choses au directeur mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il restait à cause de Potter qu'il considérait comme le meilleur coup de sa vie.

Restait-il uniquement à cause de Potter ?

Il soupira, vaincu, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question.

Il regarda ses élèves de 6ème année – Gryffondor et Serpentard – et son attention fut attirée par un garçon de sa Maison qui lui ressemblait beaucoup au même âge. Kirk Thompson était son étudiant le plus brillant mais il était lunatique et toujours sur la défensive. Exactement comme lui. Severus s'était souvent demandé si Kirk ne souffrait pas d'abus à la maison, si son père était aussi cruel que le sien l'avait été.

Inconscient du regard de Severus posé sur lui, Kirk jeta un bref regard au Gryffondor assis juste derrière lui. Le Gryffondor, un garçon blond nommé Dionysus, lui sourit timidement et Kirk détourna les yeux, troublé.

Severus fronça les sourcils devant la scène dont il avait été témoin. Ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se montrent amical l'un envers l'autre. Pas que Kirk ne soit pas aimable, mais Severus connaissait ce regard. Ce n'était juste de l'amitié qu'il recherchait. Il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup plus dans l'air.

Il se demandait s'il devait ou non en parler avec Kirk - peut-être ôter quelques points à Dionysus pour avoir eu l'audace de sourire à un Serpentard – quand Harry Potter surgit dans la salle de classe, haletant. Severus était si interloqué qu'il resta sans réaction. Les élèves étaient plus calmes qu'habituellement et ils regardaient tous Harry, attendant qu'il parle.

- Potter ?

- Professeur Potter, vous allez bien ? demanda Dionysus, inquiet.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux. Seul un Gryffondor pouvait se monter aussi protecteur envers son enseignant préféré.

- Monsieur Potter, il y a un problème ? questionna froidement Severus.

- Vous…et…moi…parler…maintenant ! articula difficilement Harry, essoufflé.

_Ouais, super_. Comme si Severus allait simplement obéir comme un chiot.

- Je suis en plein milieu d'une très importante leçon, Potter, alors, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait…

- NON ! s'exclama Harry, fâché. J'ai besoin de vous parler _maintenant._

Ne voulant pas faire une scène, Severus s'excusa – avec quelques menaces au cas où ses élèves se tiendraient mal pendant son absence – et demanda à Harry de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois sur place, il se tourna vers Potter et fulmina :

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- C'est vrai que tu penses quitter l'école ? demanda Harry

Severus haussa un sourcil, agacé.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Dumbledore ! Puisque je n'avais pas de cours à donner, il m'a demandé de te donner ton nouvel horaire. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu en avais besoin et il m'a dit c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour te convaincre de rester à Poudlard, parce que tu étais pressé de partir !

Severus se retourna vers Harry et croisa les bras.

- Premièrement, tu n'as pas à interroger le directeur à propos de moi ! Mes raisons ne te concernent pas. Tu penses vraiment que tu as le droit de te mêler de mes affaires ?

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ça ou il faut que je te le rappelle ?

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent et il lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne sois pas insolent ! 

- Alors ne me traite pas comme si j'étais stupide, répliqua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je parte ou non ? Je ne pars plus, non ? Ce nouvel horaire le prouve. Quel est le problème ?

Harry baissa les yeux, soudain très fatigué.

- C'est juste que…je voulais savoir si les raisons de ce départ, c'était…moi.

Severus grogna mais les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter.

Harry releva la tête.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Severus soupira, courroucé.

- Ça ne te concerne pas. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as tiré de ma classe pour provoquer une telle scène ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mes affaires ne concernaient que moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Maintenant si cette conversation est terminée, je vais retourner dans ma classe. Pose l'horaire sur mon bureau une fois que tu seras parti.

Severus se dirigeait vers la porte mais les mots de Harry le stoppèrent.

- J'ai simplement…Et bien Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que…que tu étais stressé et…malade. C'est vrai ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Le Maître des Potions se demandait à quoi jouait le directeur. Il était stressé, certes, mais il n'était pas malade.

Il fixa Harry et fut surpris de le voir si préoccupé. Harry était inquiet pour _lui_. Il sentit une fissure dans son cœur. Severus ne lui devait aucune explication mais le jeune homme semblait si blessé et anxieux que Severus eut pitié de lui. Seul Harry avait le pouvoir de l'affecter ainsi. Malgré lui, il s'approcha de lui et caressa son visage.

- Je voulais partir parce que… je me sentais fatigué. Je _suis_ fatigué, dit Severus et il ne sut pas, des deux, qui était le plus choqué par cette révélation.

- Regardons les choses en face, Potter, je ne suis pas un enseignant populaire dans cette école. Tous mes étudiants me détestent, moi et mes cours. C'était bien au début mais maintenant que ma mission est accomplie, je…

- Mission ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelle mission ?

Severus rougit légèrement. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour laisser ses sentiments sortirent comme ça.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la question ! répondit-il, irrité. Le fait est que je ne manquerai à personne dans cette école et il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de congé. J'avais simplement planifié de prendre des vacances, me reposer un peu, repenser à ma vie. Mais…

Mais un agaçant morveux s'était mis sur son chemin, le faisant changer d'avis. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire _ça _à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas si mauvais, dit Harry gentiment.

Severus ricana.

- Pas _si _mauvais, hein ?

Harry rougit.

- Et bien, si c'est une consolation, j'ai toujours trouvé tes cours meilleurs que ceux de Binns !

Severus aurait dû se sentir offensé mais, curieusement, il ne l'était pas. Il savait exactement ce que tout le monde pensait de lui et de ses cours et l'opinion de Harry n'était pas différente. Mais Harry était le seul qui osait lui dire ça en face.

- C'est sensé me consoler ? demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître en colère.

- N-non…je veux dire, o-oui, bafouilla adorablement Harry. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es un bon enseignant. En fait, tu es le meilleur dans ta branche. Il n'y a personne qui en sache plus que toi sur les Potions ! Tu abordes le sujet comme de la poésie, comme un art.

- Mais c'_est_ un art, affirma Severus.

- Parfaitement ! Tu adores cette matière. En fait, c'est la seule chose qui te passionne, dit Harry.

Severus pensait que les Potions n'étaient pas la seule chose qui le passionnait mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, alors il laissa simplement Harry continuer son speech.

- Et tu fais une telle impression sur tes élèves ! Je me rappelle encore mon premier cours avec toi, c'est certain. _Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité._

Harry imita le timbre de voix de Severus et ce dernier cacha sa bouche derrière sa main pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait.

- Tu es simplement un peu trop rigide et sévère. Et bien, je suppose que ton prénom le prédestinait, non ?

- Potter…l'avertit Severus.

- Mon avis est que…si tu te lâchais un peu ou même souriait parfois, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimeraient.

« _Comme Lydia Abbott_, pensa Harry amèrement. _Peut-être que Rogue resterait fidèle à lui-même et alors aucune fille stupide ne s'amouracherait de lui, une fois de plus. »_

Severus était touché par le discours de Harry mais il ne le montra pas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils aiment, Potter. En avons-nous termin ?

Harry serra ses poings furieusement.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je…Je veux m'excuser d'avoir interrompu ta classe comme ça. C'est juste que…Et bien, j'avais besoin de savoir si tu allais bien. Je me faisais du souci. Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

Harry n'avait jamais paru si adorable aux yeux de Severus. Son doux regard ramollit un peu son cœur.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Potter, pas au sens littéral, du moins. Tu n'en as jamais marre de tout ?

Harry sourit tristement.

- Si, des tas de fois.

Ensuite il s'approcha de Severus jusqu'à le toucher.

- Quand tu dis que tu ne manquerais à personne, tu te trompes. Tu me manquerais, à moi.

Severus vacillait devant cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait faire une réplique cinglante mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il ne put tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait plus être un salaud avec Harry, pas quand le jeune homme semblait si fragile, son cœur si exposé. Severus pouvait le briser si facilement et il ne le  voulait pas. Il sentait un inexplicable besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » se demanda Severus en lui-même puis à Harry :

- Pourquoi je te manquerai ?

- Parce que je…me soucie de toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu veux bien nous le faire croire.

- Ne prétend pas que tu me connais, Potter ! cracha Severus, furieux.

Il était froid. Aussi froid que de la glace.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais, sourit Harry. Je suis juste bien content que tu restes. Tu t'occuperas des ASPICs, non ? 

Severus acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que se soit après les mots de Harry.

- Qui enseignera le reste du temps aux élèves ?

- Je ne sais pas mais sois assuré qu'il faudra mon approbation d'abord.

Harry gloussa.

- Sans blague ? Je pense que ce sera difficile d'être à la hauteur. Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. Désolé si j'ai été si…

- Toi ? suggéra Severus avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le regard furieux de Harry le brûla.

- Oui. Désolé si j'ai été si…moi. Simplement je…Et bien…

Harry rougit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant de s'enfoncer davantage.

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna maladroitement, trébuchant presque sur le tapis. Il était fatigué de prétendre que rien ne se passait et encore une fois Severus fut empli d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il voulait dire à ses étudiants de foutre le camp ainsi il pourrait emmener Harry dans sa chambre et…

- Quoi ? questionna Harry brisant le fil de ses pensées.

- Tu n'as rien oubli ? demanda Severus essayant de redescendre sur Terre.

Harry parut perplexe. Sous les yeux inquiets de Severus, il se rapprocha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le Maître des Potions était si stupéfait que ses lèvres restèrent immobiles sous celles de Harry quelques secondes. Quand le choc fut passé, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Le baiser dura suffisamment longtemps pour les laisser hors d'haleine.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Severus contre la bouche de Harry.

- Tu as dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose, murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

- Je parlais de mon horaire.

- Oh. La figure de Harry prit une belle teinte cramoisie. Je…Je pensais…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Que je voulais un baiser d'adieu ?

- Heu…Bien sûr que non ! Harry rit nerveusement. Je voulais juste…m'amuser…avec toi.

Harry s'élança en direction de la porte comme s'il avait des ailes aux pieds et manqua trébucher encore une fois. Severus tenta de l'aider à se stabiliser mais Harry recula comme si son contact était contagieux.

- Je suis désol ! Je…

- Potter ? Harry le regarda, confus. L'horaire, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

- Oh ! Bien sûr !

Harry prit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit. Severus pensa entendre Harry marmonna quelque chose comme « le voilà, ton foutu truc » mais il n'était pas sûr.

Harry pivota encore une fois sur lui-même pour partir, cette fois en essayant de ne pas agir si gauchement et Severus se retint d'applaudir.

- Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Quoi ?  aboya-t-il.

- Je t'attendrai dans mes quartiers ce soir.

Le jeune homme se tourna si vite que Severus était certain qu'il n'éviterait pas la chute cette fois, mais curieusement, Harry ne tomba pas. Il le regardait, abasourdi par les mots de Severus. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Severus souhaita pouvoir lire les yeux de Harry mais il ne put pas. Finalement, Harry acquiesça et sortit.

Après son départ, Severus se surprit à sourire sans son amertume coutumière pour la première fois depuis des années.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s'était rendu ridicule. Il ne pourrait plus regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait quand il lui avait donné _ce_ baiser. Rogue ne demanderait jamais un baiser d'adieu. Seul Harry était suffisamment stupide pour faire un truc comme ça. Sa seule excuse était qu'il perdait la moindre parcelle de logique quand Rogue était aux alentours.

Pourquoi diable, Rogue était-il si compliqué, de toute façon ? Harry ne pouvait jamais lire ses émotions. Bien que Rogue soit tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, Harry parvenait à entrevoir sa tristesse, parfois, mais c'était tout. Il ne savait même pas si Rogue avait été touché ou pas par son inquiétude concernant sa santé. Il pensait qu'il l'était.

Et il l'avait invité dans ses quartiers ce soir. Peut-être que c'était sa manière de le remercier de sa sollicitude.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent à la perspective de passer une autre nuit avec Rogue. Même s'il avait agi comme un imbécile, il irait. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il se sentait étrangement en paix quand il dormait avec Rogue. Ces nuits-là l'aidaient à maîtriser sa dépendance au _Soporiferum_, la plus puissante des potions de sommeil. 

Harry secoua la tête, commandant à son esprit de ne plus penser à Rogue ainsi il pourrait se concentrer sur les essais de ses élèves.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avec insistance et Harry l'invita à entrer.

- Tu as une minute ? demanda Rémus en s'arrêtant devant le bureau de Harry.

Harry soupira. Il y avait eu une époque, spécialement au début, où il prenait plaisir à la compagnie de Rémus. Plus tard, il s'était simplement senti agacé. Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, Rémus lui tenait une conférence sur les dangers du _Soporiferum. _Harry en avait sa claque parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire des conseils de Rémus ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement arrêter d'en prendre. Il avait essayé. N'était-ce pas assez ?

- Si tu es venu pour me parler de mon _problème_, comme tu dis, j'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi. Je n'ai rien pris en deux semaines.

Les yeux de Rémus s'allumèrent d'approbation mais Harry ajouta :

- Et bien, plus ou moins, en fait. J'ai ai bu samedi, lundi et…hier.

- Au moins, tu essaies, dit Rémus, compréhensif. C'est bien, Harry. Cette chose n'est pas bonne pour ta santé. Et je n'ose même pas penser à l'endroit où tu te le procures. Tu sais que l'Allée des Embrumes est le plus horrible endroit du monde pour se fournir en…

- Je sais, le coupa Harry avant d'être trop fâché. C'est pourquoi j'essaie d'arrêter.

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Comment trouves-tu la force d'arrêter ? questionna Rémus

Harry fixa Rémus et ne vit que de la gentillesse dans ses yeux, rien ne semblait plus irritant pour Rémus que crier sur lui par égard pour sa sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne comprenait pas ses inquiétudes mais Rémus pouvait essayer de voir son point de vue pour changer.

- Je vois quelqu'un, confessa tranquillement Harry. C'est le seul qui arrive à m'aider. Il ne le sait pas mais il le fait.

- Oh. C'est bien, dit Rémus en souriant. Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Harry humecta ses lèvres sèches.

- Heu…En fait, il…

Harry pouvait voir que Rémus semblait vraiment curieux mais il avait promis à Rogue qu'il ne permettrait à personne de savoir, alors il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il le faisait déjà assez comme ça.

- Il n'est pas encore prêt à se déclarer ouvertement gay.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses que c'est judicieux d'être avec une personne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ?

- Rémus, ne commence pas ! Tu n'es pas mon père, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Il vit de la peine dans les yeux de Rémus et il s'en voulut de se comporter comme un bâtard. Je suis désolé. Je veux dire…

- Je sais que je ne suis ne ton père ni ton parrain, dit Rémus tranquillement, Mais je m'inquiète de la même manière.

Harry inspira difficilement. Il avait la gorge serrée.

- Je sais. C'est juste que…je sais prendre soin de moi.

- Vraiment ? Rémus lui lança un de ses regards pénétrants mais ne dit rien. Es-tu heureux au moins ?

- Oui. 

D'une manière étrange Harry pensait qu'il était heureux. Il l'était, non ?

- J'espère pouvoir le rencontrer prochainement.

Harry sourit. Peu importait sa colère contre Rémus qui s'immisçait tout le temps dans sa vie, il était très content qu'il ne le traite pas différemment simplement à cause de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui avait écrit un stupide article qui expliquait comment Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était devenu Le-Garçon-Qui-Appréciait-Les-Garçons. Ses plus proches amis n'avaient eu aucun problème avec ça mais la plupart de ses collègues avaient arrêté de lui parler. Pas qu'il s'en souciait. Il y était habitué. Toute sa vie, on l'avait traité comme ça. Une minute, on l'aimait et la suivante, il était la personne la plus détestée au monde.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	6. chapitre 3 2ème partie

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca **: Merci ! Mais je te rappelle que seule la traduction est à moi. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci encore ! Voilà la suite ! Bises.

**Lyly** : Nous sommes lundi, la suite est là. Bisous.

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : Voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Oui, Harry est accro…et je crois que Rogue aussi…LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Chapitre 3 (2ème partie)**

****

« Je suis en train de me demander… »

Severus regarda par dessus son bureau et observa Harry qui jouait avec un Vif d'or, vautré sur son divan. Il admettait que Harry avait été étonnement patient ce soir. Pas une fois il ne s'était plaint de devoir attendre alors que Severus corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves. Peut-être qu'il mûrissait après tout.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir si tu avais des trucs à faire ? Je m'ennuie…dit Harry.

Severus se renfrogna. Trop pour sa patience, alors. Il secoua la tête. Potter était désespérant.

- Je dois finir ce soir, Potter. Si tu si impatient de t'envoyer en l'air, trouve quelqu'un de ton âge qui puisse te satisfaire, répliqua froidement Severus.

Harry grogna.

- Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça. En outre, tu arrives très bien à me satisfaire. Je pense que c'est moi qui ne parviens pas à satisfaire ton désir parfois, dit Harry en plaisantant.

Severus rougit et il ne savait pas si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

- Un peu de respect, Potter !

Harry gloussa doucement et Severus prit le temps de le regarder, ébloui. Il devait admettre que Harry était même plus craquant quand il riait comme ça. Ses yeux étincelaient comme deux émeraudes, magnifiques et hypnotiques, et…

Et encore une fois, Severus laissait son esprit voguer comme celui d'un adolescent. Il blâma son épuisement qui laissait échapper sa rationalité pour laisser la place à une totale stupidité, comme admirer les traits délicats de Potter qui lui inspiraient une poésie assez médiocre. Il jura dans la barbe. Potter, ce sale gosse, était trop distrayant. Severus aurait pu lui dire de s'en aller mais chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Harry, il oubliait ce qu'il voulait lui dire au début.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry et Severus pouvait voir qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ?

- En fait, si. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Harry haussa les épaules en lançant le Vif d'or dans les airs et en le rattrapant. J'étais supposé prendre des leçons de danse avec Neville mais je déteste danser, alors…je n'y suis pas aller.

Severus arrêta de prétendre qu'il lisait l'essai devant ses yeux et se concentra sur Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Harry s'assit. Neville va se marier avec Ginny à la fin de l'année, alors il a demandé à Ron et à moi d'être les garçons d'honneur. Le problème est qu'il veut que je danse avec mon compagnon et que je suis vraiment nul alors il m'a dit d'apprendre au lieu de me rendre ridicule. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'apprendre à danser. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Il est aussi maladroit que moi ! Simplement parce qu'il s'est légèrement amélioré, maintenant il veut que nous fassions tous pareil ! C'est grotesque, tu ne trouve pas ? Ron est d'accord avec moi.

Severus sentit quelque chose lui piquer la gorge, désespérant d'en sortir et il réalisa, perplexe, qu'il voulait rire. Harry avait une adorable expression indignée sur le visage et il se remplit d'une variété d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait ou, peut-être, ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il se rappela les quelques fois où Harry avait dansé et Severus savait que c'était vraiment tordant.

- Est-ce que tu _ris_ ? demanda Harry, étonné.

Harry ne le sut jamais parce que Severus effaça promptement toutes traces d'émotion sur son visage et refusa de parler de ça. Harry insista jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions explose et lui intime de se taire ou il le jetterait dehors.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours de si lunatique ? se plaignit Harry.

- Des années de pratique, ricana Severus.

- Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Ça a dû être terrible. Je me rappelle plusieurs de tes souvenirs d'enfance. Il y avait toujours un homme qui hurlait et une femme qui pleurait. Il y avait aussi un enfant terrorisé qui leur criait d'arrêter et l'homme…

- ASSEZ !

- …le tabassait, finit tranquillement Harry.

Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue si secoué. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il avait déjà quitté le sofa et se stoppa devant Rogue. Il plaça sa main gentiment sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Severus se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba sur le sol. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mentionner mon pass !

- Mais je veux te connaître ! contra bravement Harry. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie qui a pu te rendre si glacé et si insensible. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as érigé ce mur autour de ton cœur !

- J'ai dit que ça suffisait ! gronda Severus. Dormir dans mon lit ne te donne pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée. Si tu insistes encore, je mets fin à notre marché maintenant.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de défi muet mais finalement, il abaissa son regard, vaincu.

Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Severus voulut s'excuser auprès de Harry. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr, il avait une réputation à tenir mais Harry semblait si blessé qu'il souhaita être différent. Il désira être bon et compréhensif. Il avait envie de pouvoir parler de son passé comme une personne normale. Mais c'était encore un sujet sensible pour lui, même après toutes ces années.

Harry était soudainement très conscient qu'il serait impossible d'atteindre le cœur de Severus. Il le voulait mais il n'était pas prêt pour cette tâche. Pas encore. Il n'avait jamais été bon dans les relations. Quand il avait admis ses penchants, il pensait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec les mecs comme il en avait eu avec les filles, parce les mecs, c'est moins compliqué que les filles. Il se trompait. Ce n'était pas le genre qui rendait les choses plus ou moins difficiles. C'était dans la nature humaine.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte, pensant que sa nuit était foutue quand il sentit la main de Rogue lui prendre le coude.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda Severus.

- Je pense que je vais te laisser seul. Visiblement, tu ne veux pas de moi ici.

Harry ne semblait plus blessé mais plutôt irrité. Severus connaissait parfaitement cette étincelle de haine dans les yeux verts. Il y avait été confronté de nombreuses fois par le passé. Mais maintenant, ça le rendait triste. Il ne voulait plus jamais que Harry le dévisage ainsi.

- Si je t'interrogeais  sur ta vie auprès des Dursley, tu ne serais pas en colère ? demanda Severus.

- Je le serai mais pas contre toi. Je n'aime pas parler d'eux mais je ne serai pas dérangé d'en parler avec toi. Après tout, je t'…, Harry s'interrompit brusquement, sa figure rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

Harry tenta de sortir de la pièce encore une fois mais Severus l'en empêcha.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de rester non plus.

- Tu n'es qu'un morveux insolent.

- Et toi, un connard graisseux ! Bon, ex-graisseux en fait, mais connard quand même…

Sans que Harry ne sache comment, Severus l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec un baiser qui lui coupa les jambes.

- Tu es un homme étrange, murmura Harry.

Severus le savait. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses qui n'allaient pas avec lui et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry aimait passer ses nuits avec _lui_ – le connard _ex-graisseux_ comme il le disait lui-même – au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec des garçons de son âge. Cette constatation le rendit encore plus méfiant que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi Harry voulait être avec lui alors qu'il pouvait choisir quelqu'un de séduisant, quelqu'un de plus sexy, quelqu'un de _mieux_ ?

Severus aurait dû le laisser aller. Il aurait dû lui dire sur-le-champ qu'il était un homme solitaire qui appréciait sa solitude. C'était un mensonge mais ça le débarrasserait de Harry. Mais il fut choqué de réaliser qu'il ne voulait nullement que Harry sorte de sa vie. Il était égoïste, il voulait Harry pour lui tout seul.

- Si tu pars, tu manqueras une leçon de danse, laissa échapper Severus, mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu restes, je t'apprendrai comment danser et alors tu ne te couvriras pas de ridicule au mariage de Londubat.

- Toi ? Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Oui, Potter, moi.

- _Toi _? répéta Harry, perplexe.

- Est-ce qu'en plus du reste, tu serais aussi sourd ? dit Severus, agacé.

- C'est juste que…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…Tu sais danser ?

- Ne sois pas si choqu ! Tu m'as déjà vu danser avant, Potter !

Harry fit la grimace. 

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'étais pas si mal. Je me rappelle le Bal de Noël de 4ème année et un autre où tu dansais avec Minerva. Mais à part ça…

- Tu l'appelles Minerva ?

- Je peux t'appeler Severus si tu m'y autorises. J'appelle la majorité des enseignants par leur prénom.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il était bien prudent de laisser Harry l'appeler Severus. Il aimait le son de son prénom sur les lèvres de Harry, c'était sûr. Il l'aimait encore plus quand Harry l'appelait, la voix tremblante, éperdu de désir. Il soupira. Il était condamné d'avance.

- Tu peux m'appeler Severus si tu veux, dit Severus comme si ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

Les yeux de Harry semblèrent jaillir de leurs orbites. Il était si surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry, alors.

Severus rit presque avec gêne.

- Je le ferai si j'en ai envie.

Haryy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais Severus fut plus rapide.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser, oui ou non ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry avec animation.

« Bon sang ! Qu'il est craquant » pensa Severus, fâché.

- Au fait, comment tu sais danser ? Tes aptitudes sociales sont pires que les miennes ! questionna Harry.

Severus se sentit ennuyé, pas parce que Harry l'avait insulté mais parce que la question le renvoyait à de douloureux souvenirs. Il tourna le dos et répondit :

- Ta mère m'a appris.

- Ma mère ? Harry arrêta de respirer une seconde.

- Oui. Ta mère, une Gryffondor typique, m'a pris en pitié quand j'ai été humilié par ton père et sa bande après un bal, alors elle a décidé de me monter comment faire. Elle était…gentille. Ta mère était comme ça avec tout le monde, peu lui importait combien ils étaient paumés.

Harry était pris de court par cette soudaine confession.

- Est-ce tu as…Etais-tu…

- C'est une _amie_, précisa Severus quand il réalisa ce que Harry voulait savoir. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi as-tu…

- Assez, Potter, l'avertit Severus.

Harry lui obéit docilement. Il pensait la même chose en fait, Severus l'avait suffisamment surpris pour aujourd'hui.

- Viens ici, l'appela Severus tranquillement.

Son cœur battant la chamade, Harry s'approcha. Severus enlaça sa taille et l'amena plus près, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Pendant qu'il lui indiquait la marche à suivre, Harry lui demanda s'ils dansaient sans musique.

- Sers-toi de ton imagination, Potter.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'il sentait les mains de Severus lui caresser doucement la taille pendant qu'ils bougeaient, il était entouré par une douce mélodie qui suivait ses pas à la perfection. En fait, il pensa, un instant, qu'il entendait jouer quelque part une de ces stupides chansons d'amour. Il soupira avec délices, le corps alangui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, souhaitant rester ainsi pour toujours.

C'était la première fois, en fait, qu'il se sentait proche de Severus. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait _sentir_ Severus tout autour de lui et il en aimait chaque minute. C'était tout simplement merveilleux d'être dans ses bras, câliné, protégé.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux de Severus, allumés d'une lueur qu'il ne put identifier mais qui le brûla à l'intérieur. Severus caressa son visage avec une main, perdu dans son monde. Il captura les lèvres de Harry pour un doux baiser tandis qu'ils continuaient à bouger. La tête de Harry lui tournait si vite qu'il pensa qu'il allait tomber si Severus arrêtait de le tenir.

C'était la chanson encore une fois. Elle faisait son chemin dans le cœur de Harry et y restait alors qu'ils s'embrassaient farouchement.

- Est-ce que tu entends ça ? demanda Harry après qu'ils aient interrompu leur baiser.

- Quoi ? dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Cette musique…Est-ce que tu l'entends ?

- Je pense…que oui. Je ne suis pas sûr.

Severus essaya sans succès de se concentrer sur autre chose que Harry.

Harry sourit.

- Je deviens fou alors.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

Dansant toujours sur la chanson imaginaire, Severus amena Harry dans sa chambre. Ce dernier capitula de bon gré sous ses caresses.

Harry n'avait senti Severus si détendu comme il le fut cette nuit-là.  

Danser avec Harry avait été le paradis et l'enfer en même temps. Severus sentait des _papillons_ dans son estomac. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut choqué de voir comme il avait l'air serein. Il tenta de reprendre son attitude coutumière, de celles qui l'avaient sauvé de nombreuses fois mais il ne put.

C'était un vrai désastre. Il sentit ses mains trembler. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment… ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça.

C'était _Potter_. Il ne le haïssait pas comme chacun le pensait mais…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. C'était un sentiment si contradictoire. Il sentait un pincement au cœur mais d'un autre côté, c'était en quelque sorte une détresse agréable. Il se sentait aussi enthousiaste et heureux. Il ne crierait qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur de façon inattendue mais c'était assez proche.

Tenir Harry dans ses bras comme ça était une image qu'il voulait graver dans son esprit à jamais. Il détestait être si fleur bleue mais c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

Qui aurait imaginé que son cœur battrait encore comme ça ? Il semblait même plus jeune. Les rides sur son front avaient miraculeusement disparu.

Il n'était pas content. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et en même temps si malheureux.

Qu'est-ce c'était ?

« _C'est l'amour, pauvre imbécile_ » lui répondit son reflet.

Avec un profond soupir, il éteignit les lumières de la salle de bain et retourna au lit.

- NON ! S'il vous plait non ! Pas encore ! Ne me faites pas ça encore une fois ! entendit-il Harry hurler.

En un instant, il était auprès de lui. Harry haletait et s'agitait entre les draps, il semblait au bord de la panique. Il marmonna aussi des choses à propos de Sirius Black.

- Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi ! dit Severus en lui tapotant gentiment la figure. C'est seulement un cauchemar !

- Non…Reviens ! J'ai besoin d'entrer…Je vais…SIRIUS !

Severus jura tout bas, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Une lumière bleue en jaillit et les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement mais ils semblaient vides.

- Harry ?

Harry regarda Severus comme s'il voyait au travers.

- Quoi ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans ma chambre à coucher.

- Quelle chambre à coucher ? questionna Harry, déconcerté.

- La mienne, Potter.

Les yeux de Harry parurent se fixer un peu plus.

- Rogue ?

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas.

Severus soupir. Harry était toujours confus. Manifestement, il n'était encore sorti de son cauchemar.

- Repose-toi simplement, Potter, dit Severus d'une voix lasse.

- Tu restes avec moi ? murmura Harry.

Severus acquiesça.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant.

Si Harry n'avait pas été si somnolent, il aurait été choqué de voir combien Severus était gentil avec lui.

Harry sourit doucement et il se pelotonna contre Severus au moment où ce dernier se coucha à ses côtés. Severus eut un instant de panique avant de se détendre un peu. C'était étrange d'être tenu de la sorte. Les démonstrations d'affection le terrifiaient plus que tout.

- De quoi tu rêvais ? demanda-t-il à Harry

- Quoi ?

- Ton cauchemar. C'était à propos de quoi ?

- Je…J'étais de nouveau au Département des Mystères et…Sirius est simplement tombé derrière le voile. J'ai tenté d'y entrer mais Rémus ne m'a pas laissé.

Le corps de Harry trembla et Severus resserra son étreinte. Aussi fort qu'ait été sa haine pour Black, il savait à quel point il avait été important pour Harry.

- Chaque fois que j'essaie d'entrer, quelqu'un est toujours là pour m'arrêter, marmonna Harry. Il y a cette voix aussi. Elle me dit de suivre Sirius, de la rejoindre…

- Vraiment ? Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout. Est-ce que tu sais à qui est cette voix ?

- Non.

Severus était soucieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne traverse pas le voile.

- Je ne veux pas. Tu es ici maintenant. Quand tu es là, je sais que je ne veux aller nulle part ailleurs. Harry bailla. Je veux juste…rester avec toi.

Harry s'endormit immédiatement après ça. Severus crut que Harry tremblait encore mais il réalisa que c'était _lui _qui tremblait. Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides et ses mains moites. Spontanément, il embrassa doucement Harry sur la tempe.

« _Parfois tu es si mignon, Potter_ » pensa-t-il un bref instant avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Il essayerait d'en savoir un peu plus à propos de cette _voix_ dès le lendemain.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Je fais une petite pause pendant les vacances de Pâques. Donc, pas de mise en ligne lundi prochain mais je vous donne rendez-vous, sans faute, le 19 avril.

Joyeuses Pâques et ne vous gavez pas trop de chocolat !

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	7. chapitre 4 1

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca **: Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : La suite n'est pas mal non plus. Merci d'aimer ma traduction. Bises.

**Fanny MJV** : Salut toi ! Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, je trouve que cette fic n'est pas vraiment un slash HP/SS classique. Blanche Malfoy arrive toujours à trouver un biais original et rendre son histoire plus intéressante. Enfin, à toi de juger…Bisous.

**Lyly** : Elle est là, enfin ! Bises.

**Crackos** : Salut la nouvelle ! Oui cette fic est vraiment bien et c'est un plaisir de la traduire. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Serais-tu en passe de devenir mon pom-pom boy officiel ? Mais non, je rigole ! Nous sommes le 19, la suite est là. A plus. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Salut la nouvelle ! Oui, toutes les fics de Blanche Malfoy sont excellentes. Si tu ne connais pas les autres traductions de ses fics, cours-y vite ! Tu les trouveras dans mes liens sous JessHDH. Bisous.

**Wang** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci d'apprécier mon travail, je fais ce que je peux et j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir ! La suite un peu plus bas. Bises.

**Chapitre 4 (1ère partie)**

Cela prit deux semaines à Severus pour qu'il décide si oui ou non il allait parler à Lupin. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus à propos des cauchemars de Harry sans avoir à interroger Lupin mais Harry était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qui le concernait. En outre, Harry ne se souvenait même pas qu'il lui avait parlé de ce cauchemar sur Sirius. Ça pouvait être seulement un mauvais rêve mais entendre une étrange voix vous intimer de rejoindre un homme mort n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Il ne voulait pas demander à Harry parce que s'il le faisait, ça signifierait qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui. De fait, il s'inquiétait pour lui mais Harry n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

Lupin n'était pas non plus un bon choix mais Severus avait l'impression que le loup-garou savait ce qui se passait. Parce que quelque chose _clochait_. Severus en aurait mis sa main à couper. C'était drôle en y repensant. Il savait toujours quand Harry avait des ennuis. C'était pour le Maître des Potions comme un sixième sens. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait acquis mais il l'avait ressenti dès l'instant où Harry avait posé le pied sur le sol de Poudlard, la première fois.

C'était agaçant et même perturbant et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Alors, malgré la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se mêler de ses affaires, il entra dans le bureau de Lupin.

- Severus ? 

Rémus ne cacha pas sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Severus franchissait la porte de son bureau à moins que ce ne soit la pleine lune.

Severus le regarda intensément. Il détestait quand Lupin l'appelait comme ça. Ça donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient amis alors qu'ils étaient des ennemis mortels. Bien que Severus ne pensât plus à Lupin autant qu'avant, c'était dur de le rencontrer. La présence de Lupin était un constant rappel de ce passé qu'il mourrait d'envie d'oublier.

- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, dit sèchement Severus, tentant de dissiper le passé de son esprit.

Rémus haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Potter ? Il a des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence. Severus percevait la tension de Rémus. Il en était absolument certain maintenant. Il _se passait_ quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous, les Gryffondor au lieu de répondre à une simple question, vous en posez toujours une autre ?

Rémus croisa les bras.

- Ce n'est pas une simple question et je ne sais pas en quoi Harry peut te concerner.

Severus réprima son envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ? Severus se sentait concerné par Harry plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était lui qui gardait un œil attentif sur Harry depuis sa première année à Poudlard. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé ce stupide gamin de nombreuses fois. Quelqu'un l'avait-il remercié pour ça ? Non. Pendant que ce pauvre Rémus Lupin ne se mêlait pas de la vie de Harry, Severus avait toujours était là pour le garçon. Peut-être était-il un peu froid et ses méthodes n'étaient pas exactement celles d'un héros typique mais il se souciait de Harry. Il savait bien qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Severus eut un petit rire suffisant.

- Tu oublies que c'est moi qui l'ai protégé toutes ces années.

- Ouais, bien sûr, répliqua Rémus froidement. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a fait face à Voldemort à l'âge de onze ans, c'est aussi pourquoi il a trouvé un basilik quand il en a eu douze. Oh, et n'oublions pas que tu as tout bousillé pour lui quand tu es apparu comme un fou à la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il en avait treize. Dois-je continuer ? J'ai tout un tas de magnifiques histoires qui racontent comment tu l'as _protég_ toutes ces années.

Severus fulmina.

- J'ai essayé de mon mieux de le maintenir à l'écart des ennuis. Ce n'est pas faute si le danger le suit partout où il va ! Je sens qu'il a des problèmes c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé après l'ultime bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'as pas oublié. C'est foutument commode pour toi ! Il ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais la première personne qu'il a vue ensuite quand il est sorti du coma et tu étais soudain devenu son héros.

Les  mots de Severus étaient pleins d'amertume.

- Rémus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de James, le seul qui pouvait décemment assurer la sécurité de Harry, et pourtant, Rémus Lupin le lâche a décidé de partir, de s'enfuir, de…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, s'exclama Rémus, troublé. J'ai passé ma vie entière à m'inquiéter pour Harry ! Oui, je suis resté éloigné mais seulement parce que je pensais que c'était mieux. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, Severus et tu le sais !

- Vraiment ?

- OUI !  

Severus savait que c'était la vérité. Lupin était un loup-garou. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait prendre soin d'un enfant. Même Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas permis. Mais Severus ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments après tout, le doux et loyal Rémus Lupin ne s'était jamais soucié de lui.

- En outre, c'était la maison des Dursley qui protégeait Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en inquiètes, de toute façon ? En quoi ça te concerne ? demanda Rémus.

- Parce que je n'ai pas gaspillé dix de ma vie à le maintenir en vie pour tout foutre en l'air à la fin, s'entendit répondre Severus.

Rémus le regarda, abasourdi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais tant.

Severus serra les poings. Il s'était promis de ne pas perdre son sang-froid mais il se sentait littéralement bouillir. Il était contrarié par ses propres sentiments. Il n'était pas sentimental. Il avait toujours su se préserver. Et peut-être que s'il se répétait ces mots encore et encore, il arriverait finalement à se convaincre qu'il maîtrisait ses émotions.

- Réponds-moi, Lupin ! cria-t-il, balançant son self-control par la fenêtre. Il se passe quelques chose. Je le sais.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Severus dut le décider parce que curieusement, Rémus obtempéra :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te t'en soucies mais…Harry a fait quelque chose de dingue. Il a été très stupide et imprudent.

- Dis-moi une chose que je ne sais pas déjà, ricana Severus.

Rémus sourit faiblement.

- Ouais, mais…j'ignore ce qui se passe _exactement_. J'ai simplement découvert récemment, lors d'une de mes visites sur l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'il était devenu un client régulier d'Antoine, le propriétaire de l'échoppe de potions.

Severus sentit une brusque secousse dans son estomac. Tandis qu'il assimilait l'information, Rémus poursuivit :

- Je lui en ai parlé, bien sûr. Antoine est un individu louche et l'Allée des Embrumes le dernier endroit où Harry devrait se trouver. Il s'est fâché contre moi mais j'ai pu lui faire dire ce qu'il achetait chez Antoine.

Severus avait peur de le questionner mais il passa outre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- _Soporiferum_.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? explosa Severus. Pourquoi…Il grimaça. Je vois. C'est une question idiote, en fait, mais même…Pourquoi doit-il acheter une si dangereuse potion dans un endroit comme le magasin d'Antoine ? N'a-t-il aucun bon sens pour aller faire ses achats dans l'Allée des Embrumes, par Merlin ? Jusqu'où son imprudence ira-t-elle ?

- Il a dit qu'il en prenait depuis une année maintenant.

Severus en eut le souffle coupé et Rémus ajouta promptement :

- Il achète le _Soporiferum_ d'Antoine depuis très peu de temps. Je crois qu'il boit celui qu'Antoine lui prépare depuis environ deux mois. Avant ça, il avait pris l'habitude d'en dérober dans les stocks de Madame Pomfresh ou dans les tiens mais ça le rendait malheureux, alors la seule façon d'en obtenir est l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Il m'a volé, _moi _? hurla Severus. Espèce de sale petit…

Severus se demanda un instant si Harry dormait avec lui uniquement pour se procurer du Soporiferum plus facilement. C'était une pensée si terrible qu'il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Son esprit de Gryffondor ne le lui aurait pas permis, c'est pourquoi il s'était rendu sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour s'approvisionner.

- Severus, l'appela doucement Rémus. Maintenant que je t'ai dit ça, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te soucies de Harry. As-tu remarqué qu'il se comportait différemment ? Est-ce que la potion de sommeil l'affecte d'une autre façon ? Je sais. Il m'a dit qu'il avait arrêté d'en prendre et…

- Oh ? Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Quand ?

- Il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et que cette personne l'aidait.

Les yeux de Severus  étincelèrent.

- Vraiment ? Il t'a dit qui c'était ?

- Non. Il n'a pas voulu. Il a dit que la personne n'était pas encore prête à se dévoiler publiquement.

- Il faisait référence à un amant ? Severus avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Oui…Je suppose. Rémus fixa bizarrement Severus. Tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? Je t'ai raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de Harry, choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne. Il est temps pour toi de partager ce que tu sais avec moi.

Severus ne voulait rien dire. Il voulait juste quitter la pièce et réfléchir. C'était trop pour lui de composer avec tout ça en une seule fois. D'abord, il découvrait que Harry achetait une dangereuse potion de sommeil à un type qui ne l'était pas moins dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ensuite il apprenait que Harry avait volé du _Soporiferum_ dans _ses _réserves. Et pour couronner le tout, Harry avait arrêté d'en boire parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aidait. Qui était cette personne ? Lui ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pouvait-il aider Harry ?

- Severus…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda Severus.

Rémus tressaillit.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as interrogé sur Harry.

Severus soupira.

- Tu savais à propos de ses cauchemars avec Black ?

- Plus ou moins. Il m'en a raconté un peu.

- Et de cette étrange voix qui l'incite à rejoindre Black derrière le voile ?

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ce n'est peut-être rien mais maintenant que je sais à propos du _Soporiferum_, je crois que la potion ne combat pas seulement les insomnies de Harry mais qu'elle le contrôle aussi.

- Mais…Rémus était perplexe. Comment est-ce possible ? Et même si c'était le cas, franchir le voile dans un rêve ne va pas tuer Harry !

- Non. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a piégé Harry une fois et il s'est précipité au Ministère. C'est le même procédé.

- Tu penses que Harry irait là-bas ? demanda Rémus incrédule.

- Il pourrait, s'il pense que Black l'appelle, dit Severus très sérieusement.

- Oh mon Dieu. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

Severus ricana.

- Je le ferai bien sûr. C'est mon boulot, non ? Je suis celui qui garde un œil sur ce fou alors qu'il ne fait que des choses stupides. Et toi, Lupin, tu iras le raconter aux autres. Tu l'as toujours protégé de la mauvaise façon ! Il a besoin de discipline pas d'une simple tape dans le dos !

- J'ignorais que c'était si mauvais. Et il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner parce que j'ai brisé sa confiance. Rémus fit une pause comme si quelque chose venait tout juste de le frapper. Comme se fait-il que tu sois au courant des cauchemars de Harry ? Comment peux-tu savoir à propos de la voix qu'il entend dans ses rêves ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il t'ait dit quelque chose comme ça à _toi_ ! Il ne me l'a même pas dit !

- Il ne me l'a pas dit non plus, enfin pas exactement, grommela Rogue. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il me l'a dit. Il était trop endormi.

- Mais alors…Comment…Pourquoi… ?

La pièce était silencieuse et la vérité frappa Rémus avec la force d'un Cognard. Severus remarqua que Rémus avait juste eu à mettre deux et deux ensemble et il était tellement sidéré qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, il attendit l'explosion de Rémus qui vint sous la forme d'un poing qui s'abattit sur sa figure.

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ? hurla Rémus, fou de rage.

Severus caressa l'endroit où Rémus l'avait frappé et eut un rire méprisant. Il pouvait le nier. Il pouvait dire à dire à Rémus que c'était un malade, qu'il n'avait jamais posé un doigt sur Harry. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait que Rémus sache et il savait que Harry ne serait pas gêné de le lui dire, quoiqu'il le réprimanderait probablement pour avoir laisser Rémus l'apprendre de manière si brutale.

- Tu es…Tu es un être abjecte ! s'exclama Rémus, dégoûté. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça. C'est un enfant !

- Un enfant ? Et bien, il agit parfois comme s'il en était encore un mais en dehors de ça, il a bien grandi. Il a vingt et un an, Lupin, alors laisse tomber !

- Tu…Tu es celui dont Harry m'a parlé. Tu es son…

- Amant.

Rémus essaya de le frapper encore mais cette fois Severus était mieux préparé. Il lui donnait ce droit une fois, pas plus.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je ne crois pas que j'aie besoin de te l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Severus.

- Tu profites de lui ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit avec toi si tu n'avais pas rien fait de mauvais avec lui, dit vicieusement Rémus.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait. En fait, c'est lui qui a commenc ! Ton précieux garçon m'a séduit.

- Tu mens !

- C'est vrai ! Peut importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait qu'il ne voulait pas. Ce n'est pas un gosse. En fait il est plutôt mature. Il me surprend même parfois.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu veux me blesser ? demanda Rémus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un seul des mots qu'avait prononcé Severus. C'est ta manière de te venger ? Je sais que tu me détestes mais pas à ce point-là, pas suffisamment pour utiliser Harry pour me blesser.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! dit Severus, outré.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous.

Severus lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je le dirai à Dumbledore ! Tu seras vir !

Severus vacilla un peu mais il ne le montra pas. C'était précisément ce qu'il craignait mais il ne donnerait pas à Rémus le plaisir de le voir nerveux. Perdre l'estime de Dumbledore serait horrible mais il y survivrait. En outre, Harry n'était plus un étudiant. Même si Dumbledore ne lui adressait plus la parole ou le réprimandait d'une autre façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le Directeur puisse faire contre lui. Mais la vérité n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Severus.

- Je parlerai à Harry, continua Rémus sans pitié. Je lui dirai tout sur nous.

Severus se tourna brusquement. Les mots de Rémus provoquèrent en lui une fureur incontrôlable. Il empoigna Rémus par le col et le souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

- Tu ne lui diras rien parce que rien n'est arrivé entre nous ! beugla Severus.

Rémus trembla un peu mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Oh ! oui, mon cher Severus, il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est indéniable. Nos étions petits amis, tu te rappelles ? Nous nous sommes embrassés, nous avons bais

Severus lâcha la chemise de Rémus, écœuré.

- Et tu m'as trahi de la plus pire manière qui soit.

- Je n'étais pas…Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Je peux pas croire que tu utilises Harry juste pour me punir.

- Je ne ferai jamais…

- Harry !

Severus suivit le regard horrifié de Rémus en direction de la porte et il se pétrifia en voyant Harry debout là, une expression perdue sur le visage. Harry quitta la pièce immédiatement. Rémus cria son nom et tenta de courir après lui mais Severus l'en empêcha.

- Lâche-moi ! exigea Rémus.

Severus secoua la tête. Il était littéralement terrifié à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur il paraissait aussi froid que jamais.

- Laisse-le. Je le rejoindrai dans une minute.

- Il pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide !

- Il n'est pas si théâtral et je ne suis pas si important pour lui, dit Severus quoique pas vraiment sûr. Je lui parlerai.

Rémus le regarda étrangement.

- C'est moi qui devrais lui parler.

- Non. Laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière.

- Ta manière ?

- Précisément. Je suis certain que la scène entre vous deux serait très touchante, larmoyante et horriblement sentimentale. Mais il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre, cependant.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Rémus, en colère.

- Moi.

- C'est ridicule !

- Vraiment ?

Rémus remarqua que Severus semblait soudain très fatigué et il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses intentions concernant Harry.

- Que ressens-tu pour lui ? demanda Rémus. Dis-moi la vérité, Severus, parce que Harry est tout ce qui me reste.

Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra.

Je prends soin de lui. C'est suffisant.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	8. chapitre 4 2

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca** : Salut Artemis ! Suite et fin du 4ème chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic. Bisous.

**Pioupiou** : La suite est l ! Je mets en ligne tous les lundis, par demi-chapitre parce qu'ils sont assez longs. Voilà. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : D'accord ! Va pour supporter officiel. Mais quand même, t'imaginer avec un énorme pompon dans chaque main et lever la jambe en rythme, ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes ! LOL. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments. A plus. Bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Salut ! Merci ! Ah ben oui ! Rogue et Lupin, ça peut surprendre mais les explications sont dans cette fin de chapitre. Bises.

**Cholera** : Merci d'être revenue ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! Elle est là, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Khalan **: Je ne résiste pas à de telles supplications ! LOL. La suite est là comme tous les lundis. Bisous.

**Lyly **: Je m'efforce d'être là à temps pour celles et ceux qui ont plaisir à lire mon travail. Merci d'apprécier mes efforts. Bises.

**Watashina **: Merci ! #^_^#. J'essaie au maximum de franciser les phrases afin de rendre le texte fluide et agréable à lire. Bisous.

**Crackos** : La réaction de Harry juste plus bas. Bises.

**Denebola** : Elle est l ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Elle est vraiment bien. Bisous.

**Wang** : On peut dire « pauvre Harry ! » mais il a de la ressource et ne mâche pas ses mots ! LOL. La réponse à ta question juste en dessous. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cet exercice de traduction plaise autant. Bisous.

**Flore** : La voilà. Bises.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit mot pour vous rappeler que nous avons passé la moitié de cette fic. Elle comporte 8 chapitres, 7 en fait, le huitième a été rajouté, vous comprendrez quand nous y viendrons.

Pour celles et ceux qui me demandaient s'il existait **un fanart **de cettefic. Alors, j'ai cherché sur le site de Blanche Malfoy et je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé. D'autres encore se demandaient la tête qu'aurait un Rogue aux cheveux courts. Je m'y suis collé et le résultat est sur **le site le Vif d'Or** de mon indispensable-correcteur-en-chef Rémus James Lupin, **le lien est dans ma bio**. Je ne dessine que sur la base de photo, alors ne cherchez pas trop loin, c'est un portrait de Alan Rickman, talentueux acteur s'il en est. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Voilà. Bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 4 ( 2ème partie)**

« _Je parlerai à Harry. Je lui dirai tout sur nous_. »

Ces mots hantaient Harry. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire un saut dans le bureau de Rémus pour quelques suggestions concernant ses cours, la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu était d'entendre une conversation privée. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à découvrir que Rémus et Severus étaient amants.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel, ses yeux dans le vague.

« _Je lui dirai tout sur nous_. »

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ce terrible souvenir. Il ne se rappelait plus rien après ça. Sa vision était devenue floue et il avait été déchiré entre une colère irrépressible et une infinie tristesse. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait rejoint sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la vie de Rogue et ça le blessait. Il était uniquement un jouet entre ses mains. Mais ce triste constat ne le blessait pas autant que de savoir que _Rémus_ en était un autre.

Il garda les paupières serrées pour empêcher les larmes de rage de couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. C'était une raison idiote de pleurer de toute façon. C'était juste une autre peine de cœur. Personne n'était immunisé contre ça, personne ne pouvait y échapper. Il en avait eu son lot par le passé. Mais aucune ne l'avait blessé comme celle-ci. Il sentait une douleur profonde dans son cœur, comme si un couteau le tailladait sans pitié. Il ne pouvait respirer que difficilement.

Il devait arrêter d'être si théâtral. Peut-être que Severus n'était plus avec Rémus.

« _Nous étions petits amis, tu te rappelles_ ? »

Qu'avait dit Rémus ensuite ? Qu'il n'était qu'une partie du passé de Severus, une de celle qu'il voulait oublier, qui devait être enterrée ? Si c'était vrai, alors Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être fâché contre Severus. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux devait rester dans le _pass_. Ils n'étaient plus amants. 

Ou l'étaient-ils encore ?

Il aurait dû rester sur place et exiger des explications. Il essuya rageusement une larme rebelle.

- Oh ! S'il te plait ! Cesse de te montrer si sensible !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna brusquement pour trouver Rogue debout derrière lui, les bras croisés, semblant très fâché. Harry se demanda comment Rogue avait pu entrer sans qu'il le remarque. La porte était fermée, non ? Et comment osait-il entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper ? Et pourquoi était-il si furieux ? C'était Harry qui avait le droit d'être furax, pas lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de venir.

- C'est faux ! Je ne te veux pas ici ! Fous le camp ! hurla Harry fou de colère.

Severus fronça les sourcils ce qui énerva Harry encore plus. Il détestait cette froideur.

- Toute cette colère parce que tu as découvert une de mes plus grosses erreurs passées ? lui demanda Severus.

Harry ricana.

- Je croyais que c'était moi, ta plus grosse erreur.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es mon présent. Lupin, mon passé.

- Alors, tu étais…Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint. Est-ce ton amant ou tu veux qu'il le soit à nouveau ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Severus se renfrogna, agacé.

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! Je t'ai dit que mon passé était un sujet interdit. Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître.

- C'est trop tard pour ça ! J'ai tout entendu !

- Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, tu as écouté aux portes.

- Non ! objecta Harry. J'étais simplement venu parler avec Rémus. Ça n'avait rien de prémédit !

- Vraiment ?

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est une liaison, d'accord ?

- Une liaison ? grimaça Severus. Ce n'est pas mon style, Potter. Ça pourrait être le tien, mais…

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, le coupa Harry. Et toi ! Toi, t'es un foutu menteur !

Severus le regarda, surpris.

- Menteur ?

- Oui ! Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans ta vie à part moi !

- Mais il n'y a _que _toi ! répliqua Severus, courroucé. Je ne te dois aucune explication, Potter, mais la voici ! Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais étudiant, j'ai commis l'erreur de me laisser prendre au charme de Lupin. Il était timide, délicat, très…Severus fit un geste avec ses mains comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. En tout cas, une fois, nous avons dû rendre une dissertation ensemble et nous nous sommes découverts des points communs.

- Quelle sorte de points communs ? questionna Harry, étonné.

- Peu importe ! Tu veux entendre l'histoire ou pas ?

Harry redevint silencieux et Severus poursuivit :

- Je ne l'appréciais pas mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, nous sommes devenus…proches. Un jour, nous nous sommes embrassés et pendant une certaine période, nous avons été… amants.

Il y eut une pause. Severus semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et Harry se sentit fou de jalousie.

- Ça n'a pas marché, bien sûr. Black s'est mis sur notre route. Il m'a envoyé à la Cabane Hurlante…Tu connais la suite.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Non ? se moqua Severus. Je croyais que tu étais plus rapide que ça. Tu ne vois pas ce qui s'est pass ? Lupin et Black étaient amoureux. Ils s'étaient disputés. Je crois que Black faisait une sorte de déni. Lupin s'est servi de moi pour le ramener vers lui. Une fois, Black nous a trouvés ensemble, les choses ont eu l'effet inverse que prévu et il m'a envoyé à la Cabane Hurlante pour que je puisse voir la vraie nature de Lupin.  Il était fou de rage contre Lupin et contre moi, assez pour vouloir que Lupin me tue. Ton parrain était un type franchement tordu.

- Ne dis rien de mal sur Sirius pas que je ne le tolérerai pas ! hurla Harry.

- Ton parrain était un cingl

- STOP ! Ne dis rien. Je ne te crois pas.

- Quoi ? Severus était choqué.

- Rémus ne se serait jamais servi de toi de façon si atroce. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'aurait pas été avec toi s'il ne t'appréciait pas. Il t'aime probablement encore.

Severus grogna.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Lupin ne m'a jamais aimé.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as probablement directement sauté aux conclusions et tout compris de travers.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu le défendes !

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était fou furieux contre Rémus mais il le connaissait. Rémus n'était pas cette sorte de personne, capable de se montrer cruelle et comploter quelque chose comme ça.

Mais si Rémus aimait encore Severus et que Severus l'aimait aussi, alors Harry étaient sur leur chemin. Ils étaient amoureux dans le passé, ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble. Rémus était vraisemblablement le premier amant de Severus. Comment Harry pourrait-il rivaliser avec ça ? Il tourna le dos à Severus, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Tu pleures ? demanda Severus, mécontent.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry, essuyant rapidement les larmes.

- Très bien ! Parce que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire ! Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons éclairci l'incident avec Lupin. Et toi, en Gryffondor typique, tu prends son parti…

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre mais malgré cela, il s'entendit dire :

- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Harry aurait dû être heureux d'entendre ça mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait encore besoin d'entendre la même chose de Rémus pour apaiser son cœur.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna Severus en s'approchant de Harry. 

Il lui souleva le menton et marmonna amèrement : 

- Je ne veux pas te mentir. Pendant un très court instant, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de lui, mais en devenant plus vieux et plus sage, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un béguin d'adolescent. J'ai dépassé tout ça. J'ai même pardonné à Lupin si tu veux tout savoir. Je m'en fiche. C'est juste que…Et bien…Lupin me rappelle sans cesse combien il est stupide de croire en…

- L'amour ?

- Oui, soupira Severus.

Harry lui prit la main et la serra.

- Je suis désolé. Maintenant, je sais  pourquoi toi et Sirius vous détestiez tant.

- Lupin était simplement une des raisons. Black et moi, nous nous haïssions bien davantage à cause de ton père.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Oh ! S'il te plait! Ne me dis pas que mon père était aussi amoureux de toi ! Je ne crois pas que je l'accepterai.

Severus secoua la tête, plutôt amusé par cette idée.

- Non, ce n'était pas ça. Black était le meilleur ami de ton père, alors, évidemment, il prenait son parti. Ton père était amoureux de ta mère. Simplement, nous ne nous appréciions pas mutuellement. Et le fait que ta mère me défende tout le temps même quand je me montrai rude avec elle, n'a pas aidé. Comme je l'ai dit, ta mère était comme ça. Et elle aimait ton père. Il était jaloux et il la défendait en un sens.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- C'est bon de savoir qu'au moins une partie de la vie de mes parents est vraie. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il t'avait fait, j'ai été si déçu par lui. J'ai passé toute ma vie à croire qu'il était noble et ça me rendait si fier que les gens me comparent à lui. Mais après que j'ai vu tes souvenirs…Je me suis senti perdu. Je m'étais perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Tu ne cessais de me dire que j'étais comme lui et ça me mettait tellement en colère et ça me rendait triste aussi. Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment comme lui et je me détestais, au moins autant que je l'ai détesté. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais Severus les vit. Je l'ai haï. Je ne voulais pas le haïr mais je l'ai fait.

Le cœur de Severus fondit et il maudit Harry de le mettre dans cette situation. Soupirant, il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina tandis que Harry faisait bondir son cœur. Il se sentait coupable. Il était à blâmer. Mais son cœur avait été engourdi depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué tout le mal qu'il faisait à Harry avec ses commentaires fielleux sur James Potter. James avait été le héros de Harry et Severus avait détruit cette image. Parce qu'il avait tellement méprisé son propre père, il avait oublié que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, détruire l'image idyllique qu'il avait de son père.

Comment diable leur conversation avait-elle pu tourner de la sorte ? Il soupira.

- Ton père était… un type bien, dit Severus avec difficulté.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et Severus prit son visage en coupe en lui séchant ses larmes.

- C'était… un garçon stupide mais un type bien. Merde, quoi ! J'étais un sale gosse aussi. Je ne lui ai pas rendu les choses faciles non plus. Et je me suis fourvoyé, alors…Le fait est que…Tu ne dois pas détester ton père. Il était bien, pour un Gryffondor.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent, ses deux émeraudes éblouissant Severus un instant.

- Et toi… Même si tu lui ressembles, tu es Harry Potter, pas James. Tu as un éclat qui t'est propre. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Tu fais des choses idiotes parfois, mais tu es …doué…et aimable…et…

Harry était choqué. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attentait était que Severus le réconforte. Severus semblait vraiment très ennuyé et Harry réprima un petit rire. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de dire de telles choses, de dire des choses gentilles, pour changer.

- Merci, chuchota Harry.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Alors ne pleure plus. J'ai dit tout ça pour te faire taire.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent de fureur.  

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ruines toujours tout ? Espèce de salaud.

- Et toi, tu es si délicat. 

Harry respira difficilement.

- Ne commence pas.

- En fait, nous débutons à peine, Potter, parce que maintenant que tu as cessé de pleurnicher, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, par Merlin, tu es allé acheter du _Soporiferum_ chez Antoine dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me mens pas ! Je ne t'en ai pas assez dit sur moi aujourd'hui ? Il est temps de me rendre la pareille. N'insulte pas mon intelligence, parce que Lupin m'en a déjà beaucoup dit. C'est la raison de ma présence dans son bureau. Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil et j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais raison. Tu as pris du _Soporiferum_ sans aucune surveillance ! Et le pire, tu en as volé dans les réserves aussi !

Harry essaya de mettre quelques distances entre eux tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement à quelque chose de plausible, mais Severus l'attrapa par le bras.

- DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurla Severus, son emportement coutumier de retour. Si tu ne dis rien, j'utiliserai du _Veritasérum _sur toi.

- Tu n'oseras pas !

- Tu veux parier ?

Harry trembla dans les bras du Maître de Potions et ce dernier en eut presque pitié. Presque.

- Je…J'en avais b-besoin. Je ne t'en ai pas vraiment volé. Je t'en ai juste emprunté.

Severus le secoua.

- Si seulement tu avais continué à m'en _emprunter_ alors. Mais tu as été chez Antoine ! A quoi penses-tu ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais faite ! Ne sais-tu pas comme c'est dangereux ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles seulement ce que tu m'as dit quand tu dormais ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une voix dans ta tête qui t'ordonnait de rejoindre Black !

Harry cessa de respirer et Severus le lâcha, fatigué.

- Le _Soporiferum_ n'est pas dangereux s'il est pris avec modération. Tu en as bu combien de temps exactement ? Un an ? 

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien. Nous pouvons l'arrêter. Nous allons le substituer avec un autre jusqu'à ce que tu n'en aies plus besoin. Tu es trop jeune pour t'accoutumer à une Potion de sommeil chaque nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Harry, les yeux baissés. Je ne supporte plus ces cauchemars.

- Qu'en est-il de ta thérapie ? Tu as raconté à Dumbledore que ça marchait !

Harry était surpris.

- Tu sais ça ?

- Oui. Je sais un tas de choses. Alors, cette thérapie ?

Harry soupira.

- Ça aide mais jusqu'à un certain point. J'ai cessé de lui raconter mes cauchemars parce que…Et bien, c'est tellement ridicule que j'en aie encore après si longtemps. Harry sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai. Je devrai avoir dépassé ça maintenant. Même mon dernier combat contre Voldemort ne m'affecte pas autant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer encore ?!

- Va te faire foutre ! Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent et sa fureur brûla Severus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas allés si loin pour toi pour te voir mourir de manière aussi stupide !

- Nous ?

- Oui ! Dumbledore, Minerva, tes amis, moi, chaque personne qui t'a protégé pendant toutes ces années. Tu penses qu'on va te laisser ruiner ta vie comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes acheter de la potion de Sommeil à une personne qui veut ta mort ! Tu as des envies de suicide ou quoi ?

- Peut-être.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Même si c'est une plaisanterie !

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis rien pour toi ! Je ne sais rien de toi ! Je ne savais même pas pour Rémus et toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconterai ma vie ? Laisse-moi seul !

- Je le ferai, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais, d'abord, promet-moi que tu vas cesser d'aller dans cet horrible endroit ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi Antoine est capable. C'était un des fidèles de Voldemort. Un de ceux qu'ils ont relaxés par manque de preuves. Il a sans doute ajouté quelque chose à la potion de sommeil pour qu'elle t'affecte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- J'ai aussi des cauchemars quand je ne prends pas de potion !

- Et alors ? Il y a des effets à long terme.

- Ça n'a aucun sens.

- Tu préfères croire quelqu'un comme Antoine plutôt que moi ? demanda Severus, frappé d'horreur.

- Je ne sais pas. Je…je suis déconcerté.

Severus inspira fortement.

- Alors donne-moi ce foutu truc et je l'analyserai !

- Mais…J'en ai encore besoin.

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Donne-moi ça, Potter !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Oh ! oui, tu peux.

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dit :

- _Accio Soporiferum _!

Le flacon vola jusque dans la main de Severus et Harry essaya de le lui reprendre d'un geste vif. Severus en fut abasourdi.

- Rends-le-moi ! exigea Harry.

Severus ricana.

- Tu es pathétique, Potter. Un vrai junkie.

Harry tenta de le frapper. Ils se battirent et le flacon tomba sur le sol et se brisa. Severus regarda fixement Harry et fut choqué de voir à quel point il semblait dévasté. Le corps de Harry trembla violemment et Severus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux.

- Jésus, Potter ! C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Je tuerai Antoine pour ça.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long des joues de Harry et Severus l'enlaça, s'assit sur le lit et le prit sur ses genoux.

- On va te tirer de là, Potter, dit Severus, étonnement tendre.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et pleura sans bruit et Severus soupira, complètement épuisé. Il y avait eu trop de confrontations et de confessions en un seul jour. Ils avaient besoin de repos. Il berça affectueusement le corps de Harry, agacé par le fait qu'il ressemblait plus à un père qu'à un amant.

Une chose était certaine, cependant. Il allait faire de la vie d'Antoine un enfer.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Harry d'une voix sourde. Je suis faible. Je ne veux pas l'être mais je le suis.

Severus grogna :

- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as juste traversé trop de choses. Si on prend ça en compte, en fait, tu as le droit de t'effondrer nerveusement. Simplement, n'en fais pas une habitude !  

- Entendu. Je suis navré, j'ai agi comme un fou.

Severus ricana.

- Tu appelle ça fou ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu dans un mauvais jour.

- En fait, si.

Severus se renfrogna.

- Oh ! d'accord, tu m'as déjà vu comme ça.

- Désolé pour ça aussi.

- Arrête de t'excuser ! Ça m'agace ! beugla-t-il. Regarde-moi. Harry leva la tête. Tu as été imprudent mais nous allons arranger ça.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Oui. 

Severus ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il s'était ramolli alors il ajouta :

- Dumbledore me tuerait si je ne le faisais pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'aideras uniquement à cause de Dumbledore ?

- Pour quoi d'autre ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu n'es pas inquiet pour moi, alors ?

Severus roula des yeux.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais que je le suis. Harry était si surpris qu'il cessa de respirer. Je ne supporterai pas toute cette scène si je ne me faisais aucun souci, Potter. En fait, j'ai dit à Lupin qu'il n'y aurait pas de larme…

- Quoi ?

- Aucune importance.

Severus plongea dans les yeux de Harry.

- Lupin a dit que quelqu'un t'aidait. Il a dit que tu essayais d'arrêter le _Soporiferum _à cause de cette personne. 

Il humecta ses lèvres et demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

Harry se crispa dans ses bras mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- C'est toi.

Quand bien même, Severus avait eu des soupçons, il n'était pas préparé à entendre ça. C'était très étrange de se sentir nécessaire comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui avant pour quoi que se soit. Mais Harry avait besoin de lui parce que Severus pouvait l'aider. Il déglutit, pas vraiment certain de savoir quoi dire. Une émotion indistincte traversa son regard.

- Je n'attends pas de toi que tu…commença Harry mais Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Leurs lèvres comblèrent la distance entre elles et se scellèrent avec un baiser. C'était tout ce que Harry demandait un doux et rassurant baiser qui promettait que tout irait bien. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, Harry, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Severus. Leur proximité ne le rendit pas nerveux cette fois. Il commençait à s'habituer à avoir Harry proche de lui.

- Est-ce que Rémus est fâché contre moi parce qu'il a tout découvert sur nous ? questionna Harry après un moment.

- Non. Il est furieux contre moi. Il croit que je profite de toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Cependant, il a raison sur d'autres points, dit Severus, pensivement. Je suis trop vieux pour toi.

- Ne commence pas.

Severus se tut, mais il y pensa toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, Lupin avait raison.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	9. chapitre 5 1

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca **: Merci ! Cette fic est bien jusqu'au bout, je le confirme. A plus. Bisous.

**Lisandra **: La suite est là, c'est lundi. Bises.

**Crackos** : Les doutes, ce n'est ce qui manque dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs notre cher Maître de Potion en remet une couche dans ce chapitre…Bisous.

**Khalan** : Tu as parfaitement raison, cette histoire est romantique ! La suite un peu plus bas. Bises.

**Lyly **: Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! A plus. Bisous.

**Wang** : Merci pour ces compliments ! Tu les trouvais déjà compliqué avant ? Ben, ce chapitre ne va faire que confirmer que Rogue détient la palme ! Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci, merci ! Quelques explications de Rémus dans ce chapitre. Je continue, pas de problème ! Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut ! Ah oui ! Le cœur de Severus ! Parlons-en ! L'est pas encore exposé, celui-l ! Mon Dieu, que cet homme est compliqu ! LOL.A plus. Bises.

**Cholera** : Les explications de Rémus dans ce chapitre, quant à Severus, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut compliquer ? LOL. 

**Origine **: Salut toi ! Je suis très contente et flattée que tu me laisses une review. Ravie que cette fic te plaise. La suite est juste plus bas.

**Chapitre 5 ( 1ère partie)**

Il devait être en train de rêver. C'était la seule explication raisonnable aux extraordinaires sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il sentit de légers baisers sur sa peau, un suçon dans son cou, une langue humide à l'intérieur de sa bouche, cherchant la sienne. Un coup de langue sur son épaule, puis sur ses mamelons et une gentille morsure sur chacun d'eux. Harry gémit avec délice lorsque les doux baisers descendirent vers son nombril et se posèrent sur son membre tendu.

Sa pleine longueur fut engloutie par une bouche avide et il rejeta sa tête en arrière d'extase quand il sentit la langue s'enrouler autour de son érection. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent doucement, assez pour voir Severus perdu dans son propre plaisir, tout comme lui. Il gémit encore une fois, son excitation augmentant, le rendant brûlant et tremblant. Son corps était sur le point de prendre feu.

La langue humide alla même plus loin et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de plaisir. Un doigt rejoignit la scène, puis un autre encore, entrant dans Harry, le faisant geindre faiblement. Severus connaissait trop bien le corps de Harry. Il savait exactement comment le rendre dingue. Harry gémissait sourdement chaque fois qu'il touchait un endroit juste au-dessus de ses cuisses. Mais rien ne le faisait plus frissonner que lorsque Severus le mordait juste derrière son oreille droite.

Les mains fortes de Severus le caressèrent, effectuant des mouvements vifs sur son érection. Harry geignit et trembla d'un indescriptible plaisir.

- Sev…gémit-t-il. Je veux que tu…

Severus reposa son front sur le sien. Les yeux rivés sur les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Severus dans un murmure.

- Toi…A l'intérieur de moi.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Totalement réveillé maintenant, Harry fit étendre Severus sur le dos et se mit dessus. Il sourit de la plus adorable des façons et Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Harry l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue se battait avec celle de Severus dans un excitant combat. Harry donna un petit coup de dent sur le lobe de Severus puis pinça son cou. Il réajusta sa position, leurs pénis s'effleurèrent. La langue de Harry continua son trajet sur le corps de Severus. Il toucha délicatement ses mamelons, son nombril et ses cicatrices.

Puis il s'arrêta un instant. La première fois qu'il avait embrassé les cicatrices de Severus, ce dernier avait été fou furieux contre lui pour cette insolence. Harry avait insisté néanmoins et étonnement, Severus n'avait plus demandé d'arrêter ses baisers.

Du bout des doigts, il le caressa doucement. Il y avait quatre estafilades sur la poitrine et bien plus dans son dos. Harry les embrassa une par une. Il souhaitait l'interroger à propos de ses marques, savoir qui avait été assez cruel pour taillader sa magnifique peau d'ivoire. Mais il savait que s'il posait la moindre question, Severus le jetterait dehors à coups de pieds sans même sourciller.

- Je voudrai tant que mes baisers les guérissent, dit doucement Harry.

Severus tressaillit puis il se détendit un peu, souriant imperceptiblement.

- Tes baisers me guérissent, _moi_…

Harry se demanda s'il avait bien entendu et son cœur s'accéléra. Il voulut l'interroger pour connaître la réelle signification de ses paroles, si Harry guérissait son âme sombre mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Harry l'ait imaginé dans sa totalité et que tout ça ne soit qu'une magnifique illusion. Il avait simplement entendu ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas réel.

Rêve ou pas, il prit le membre dur de Severus dans sa bouche en prenant garde à ses dents. Il l'avait blessé une fois dans son enthousiasme de lui plaire il ne voulait pas le blesser à nouveau et ruiner la nuit. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était inexpérimenté jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'amour avec Severus.

Il entendit Severus respirer avec difficulté alors qu'il le suçait et il sut qu'il s'y prenait correctement. Severus amena Harry vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Harry se frotta contre lui, gémissant chaque fois que leurs corps se rencontraient plus intimement.  

Severus le bascula sur le dos, écrasant son corps avec le sien. Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Severus le remplisse entièrement, le prenne jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit. Il sentit un doigt l'ouvrir. Severus chuchotait dans son oreille pour le relaxer. Trois doigts le cisaillèrent et il planta ses ongles dans les bras de Severus, jetant sa tête en arrière. Les doigts de Severus furent bientôt substitués par son sexe tendu. Mais Severus avait toujours respecté son rythme, bougeant toujours en lui aussi doucement et gentiment qu'il pouvait.

Et à la fin, quand la douleur disparaissait, il ne restait que la béatitude absolue. Harry capitulait toujours de son plein gré.

- Sev…Sev…Je t'aime…gémit Harry.

Severus se figea une seconde comme s'il était gelé. Il scruta intensément les yeux de Harry, cherchant quelque chose mais Harry semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Severus aurait pu parier qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Harry était tout à fait conscient de ses mots et il déglutit pensant tout simplement qu'il venait de gâcher la nuit en déclarant son amour à un homme qui n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas les retirer, cependant. C'était la vérité.

Il attendit la sévère réplique du Maître de Potions mais rien ne vint. Severus captura ses lèvres, le surprenant vraiment. Leurs corps bougèrent ensemble une nouvelle fois et Harry put sentir les muscles de Severus se relâcher dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il ne voulait pas trop penser à la signification de tout ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

A chaque poussée, un gémissement. Severus semblait avide de dévorer Harry. Il mordillait ses lèvres, ses lobes, son cou. Il laissa même Harry enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Harry fut surpris de réaliser qu'il n'était plus le seul à gémir cette fois. Severus gémissait lui aussi.

- Harry…

A la mention de son prénom murmuré d'une voix si rauque, il trembla et jouit.

- Sev…

- Harry…

Severus le pénétra plus profondément, son visage perdu dans le plaisir et atteignit l'orgasme à son tour.

Quand Severus se retira et se coucha à côté de lui, Harry le dévisagea.

- Quoi ? demanda Severus quand il sentit son regard sur lui.

- Je…Harry soupira. Est-ce que je peux…?

Plutôt que de parler, Harry décida d'agir. Même si Severus le repoussait, il n'y avait aucun mal à essayer. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et le fit. Il embrassa doucement Severus sur les lèvres et l'enlaça. Il y eut un moment de tension mais le corps de Severus se détendit et Harry sentit ses mains dessiner de petits cercles dans son dos, le faisant trembler de désir. Harry soupira, satisfait. Il voulait demander à Severus pourquoi il avait fait le premier pas cette nuit, pourquoi il l'avait réveillé d'une si délicieuse façon, mais au lieu de ça, il s'endormit en souriant.

Severus inspira profondément tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire cette fois. Il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il ressentait plus longtemps.

Il était maudit.

Il était amoureux.

Le dimanche matin, Severus frappa chez Rémus et lui dit qu'il était prêt. Rémus le regarda, une expression perplexe sur le visage, se demandant probablement si Severus avait toute sa tête. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il allait rendre une rapide et _amicale_ visite à Antoine dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  

- Et tu veux que _moi_ je vienne avec toi ? demanda Rémus toujours hésitant.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Et bien, oui, Lupin. Je peux avoir besoin d'un appui, non ? Après tout, tu es professeur de DCFM. Peux-tu, s'il te plait, t'habiller et comme ça nous pourrons y aller. Je veux être de retour avant le réveil de Harry.

Rémus fronça les sourcils, courroucé.

- Tu étais avec lui ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, après… ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! gronda Severus entre ses dents. Si tu veux crier sur moi, fais-le plus tard. Et garde ta colère pour Antoine. C'est lui qui a besoin d'une leçon, pas moi. Je suis celui qui veut protéger Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.

Rémus l'avait not il ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Severus n'était pas le genre à montrer ses sentiments si ouvertement.

- Severus…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ou pas ? questionna Severus, irrité.

Rémus acquiesça. Il voulait aussi donner à Antoine une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il s'habilla promptement et rejoignit Severus dans le corridor. Pendant que Severus lui expliquait ce qu'il voulait faire, son esprit s'envola vers leur passé commun. 

Autrefois, il avait aimé cet homme impitoyable et il avait cru qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Une part de lui espérait restaurer leur passé une nouvelle fois, parce qu'après Sirius, le seul qui pouvait encore lui inspirer des sentiments était Severus.

Mais la manière dont Severus se souciait de Harry l'avait beaucoup surpris. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il pouvait enfin comprendre l'étincelle dans leurs yeux chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il était choqué mais il savait avec une effrayante conviction, que Severus ne prenait pas seulement soin de Harry mais qu'il en était amoureux.

Ça le blessait profondément et il se sentait terriblement jaloux. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Severus méritait le bonheur, il méritait d'être amoureux et Rémus pensait que personne n'était mieux pour lui que Harry. Harry adoucirait sans aucun doute le cœur de Severus. Si Rémus percevait correctement les signaux, Harry l'avait déjà fait. Alors, quelle importance si Severus était plus âgé que Harry ? Tant qu'ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison d'Antoine et Rémus observa en silence. Severus joua avec Antoine au début, puis il le frappa avec un sort qui envoya l'homme à travers la pièce. Severus continua, une expression froide sur la figure, de celle qui le rendait même plus dangereux et plus brutal. Pendant un bref instant, Rémus eut pitié d'Antoine, d'être ainsi en proie à la fureur glacée de Severus. Mais Antoine avait essayé de tuer Harry et sa pitié ne dura pas. L'homme méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait et plus encore.

Ils quittèrent la maison d'Antoine une demi-heure plus tard après que Severus l'eût menacé plusieurs fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'envoyer en prison mais Severus voulait être certain qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Harry encore une fois. Severus avertit Antoine qu'il gardait un œil sur lui et que s'il se permettait le moindre faux pas, il regretterait d'être né.

Rémus croyait en cette menace et Antoine aussi. Celui-ci, depuis la fin de leur _conversation_ était devenu aussi docile qu'un chiot. 

Pendant le trajet de retour à Poudlard, Rémus se demanda pourquoi Severus avait sollicité son aide. Il avait été clair que lors de cet épisode, l'assistance de Rémus n'était pas nécessaire. Alors, pourquoi Severus avait-il insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne ? Il arriva à la conclusion quand ils furent près du Grand Hall.

La raison pour laquelle Severus avait requis sa présence était pour bien lui monter qu'il prenait soin de Harry et combien il l'aimait. Severus voulait lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, qu'il protégerait le jeune homme même au prix de sa vie.

- Merci, lui dit Severus, prêt à se diriger vers les donjons.

- Severus ? l'appela Rémus.

Severus s'arrêta et lui fit face.

- Quoi ?

- Je…C'est juste que…Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais juste me montrer à quel point tu te soucies de lui.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Severus.

- Et alors, si c'est le cas ?

- Et bien…Je te donne ma bénédiction. Si c'est pour le mieux s'il est heureux – et je sais qu'il l'est…Je ne me mettrai pas en travers, dit Rémus tranquillement. Je suis jaloux, je l'avoue. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'inquiéter pour personne comme tu le fais pour lui. Mais je…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction. Lui, oui, dit Severus froidement, mais Rémus pouvait voir qu'il était touché. Dis-le-lui ou il aura la fausse impression que tu m'aimes et il sera tout triste et noble à ce propos.

Rémus sourit faiblement.

- Il n'aurait pas tellement tort.

Severus retint son souffle.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Lupin.

- Je t'ai aimé, Severus. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sirius ferait un truc comme ça.

Severus soupira.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Bien sûr que ça en a. Tu es toujours blessé.

- Tu n'es pas l'unique raison de cette peine. Tu sais comment c'était pour moi…

Rémus acquiesça tristement.

- Je sais. J'aurais dû lui dire quelque chose le laisser te connaître. Tu mérites le bonheur.

- C'est trop tard pour ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mourant, non ? Rémus le dévisagea soudain inquiet. Severus…Tu n'es pas… ?

Severus grimaça.

- Bien que j'aie de nombreuses fois souhaité mourir, non, je ne suis pas mourant. Je n'ai pas de maladie terminale romantique ou quoi que se soit de ce genre. 

- Alors, il n'y a rien pour t'en empêcher. Je sais, j'ai dit des choses terribles hier soir, mais je ne les pensais pas…

- Oh si ! Tu les pensais. Et comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, je ne m'en soucie pas.

- Severus…

- S'il te plait. Rémus…Les yeux de Rémus vacillèrent. Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Simplement ne pousse pas trop loin, d'accord ? Ce que j'ai avec Harry est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de résoudre par moi-même. J'apprécie ton intérêt mais Harry est mon affaire.

- C'est la mienne aussi.

- Je sais. Et quelle que soit la décision que je prenne en ce qui le concerne, je le ferai pour son propre bien.

- Ne le blesse pas.

- J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux.

Considérant l'homme qui avait prononcé ses paroles, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

Severus sortit du bureau de Dumbledore l'esprit libéré et soulagé. Il avait annoncé sa liaison avec Harry au Directeur et avait été choqué de réaliser qu'il était déjà au courant, et qu'il était heureux que Severus ait trouvé le bonheur avec Harry. Le monde était chamboulé pour Severus. D'abord Rémus lui donnait sa bénédiction et ensuite Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin de la bénédiction de Rémus mais l'approbation de Dumbledore était très importante pour lui.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du corridor, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il voulait voir Harry mais après le trouble dans sa tête, il voulait aussi passer quelques instants seul. Etre en compagnie de Lupin l'avait touché et l'entendre dire qu'il l'avait aimé le blessait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Mais il savait aussi maintenant que le seul qu'il aimait vraiment était Harry, pas Rémus. Rémus était juste un souvenir de son passé.

La question était : devait-il le dire à Harry ? Devait-il ouvrir son cœur et courir le risque d'être rejet ? Il ne l'admettrait jamais, pas même sous la torture, mais il était terrifié. Il était terrifié par un petit et maigre jeune homme de 25 ans son cadet.

Harry lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais quelles étaient leurs significations réelles ? Après tout, il avait confessé qu'il l'aimait au cœur du moment, lorsque son esprit avait été submergé par le désir. Severus ne pouvait les prendre au sérieux. Pourquoi donc Harry le choisirait-il, lui, alors qu'il pouvait être avec quelqu'un de son âge ?

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	10. chapitre 5 2

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Lyly** : Merci d'être toujours l ! Il y a 8 chapitres en tout. Pour vous, 16 en fait, puisque je les partage en 2. 7 pour cette histoire, le huitième est un complément parallèle. Bisous.

**Khalan **: Merci d'aimer ma traduction parce je te rappelle que la fic originale est en anglais et que c'est Blanche Malfoy qui en est l'auteure. Bises.

**Crackos** : La suite est là, enfin. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : C'est pas grave que tu laisses pas de review à chaque fois. Je te remercie d'aimer ma traduction. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Merci ! La suite est l ! Bisous.

**Angelyka** : Ravie de voir que cette fic te plait aussi. C'est un vrai plaisir de la traduire, en plus, ça fait un bien fou à mon anglais poussiéreux ! LOL. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est assez vrai ce que tu dis, l'amour est un sentiment simple, ce sont les gens qui le rendent compliqué. Quant à Rémus, ben oui, il est un peu malheureux dans cette histoire. Tu veux que, moi, je lui trouve quelqu'un ?? Ben, il aurait fallu voir ça avec Blanche Malfoy quand elle a publié cette fic parce que moi, je me vois mal intervenir maintenant. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui me disent que cette histoire a l'air d'avoir été écrite en français, je prends ça comme un compliment mais je le répète, je n'en suis pas l'auteure. Voilà, c'est dit ! LOL. Bisous.

**Origine **: Coucou ! Toujours ravie de voir que tu suis cette fic. Comme je suis une très mauvaise revieweuse, j'en profite pour te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle fic. Cruelle et percutante comme tu sais si bien les faire. Je l'avoue quand même, je préfère des relations plus équilibrées entre Drago et Harry mais c'est assez rare, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais écrit « les malheurs de Drago Malefoy ». On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, pas vrai ? LOL. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Merci ! La suite est l ! Bisous.

**Mara Snape** : Merci ! Tu fais du beau boulot aussi ! Bises.

**Potionsmistress** : Merci pour les compliments ! C'est vrai, l'auteure, Blanche Malfoy, écrit vraiment bien. Dans mes liens, tu trouveras sous JessHDH, deux autres traductions du même auteure. Et si tu aimes mon style à moi, j'ai écrit un slash D/H « les malheurs de DM ». Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Que peut-on dire devant cette avalanche de compliments ? ENCORE ! LOL. C'est bon pour mon ego ! LOL. Oui, oui, l'histoire évolue doucement. Black/Rogue ?? Ouh l ! Je sais même pas si ça existe ça ! LOL. Il y a 8 chapitres en tout donc 16 pour vous puisque je les scinde en deux. Pour le boulot, je suis prête, pas de problème. A plus. Bisous.

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour ce petit retard de mise en ligne mais j'étais absente lundi et mardi. La suite est là, bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 (2ème partie)**

****

****

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit une conversation dans le corridor vers lequel il se dirigeait.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, entendit-il Kirk Thompson crier.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement être aimable ? demanda Dionysus.

Severus se cacha derrière un énorme pilier de marbre pour les espionner. Il sourit amèrement quand il réalisa que les mauvaises habitudes de Harry déteignaient sur lui. Quelques mètres plus loin, Dionysus – l'élève favori de Harry – et Kirk – un des plus brillants étudiants en Potion que Severus avait jamais rencontré – se disputaient.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ! dit Kirk agressivement. Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas ça ! Dis juste à tes amis de cesser de me harceler !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, répondit Dionysus avec la sincérité typique des Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas qui te tourmente mais si tu me le dis…

- Bien sûr que tu sais qui c'est. Kirk détourna le regard. Je…

- Dis-moi qui c'est et je lui casserai la gueule ! Dionysus souleva le menton de Kirk et leurs visages se trouvèrent vraiment proches. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu sais que je…

- NON ! Kirk parut soudain terrifié et il essaya désespérément d'éloigner Dionysus de lui. ARRETE ÇA ! Laisse-moi seul !

- Tu deviens irrationnel ! Juste parce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais…

- Je te crois pas ! Je crois pas un mot que ce que tu dis ! Comment tu peux m'aimer ? Personne ne m'apprécie.

- Moi, si. Dionysus le laisser s'en aller. Si tu ne crois pas mes paroles alors je vais te monter que c'est sincère.

Kirk le regarda, troublé et Severus sentit qu'il était temps de s'interposer avant que la situation n'aille trop loin.

- Non, dit une voix derrière lui, le prenant par la manche.

Severus se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

- Non ?

- Laisse-les parler, dit Harry. Ils ont besoin de résoudre les choses par eux-même.

- Comme d'habitude, tu écoutais une conversation privée, dit Severus avec un froncement de sourcil.

Harry sourit d'amusement.

- J'ai seulement suivi ton exemple cette fois.

- Ne sois pas insolent, Potter, grogna Severus.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre et Severus sourit presque. Harry semblait mieux même s'il avait des valises sous les yeux. Severus commença à dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par un bruit de querelle derrière lui. Severus interrogea Harry du regard, lui demandant pourquoi il n'interviendrait pas mais Harry lui désigna du doigt les garçons qui semblaient soudain devenus étrangement silencieux. Severus pivota et découvrit pourquoi ils étaient si tranquilles. Dionysus avait cloué les mains de Kirk contre le mur et l'embrassait. Kirk ne paraissait pas vouloir se libérer avec beaucoup de conviction, alors Severus les laissa s'amuser de leur sottise au lieu d'enlever des points de leur Maison pour se permettre un tel débordement dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Tu as une mauvaise influence, Potter, marmonna-t-il à Harry. Je ne veux rien leur faire mais la prochaine fois qu'un Gryffondor croise mon chemin, je rendrai sa vie misérable. Kirk est mon meilleur étudiant et je ne pense pas que sa vie soit facile dans et hors de ce château, alors si ce stupide garçon le blesse…Severus laisser planer la menace dans l'air.

- Je sais que la vie de Kirk n'est pas facile. Dionysus et moi en avons parlé. Dyonysus apprécie vraiment Kirk alors laisse-les faire.

- Je ne crois pas ce que soit une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas les avertir qu'ils risquent de souffrir ?

- Toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas dans la douleur ou la mort.

- Juste dans la plupart des cas, dit Severus, l'air absent. Oh ! Attends ! Non, tu as raison. La plupart se terminent en divorce.

- Amer comme d'habitude, hein ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors pourquoi tu es encore avec moi ?

Harry fit la grimace.

- C'est une bonne question. Si je t'en parlais, cependant, tu te moquerais de moi. Ou pire, tu me rejetterais.

Severus regarda derrière lui. Les garçons n'étaient plus là. Il était inquiet à propos de Kirk. Le jeune homme lui rappelait trop lui-même, mais Severus avait d'autres choses en tête, comme Harry. C'était une bonne chose que les garçons soient partis, parce que maintenant il devait prendre une décision concernant Harry et ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Il lui fit face et quand il fut sûr que personne d'autre n'était aux alentours, il demanda :

- Comment…Comment tu te sens ?

Harry sourit.

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Je veux dire, ça a commencé terriblement mal et j'ai été pathétique. Je te présente mes excuses. Mais tu m'as aidé et bien plus que je ne m'y attendais en fait. Merci. Heu… Harry regarda ses pieds. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu m'as réveillé au milieu de la nuit ? Tu sais…pour…pour…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

- Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est juste que…ce n'est pas ton style de me réveiller comme ça et je…j'ai pensé que j'étais en train de rêver.

- Tu ne rêvais pas mais n'en fais pas une montagne, dit Severus comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Très bien, répondit Harry tristement.

- Nous avons à parler.

Severus vit toute une gamme d'émotions traverser les yeux de Harry. Il fut surpris d'y lire de la panique comme si Harry s'attendait à qu'il fasse quelque chose de déplaisant.

- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi encore une fois ou te traiter d'imbécile. Bon, je _vais _te traiter d'imbécile. Mais ce n'est pas…

- Je ne le retirerai pas, dit Harry fermement, même si ses yeux paraissaient terrifiés.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ce que j'ai dit cette nuit…Je ne le retirerai pas. Je le pensais. Si c'est de ça dont tu veux me parler…

Severus soupira, irrité.

- Tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi ! Je n'ai encore pas dit un mot !

- Mais je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne le retirerai pas.

Severus compta jusqu'à dix.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que m'as-tu dit la nuit dernière que tu ne retireras pas ?

- Que…Que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Severus se stoppa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit si hardi, si ouvert. Il détourna les yeux, agacé.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Tu ne vas pas dire que je ne suis qu'un sale morveux idiot qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle ?

- Tu es vraiment un sale morveux idiot. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Non ? Harry le regarda, confus.

- Non.

- Alors tu me crois. Tu… Tu ne vas pas me dire de te laisser seul ou…

- Que tu m'aimes ou pas est ton problème, pas le mien. Severus savait que ses paroles blesseraient Harry mais il était ce qu'il était et il devait laisser Harry le savoir et alors il n'aurait plus aucune illusion à son propos. Je t'ai déjà dit que l'amour ne m'intéressait pas, alors si tu m'aimes, c'est à tes risques et périls.

Harry serra les poings. Il était blessé. Il voulait casser Severus en deux, déchiqueter son cœur en petits morceaux et les jeter en pâture à Crockdur. Pourquoi Severus était-il si froid, si inaccessible ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? Espèce de salaud, gronda férocement Harry.

- Tu le savais déjà ça, et maintenant, tu es assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Severus atteignait Harry en plein cœur.

Severus ricana mais au fond de lui, il était blessé aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Est-ce que le défi s'est retourné contre toi ?

- Non ! Ce n'était pas un défi ! Il n'y a jamais eu de défi ! Je…Je voulais simplement t'embrasser mais jusqu'à ce jour, je ne savais pas à quel point. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, mais c'est un fait et maintenant…maintenant tu es redevenu le salopard habituel et je te hais pour ça !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

- Non, c'est vrai, dit Harry tristement, se retournant pour partir. Tu as raison. Je suis stupide.

- EH ! Attends une minute ! N'ai-je pas dit que nous devions parler ? T'ai-je dit de t'en aller ?

Harry commença à marcher mais Severus l'attrapa avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Severus voulait lui crier dessus d'être si foutument émotif, pour avoir mis son monde sans dessus-dessous, pour lui avoir fait ressentir des choses qu'il ne devait pas ressentir. Il serra fortement les bras de Harry sans s'en rendre compte et les relâcha dès qu'il réalisa que Harry avait mal. Severus était confus et perdu. Il aimait Harry, mais il ne pouvait le lui dire. Il ne pouvait risquer d'être si exposé. Mais en même temps, une partie de lui le voulait.

Tendrement, il caressa le visage de Harry.

- Je ne te comprends pas, chuchota Harry avec tristesse.

- Alors, nous sommes deux, marmonna Severus, ses lèvres attirées par celles de Harry comme par un aimant.

Et il était là, tout ému, jetant sa prudence par la fenêtre en embrassant Harry comme ça. Le baiser le sidéra, le faisant trembler de partout. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il garda son self-control, mais il le paya au prix de beaucoup d'effort. La bouche de Harry était sucrée comme du miel.

- Je suppose…que je tente ma chance, alors, chuchota Harry contre sa bouche.

- Quoi ?

Harry ne voulait pas laisser tomber Severus. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose là. Severus ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Si ne n'était pas le cas, il ne le toucherait pas d'une si tendre façon ou ne se soucierait pas de lui. Il n'embrasserait pas Harry de la manière dont il l'avait toujours fait. Severus avait peur. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Harry serait patient, il respecterait le rythme de Severus tout comme il respectait le sien quand ils faisaient l'amour.

- Tu as dit que je t'aimais à mes risques et périls, alors je dis: je tente ma chance, expliqua Harry, néanmoins une partie de lui se demandait s'il n'allait pas perdre l'esprit en se battant pour un combat perdu d'avance. Non, il refusait de croire ça. Severus avait toujours un cœur et Harry allait le prouver.

Quelque chose vacilla dans le regard de Severus et son cœur s'enflamma.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? questionna Harry

Severus prit un instant pour répondre tant il avait besoin de récupérer du baiser.

- Je…J'ai parlé à Antoine. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi. Et tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui aussi, Harry, et je le pense sérieusement ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je…Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Harry sourit.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry. Comme la nuit dernière…

Severus retint son souffle mais se recomposa rapidement une attitude.

- Et alors ? C'est juste un foutu prénom. N'en fais pas tout un plat.

Severus attendit l'habituelle explosion d'émotion de Harry mais il fut surpris de voir fleurir un sourire amusé et sexy sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne retournerai plus dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je réalise que c'était stupide de ma part…Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

- Je t'aiderai. J'ai toujours dit que je le ferai.

- Ouais, mais t'es un type étrange…Tu changes d'avis à chaque seconde.

Severus fit la grimace.

- Potter, ferme-la.

- Alors, tu es allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, hein ? Qu'as-tu dit à Antoine ?

- Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il regretterait d'être né s'il ne te laissait pas tranquille.

- Et il t'a simplement obéi ? gloussa Harry. C'était une question vraiment idiote ! Je peux imaginer les menaces…

Severus prit le menton de Harry entre son pouce et son index.

- S'il te cause encore des problèmes, dis-le-moi et je m'en occuperai.

- Tu me fais penser à un type de la Mafia. Il y a une Mafia Sorcier ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Mafia ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

- Oh…ça ne fait rien. Alors, tu es mon chevalier en armure étincelante. Comment ça fait ? dit Harry taquin.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Ne commence pas.

- Je suis vraiment surpris, les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si protecteur.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es surpris. N'ai-je pas gardé un œil sur toi pendant toutes ces années ? Je n'ai fait rien d'autre que faire attention à toi. Toutes ces fois où tu pensais que je n'étais qu'un énervant salopard qui observait chacun de tes gestes toutes ces fois où j'ai essayé de te protéger, confessa Severus avec émotion. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. Tu n'as pas rendu mon job facile. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. J'ai failli de nombreuses fois. Mais je n'allais pas laisser un petit con comme Antoine tout bousiller, pas si je peux l'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer en prison mais je peux faire de sa vie un enfer. Et toi…Essaie d'être un plus reconnaissant et évite les ennuis au moins pour quelques mois. Je pourrai prendre un peu de repos.

- Sev…

Harry n'y avait jamais pris garde mais maintenant que Severus le disait, il réalisa combien de fois Severus l'avait protégé, combien de fois il avait suivi Harry pour être dans les parages. Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Severus gardait un œil sur lui. Il pensait que Severus essayait juste d'avoir une excuse pour l'expulser. Peut-être avait-il tenté de faire expulser Harry. Peut-être agissait-il simplement comme Dobby. Ils avaient une façon une façon peu tordue de le protéger mais ça touchait Harry au cœur.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant, dit Severus se détournant un peu.

Harry fonça les sourcils.

- Non mais tu rigoles ?! Tu ne peux pas me dire de m'en aller _maintenant_ ! Pas après les choses que tu m'as dites !

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Harry serra ses poings avec colère. Il ne le comprendrait jamais.

- Tu es très agaçant. Tu es un connard sadique et perturbant !

Severus le regarda, ennuyé.

- Tu as fini cette démonstration d'immaturit ?

- Non, j'ai pas fini ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu as dit et après partir ! La façon dont tu l'as dit, c'était comme si tu…m'aimais…

Severus roula des yeux.

- Pas nécessairement, si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais une dette envers ton père, tu te rappelles ? Il est mort et je n'ai pas pu le sauver mais je peux te sauver toi à la place.

La fureur de Harry bouillit dans ses veines et il se sentait comme si Severus l'avait frappé.

- Alors, je ne suis qu'un _devoir_ ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai toujours payé mes dettes, alors…

- Alors ? Harry attendait la réponse avec impatience.

- Alors, considère toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour toi comme un bonus, dit Severus avec un ricanement de mépris.

- Un _bonus _? Harry ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il leva son poing et essaya de le frapper au visage mais comme d'habitude, Severus fut plus rapide que lui.

Il épingla les poignets de Harry contre le mur et murmura tout près de son oreille :

- Tu adores être dans cette position, admet-le.

- J'adorerai te botter le cul ! grogna Harry, luttant pour se libérer.

Severus sourit et Harry fut ébloui un instant, assez pour que Severus ébauche un mouvement et l'embrasse. Ses mains descendirent le long du visage de Harry, sur sa poitrine et se posèrent sur sa taille. Harry fondit dans ses bras, l'agrippa par le cou et se rapprocha de lui.

- Ça, par exemple ! dit une voix choquée derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement et Severus rougit violemment en voyant Flitwick et Londubat les regarder avec la même expression abasourdie. Flitwick sembla se reprendre un peu plus vite que Londubat et il sourit à Severus pour le rassurer.

- Ne faites pas attention à nous ! dit Flitwick de sa petite voix. Nous ne faisons que passer !

- Harry ? Neville paraissait figé sur place.

- Neville, je…

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Allons-y, Monsieur Londubat. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire pour demain, dit Flitwick, en s'éloignant avec Neville.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Harry regarda Severus et attendit l'explosion. Curieusement, Severus ne semblait pas fâché, juste embarrassé.

- Londubat aura eu son moment de gloire, dit-il à Harry. Il ne me respectera plus jamais après ça.

- Et bien, tu as provoqué ça toi-même.

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Harry se tut.

- Je suppose que la moitié de l'école sera au courant de tout dès demain…

- Neville ne parlera à personne. Je le jure.

- Il ne voudra pas rater une chance de m'humilier, Potter.

- Je lui parlerai. Il ne t'apprécie peut-être pas… mais c'est mon ami.

- Fais donc ça.

Severus commença à marcher mais Harry le suivit.

- Attends. C'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ou te stresser à cause de ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Je connais Flitwick. Bien qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de glousser quand il me verra, c'est un homme discret. Pour Londubat, si tu me dis que tu peux le contrôler alors je te fais confiance. Après tout, c'est un Gryffondor, non ? Il tient ses promesses.

- Tu en parles sur un ton étrangement calme.

- Ça ne tient qu'à un fil, Potter, alors ne pousse pas, siffla Severus.

- Severus…

Severus s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais entendu Harry prononcer son nom comme ça. Ça semblait si sérieux, si solennel.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que…tu veux ma compagnie ce soir ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as besoin de demander ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu m'as envoyé des signaux si contradictoires aujourd'hui que maintenant je suis confus. Tu ne veux pas de mon amour mais tu veux encore de moi dans ton lit ou tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme ça. Tu m'as protégé mais tu ne t'en soucies pas vraiment. Et maintenant, nous avons été surpris par Neville et là encore, tu sembles prendre la chose tellement calmement. Je jure que je ne te comprends pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes.

- Mais moi je le veux.

Severus parut soudain très fatigué.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement me connaître mieux ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, crois-moi.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Severus si fragile, si exposé.

- Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es devenu si amer, si froid.

Severus eut un sourire suffisant.

- C'est toujours la même histoire de cœur brisé, Potter, ça fait si cliché. C'est la ballade du garçon triste dont la mère était trop occupée à panser ses propres blessures pour prendre soin de son fils, et dont le père était juste un cruel fils de pute qui buvait trop, hurlait trop et qui passait à tabac le stupide petit garçon triste.

- Sev…Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ? Comment je pleurais pour m'endormir ? Comment je détestais les Moldus à cause de mon père ? Comment j'étais trop pauvre pour aller à l'école et seul Dumbledore a été assez aimable pour m'y accepter ? Comment j'ai enduré toutes ces stupides plaisanteries parce que je n'avais pas d'argent pour acheter des vêtements décents ou des livres qui ne tombaient pas en ruines ? J'ai survécu à travers toutes ces humiliations et quand j'ai pensé que Voldemort était peut-être la réponse à mes prières, j'ai découvert que non. Ils me traitaient comme un rebut. Même parmi les Mangemorts, il y avait une caste. J'avais plus de privilèges parce que j'étais très bon en potions mais en dehors de ça…C'était l'enfer.

Severus réalisa qu'il en avait trop dit quand il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

- Je crois…que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Sev…Je…

- Ne dis rien.

Harry admira l'habileté de Severus à se recomposer une attitude froide bien qu'il soit effondré à l'intérieur.

Severus ricana :

- J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant.

- Je…Je veux simplement t'aimer.

Comme d'habitude, l'honnêteté de Harry le prit au dépourvu.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais déj ?

- Mais il faut que tu me le permettes.

Severus soupira.

- D'accord. Tu m'as déjà fait ressentir assez d'émotions pour toute une vie, Potter. C'est assez pour l'instant.

Harry prit ça pour un bon signe. Peut-être qu'un jour, Severus lui parlerait-il de son passé. Il avait surpris Harry aujourd'hui en lui raconter tant sur lui-même.

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Severus sur la bouche.

- Laisse-moi te réconforter ce soir.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Réconforter ? Simplement parce que je t'ai montré que j'étais encore humain ?

Harry acquiesça puis il sourit.

- Considère ça comme un bonus pour avoir pris soin de moi hier.

Severus essaya, sans succès, de cacher son sourire.

- Un bonus, hein ?

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Je ne peux, honnêtement, te mettre une telle pression, dit Severus, aguicheur.

- Je surmonterai ça. En outre, j'ai ma thérapie demain.

Si Severus souriait encore une fois, il allait s'étirer un muscle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Je t'attendrai alors, chuchota-t-il, embrassant Harry.

Pendant que Severus marchait jusqu'à sa chambre, il souhaita avoir averti Harry qu'il s'engageait dans une lutte perdue d'avance que Severus ne pouvait pas l'aimer de la façon dont il voulait, de la façon dont il le méritait. Severus ne changerait pas et Harry devrait garder ça en tête s'ils voulaient être ensemble.

Mais profondément en lui, Severus savait que Harry l'avait déjà changé.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	11. chapitre 6 1

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Petite note de la traductrice** : YOUPI !! Nous avons atteint les **100 reviews** pour cette fic et je suis absolument ravie de vous annoncer que le **100ème est Remus James Lupin** ! Alors comme d'habitude, gros, gros bisous et feux d'artifices virtuels !!

Arrivera-t-on à 200, telle est la question…

Autre chose, le chapitre 6 fait 22 pages, c'est pourquoi il sera probablement divisé en 3 parties, ça dépendra du temps dont je dispose. La plupart d'entre vous savent que j'écris ma propre fic en parallèle, alors je dois ménager la chèvre et le chou ! LOL

Bonne lecture…

**Onarluca **: Merci, merci ! Je continue, pas de problème ! Bisous.

**Lola Reeds** : C'est gentil de me laisser une review de temps en temps. Quelques réponses à tes questions, plus bas. Bises.

**Lisandra **: La suite est là…Bisous.

**Potionmistress **: Les problèmes entre eux ne sont pas encore réglés, loin de là…Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois le gagnant ! Enfin, tu n'as pas gagné grand chose, si ce n'est mon éternelle gratitude pour le temps que tu m'accordes. Je te remercie encore pour tes compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur. Pour revenir un instant à cette fic, quand même, c'est vrai que le rythme de Blanche Malfoy est assez lent, elle aime expliquer chaque pensée, chaque sentiment. C'est tout à son honneur. Les complexités de ses personnages font la qualité de ses fics. A plus. Bisous.

**Crackos** : Merci, je fais ce que je peux. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à reprendre mon propre phrasé dans cette traduction. Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas. Bises.

**Khalan** : Elle est l ! Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui ! Severus a un cœur mais Harry veut plus et c'est pas gagn ! Bises.

**Origine** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Chapitre 6 (1ère partie)**

****

Harry attendit que tous les étudiants sortent, avant d'entrer dans la classe de Rémus pour lui parler. Il y eut un instant de gêne alors qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait lui demander mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Rémus avait été le premier amant de Severus. En dépit de ce que Severus lui avait affirmé, Harry savait que si Rémus était resté avec lui dans le passé, c'était qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Il avait peur des réponses à ses questions parce que si Rémus aimait encore Severus, il serait déchiré entre s'effacer et se battre comme lion pour le droit d'être avec Severus.

- Rémus… commença-t-il.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Rémus aimablement.

- Je vais bien. J'ai commencé à prendre une potion de sommeil plus faiblement dosée. Ce n'est pas aussi puissant que le _Soporiferum _mais Severus m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à redevenir _clean_, dit Harry amèrement. Il me parle comme si j'étais un junky. C'est vraiment pénible. Comme si j'étais encore un stupide gosse de huit ans qu'il faut sans cesse surveiller… J'en ai vingt-et-un. Il peut me faire confiance !

Rémus sourit.

- Il prend seulement soin de toi. L'accoutumance au _Soporiferum _peut se révéler vraiment dangereuse. Severus sait ce qui est mieux pour toi, Harry. Fais simplement ce qu'il te dit et tout ira bien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il…te tient en haute estime, même s'il ne le montre pas très souvent.

L'expression de Harry s'adoucit et son visage rougit un peu.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de ne pas me battre avec lui tout le temps. Je sais qu'il est inquiet et je sais qu'il veut que j'aille mieux. En fait, hier soir, il m'a dit…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, évitant le regard de Rémus.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Heu…Ça ne fait rien.

Rémus soupira, pas certain de vouloir réellement savoir ce que Severus avait dit à Harry au cœur de la nuit alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enlacés dans un lit. Il avait accepté leur relation mais pas plus. Pas encore.

- Et bien, je suis content que Severus soit si obligeant, dit Rémus.

- Vraiment ? questionna Harry précipitamment.

 Les yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Oui, vraiment, assura Rémus.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry voulait aller droit au but mais il ne savait pas comment.

- Il m'a raconté que tu étais allé à la maison d'Antoine avec lui. Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? Severus n'a pas voulu me donner de détails.

Rémus sourit à ce souvenir.

- Et bien, il lui a poliment demandé un échantillon de la potion qu'il te vendait mais Antoine a dit qu'il n'en avait plus. Severus l'a suspendu la tête en bas pendant un moment et l'a menacé d'un sortilège très douloureux. En fait, il l'a lancé sur Antoine… Cet homme est vraiment agaçant. Il a dit à Severus qu'il voulait seulement t'aider. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de te blesser. Rémus ricana. Comme si on allait le croire, hein ? Alors Severus lui a dit de cesser de _t'aider_ ou il allait regretter sa pitoyable existence. Nous ne pouvons pas prouver qu'il te portait préjudice mais le fait est que…si nous allons devant le Grand Conseil des Sorciers, il aura quand même de gros problèmes. Il t'a vendu quelque chose que tu ne peux pas acheter sans ordonnance. Et ça, c'est vraiment mauvais pour lui. Alors Severus lui a simplement conseillé de te laisser tranquille. Et comme tu le sais, Severus peut être vraiment terrifiant, alors je pense qu'Antoine ne fera plus jamais rien contre toi désormais. Juste au cas où, nous gardons un œil sur lui.

- Je me suis montré vraiment stupide, dit Harry tristement. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

- Tu as juste essayé de te soigner toi-même au mauvais endroit, Harry. Je pense que tu as trouvé ce qui te convient le mieux. Severus est celui qui t'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne pouvait manquer l'allusion derrière les mots de Rémus. Il remarqua alors la tristesse dans la voix de Rémus et il baissa les yeux.

- Rémus…

- Demande-moi, Harry. Je sais que tu le veux. La vraie raison de ta venue ici est de m'interroger sur Severus et moi.

Harry leva les yeux et le dévisagea.

- Est-ce que…tu l'aimes ?

Rémus croisa ses mains et ses yeux évitèrent ceux de Harry.

- Oui. Il n'y a pas de raison que je te mente.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et agrippa ses accoudoirs. Il voulait réconforter Rémus mais aussi le frapper. Comme le soir où il avait vu Lydia dans le bureau de Severus, il avait envie de crier que Severus lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Mais je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rémus tranquillement.

Harry se détendit un peu.

- Que s'est-il passé entre toi, lui et Sirius ?

Rémus s'appuya contre sa chaise et regarda le plafond.

- J'aimais Sirius plus que tout au monde mais il ne m'aimait pas autant, du moins, pas au début. C'est pourquoi je me suis tourné vers Severus. Severus et moi avions le même problème avec nos pères. Mon père n'était pas si cruel mais il me traitait avec indifférence. Il buvait aussi beaucoup et j'avais peur de lui quand il était comme ça. Severus et moi sommes devenus proches à cause de nos conversations, et un jour, nous nous sommes simplement embrassés, de façon complètement inattendue.

- J'appréciais beaucoup Severus et après un moment, j'ai commencé à en tomber amoureux. Sirius l'a découvert et il est devenu fou. Le fait que je sois avec Severus lui a fait réaliser qu'il m'aimait aussi et il m'a haï pour ça. Il était l'homme à femmes des Gryffondor. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi.

- Et Severus lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il était notre ennemi alors il était impensable que je dorme avec lui. J'ai dit à Sirius de s'occuper de ses affaires…Nous avons eu une énorme dispute. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ferait une chose comme ça. Severus a presque été tué à cause de moi…Sirius l'a regretté plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été aveuglé par la jalousie et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Je lui ai pardonné parce que je l'aimais. Mais Severus était vraiment furieux et ça lui a pris vingt ans pour me pardonner.

- Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, Harry, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de blesser Severus. Nous étions juste trop jeunes…

- Je te crois, dit Harry dans un murmure. Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais pu comploter quelque chose comme ça. Tu es trop gentil.

Rémus le regarda avec un doux sourire.

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas si gentil. J'étais vraiment très en colère quand j'ai découvert pour toi et Severus. J'étais fou de jalousie. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda simplement et Rémus poursuivit :

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'occuper de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose comme il le fait pour toi. Tu as touché son cœur. Peu importe que j'aie été avec lui, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire ça. Je pense vraiment qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Le cœur de Harry battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Comme le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Rémus le regarda comme si Harry était fou. Son amour pour toi est dans chaque geste et regard qu'il envoie vers toi. Il n'aime simplement pas le montrer. Si tu savais combien il était désespéré de te sauver quand tu étais dans le coma après ton combat contre Voldemort…C'est lui qui a pris soin de toi il refusait de te laisser mourir. A ce moment-là, il n'a pas réalisé ses vrais sentiments pour toi. Je suppose qu'il les ignore encore. Mais son amour pour toi est là, même s'il ne sait pas mettre un nom dessus. Rémus soupira. Il t'a protégé pendant si longtemps, Harry. Après notre visite à Antoine, j'ai accepté le fait qu'il t'aime _toi_ et c'est pourquoi je m'efface.

Harry soupira tristement.

- Mais tu es fâché contre moi.

- Non…J'étais jaloux. Peut-être que je le suis encore…mais…Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est amoureux de moi.

- Il l'est. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas le montrer.

Harry se rappela les mots de Severus, qu'il laissait Harry l'aimer et que ça serait suffisant. Mais Harry voulait beaucoup plus. Il voulait que Severus l'aime avec la même intensité que Harry l'aimait lui, et, plus que tout autre chose, il voulait entendre Severus le dire à voix haute.

Harry regarda Rémus et vit combien il était fatigué. Harry eut pitié de lui. Rémus était comme un père pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais il allait se monter très clair, il ne laisserait pas tomber Severus.

- Rémus…je suis vraiment désolé, mais…je l'aime. Et si un jour tu réalises que tu veux qu'il te revienne, je me battrai contre toi.

Rémus fut surpris par le regard sérieux de Harry et par l'honnêteté de ses mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il t'a choisi, Harry.

- Mais…

- Je promets que je ne me mettrai pas entre vous deux. Je pense toujours que la différence d'âge entre toi et lui est grande mais vous êtes des sorciers. Nous vieillissons différemment des Moldus. Regarde Dumbledore. Personne ne sait vraiment quel est son âge réel. Nous vivons plus longtemps. Alors, Harry, tu as ma bénédiction. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur avec lui. Et j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur avec toi, parce que Dieu sait qu'il en a besoin.

Harry se sentit extrêmement soulagé par ça. Rémus lui donnait sa bénédiction, alors tout serait plus facile. Harry n'aurait pas à lutter contre lui. Il allait avoir Severus pour lui. Il était heureux parce que c'était un combat de moins. Maintenant, il lui restait à trouver le moyen de faire admettre à Severus qu'il l'aimait.

- Je suis content de ne pas avoir à me battre contre toi, Rémus, parce que je déteste perdre un ami.

Rémus s'arrêta à côté de Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu vas à me supporter le reste de ta vie, petit.

- Ne fais pas ça avec mes cheveux ! se plaignit Harry faisait glousser Rémus.

- En fait, Severus pensait que tu t'effacerais et tu me laisserais l'avoir une fois que tu aurais découvert que je l'aimais.

- Il est dingue ! s'exclama Harry. Il m'appartient.

- Et que fais-tu de l'honneur des Gryffondor ? plaisanta Rémus.

- On s'en fout ! Mon amour pour lui surpasse même ma fierté, alors laisse de côté mon honneur de Gryffondor, dit Harry amusé.

- Je me demande ce qu'il dirait à propos de ça.

- Il ne le saura jamais. Je tiens à garder ma dignité.

Rémus haussa un sourcil malicieux.

- Alors ta dignité passe après ton amour.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Pas vraiment. Mais il n'a pas à savoir ça.

Rémus gloussa puis lui demanda sérieusement :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je vais le convaincre que mon amour pour lui est réel et qu'il peut être aimé. Je veux briser ses barrières à tout prix.

Harry n'était pas vraiment heureux de cette perspective mais il ne laisserait pas tomber sans se battre. Il ferait voir à Severus ce qu'il voyait en lui. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé.

- Bonne chance, dit Rémus sincèrement.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il avait besoin de toute la chance qu'il pourrait trouver.

Severus entendit un coup discret contre le battant et il noua sa robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir et laissa entrer Harry. Comme il fermait la porte, Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou. Severus se tendit un instant puis il se relaxa et enlaça la taille de Harry et le serra contre lui.

- C'est pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- J'avais simplement envie de te sentir contre moi, murmura Harry contre son oreille. Il embrassa le cou de Severus, le faisant frissonner.

La main de Harry défit l'attache de sa robe noire et la laissa glisser au sol, révélant son corps nu. Harry avait toujours été coquin quand il s'agissait de sexe, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Severus. Mais la chose la plus surprenante était que Harry était encore gêné devant lui, spécialement quand il était nu. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas timide. Ce soir, il se comportait comme un homme affamé alors que ses lèvres descendaient sur lui.

Severus se mordit la langue pour empêcher un gémissement sourd de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, transporté de plaisir. Il sentit des picotements courir sur son corps alors que Harry augmentait son rythme. Le corps de Severus se convulsa d'extase et il explosa dans la bouche de son amant.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle quand il sentit la langue de Harry faire des cercles sur ses mamelons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il gémit involontairement.

- Je sais comment te mettre le feu, chuchota Harry avec malice.

Severus aurait pu lui dire que sa seule présence était suffisante pour lui mettre le feu mais il avait une réputation à préserver.

- Tu es à moi…entendit-il Harry marmonner alors qu'il lui suçait le cou.

C'est alors que Severus réalisa ce que tout ça signifiait. Il savait que Harry avait parlé à Rémus plus tôt dans la journée. La soudaine attaque de Harry sur son corps était une façon de marquer son territoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était agréable d'être voulu à ce point, même si Harry avait été idiot. Severus prit le visage de Harry en coupe et essuya la fine ligne de sa propre essence qui restait aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Es-ce que tu crois encore que Rémus est amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en suis absolument certain mais il a eu sa chance avec toi et il l'a laissé filer. C'est moi qui suis avec toi maintenant. Il a dit…que tu m'aimais. Il a dit qu'il le voyait dans tes yeux, ajouta Harry doucement. Il ne veut pas se dresser entre nous. Mais s'il le fait, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Severus admira sa bravoure mais il maudit l'extrême perspicacité de Rémus. Il ne voulait pas jouer à l'habituel bâtard et ruiner l'instant, alors il garda son calme. Mais il ne dirait pas à Harry ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors au lieu de parler, il l'embrassa farouchement et le coucha dans son lit. Harry ne se battit pas. Il se laissa simplement porter et ensuite combler. Severus le regardait comme s'il était possédé alors qu'il le pilonnait contre le matelas. Il était pris de vertiges, son souffle était totalement hors de contrôle. Il entendait Harry geindre et gémir pour l'encourager, pour qu'il le baise plus fort. Severus répondit à  ses vœux et comme Harry atteignait l'orgasme, Severus le rejoignit.

- Sev ? l'appela doucement Harry comme Severus abandonnait son corps pour se coucher à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?

Harry se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

- Merci.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir attaqu ?

- Pour avoir pris soin de moi toutes ces années.

Severus déglutit et se sentit ému mais il se maîtrisa.

- Il est temps d'être un peu reconnaissant pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour toi.

- Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sorti du coma. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, dit Harry avec émotion.

Severus détourna les yeux, essayant désespérément d'éviter ceux de Harry.

- Alors tu sais ça aussi. Lupin est un foutu bâtard…Il n'avait pas à te dire quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ? _Tu_ aurais dû me le dire ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu cach ?

- Quelle différence ça aurait fait ? Tu me détestais.

Harry caressa tendrement le visage de Severus.

- Je ne te hais plus. Je l'ai fait parce que tu me haïssais aussi. Tu m'as toujours traité comme si j'étais un gamin énervant, comme si j'étais né pour rendre ta vie misérable. Tu ne m'as jamais traité aimablement. Tu étais toujours sévère et implacable. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais que je pense de toi ?

Severus soupira.

- Je l'ai seulement fait parce que tu avais besoin de discipline. Tout le monde te traitait comme si tu étais spécial, comme si tu étais en porcelaine. Dumbledore t'a envoyé au loin précisément pour éviter que ta réputation ne te monte à la tête. J'ai été dur avec toi parce que je voulais constamment te rappeler que tu n'étais pour moi qu'un garçon normal. Tu étais un tel briseur de règles. Cette sorte de conduite n'a fait que rendre ta vie difficile et dangereuse. Et il y avait aussi la rancune que j'avais contre ton père. Tu lui ressembles tellement même si tu as les yeux de ta mère. Ta mère était dirigée par son cœur et toi aussi.

Severus savait qu'il en avait trop dit et quand il regarda Harry, il vit qu'il était choqué. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- J'ignorais que tu avais vécu une vie si misérable auprès des Dursley, poursuivit Severus. J'ai ressenti de la sympathie pour toi quand j'ai réalisé quelle sorte de vie tu avais en dehors de Poudlard. Quelque part, nous avons eu des vies similaires et c'était vraiment terrifiant. Tu savais ce que l'humiliation faisait ressentir, tout comme moi. Et en même temps, je ne t'appréciais toujours pas. Tu comprends ?

Harry le pouvait. C'était dur de comprendre ce que le cœur voulait vraiment, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Je me suis senti pareil quand j'ai vu tes souvenirs, dit Harry dans un murmure. J'ai eu pitié de toi. C'était un choc de découvrir que tu avais été un humain, que tu avais tant souffert. Mais en même tant, je ne t'aimais toujours pas à cause de la façon dont tu me traitais.

Severus caressa sa figure et dit doucement :

- Tu étais agaçant.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Toi aussi.

- Même si j'étais différent, je n'aurai jamais pu être un ami pour toi comme Lupin. J'ai ressenti ta douleur quand Black est mort mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai gardé la façade, spécialement quand Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je connaissais tes points faibles. J'avais peur que Voldemort les utilisent contre toi pour te détruire. Et il l'a fait. Juste avant que tu ne soies vainqueur, il a trouvé une façon de te jeter un sort mortel. Tu t'es retrouvé plongé dans le coma, emprisonné avec tes peurs les plus profondes.

Severus trembla un peu. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir du temps où Harry était presque mort.

- Tout le monde me disait d'abandonner parce que tu avais toi-même renoncer à la vie. C'est ce qu'ils disaient. Mais je te connaissais mieux que ça. Je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de revenir et Dumbledore était d'accord. Nous n'avons pas lâché prise. Nous ne pouvions pas. Nous avions été si loin. Nous…

La voix de Severus se fêla et il remarqua, choqué, qu'une larme tombait le long de sa joue.

Harry enlaça Severus, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de revenir. J'ai entendu que tu m'appelais.

Severus tint le cops tremblant de Harry contre lui.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui. En fait, j'ai pensé que c'était ennuyeux alors je suis revenu juste pour te dire de la fermer.

Severus ne s'y attendait pas. Il eut un rire étranglé qui supprima ses larmes.

- Tu es vraiment un morveux.

- Et tu es toujours un bâtard.

- Harry…

Le cœur de Harry cessa presque de battre en entendant son prénom franchir les lèvres de Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Je..Je ne peux te faire aucune promesse. Je ne veux pas changer. Si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois accepter ça.

Pendant le plus doux des moments, Harry avait pensé que Severus allait confesser son amour pour lui. Il soupira tristement.

- Tu me hais ? demanda Harry.

- Non !

- Tu m'aimes ?

Severus se tendit.

- Je…Je ne sais pas.

C'était un mensonge. Severus le savait, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à l'admettre.

- Mais je…je prends soin de toi, bien plus que je n'ai jamais pris soin de quiconque de toute ma vie. Tu peux accepter ça ?

Harry le serra dans ses bras un peu plus, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Il avait très froid tout à coup. Pouvait-il accepter ça ? Il savait bien que oui. Comme il l'avait dit à Rémus, son amour passait au-dessus de sa fierté.

- Oui, je l'accepte.

Il sentit le corps de Severus se relaxer sous le sien. Cependant, Harry ne se détendit pas, lui. Une question venait d'éclater dans sa tête et ne voulait plus le laisser tranquille.

_« Combien de temps accepteras-tu vraiment ça, Harry ? »_

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	12. chapitre 6 2

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Petite note de la traductrice** : j'avais vraiment l'intention de partager ce chapitre en 3 mais je me suis aperçue que c'était une seule et même scène, donc impossible…Alors, je me suis démenée comme une folle pour trouver le temps de terminer cette seconde partie. C'est aussi pour ça que la mise en ligne ne se fait que maintenant. Merci qui ? LOL.

**Onarluca** : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci ! Bisous.

**Dragounette** : Cette fin de chapitre te prouvera que tu as tout à fait raison…Bises.

**Astronema **: La suite est l ! Bisous.

**Minerve** : Oh oui ! Harry souffre… La suite juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lisandra** : Elle est l ! Bisous.

**Flo007** : Merci ! Mais je n'en suis que la traductrice, cette fic appartient à Blanche Malfoy. Mes fics à moi sont à ta disposition dans les liens. Bises.

**Crackos** : Merci pour elle et pour moi ! Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : Je le crois aussi…Bises.

**Origine **: Blanche Malfoy aime bien les retournements de situations. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Salut ! Champion toutes catégories de la review la plus longue ! LOL J'adore ! Merci encore et toujours de trouver mon travail excellent. Je suis toujours et encore surprise de déclencher un tel enthousiasme. L'histoire touche gentiment à sa fin, malheureusement. A plus. Bises.

**Chapitre 6 (2ème partie)**

Deux mois plus tard…

Harry s'assit près du feu, contemplant les invités de la cérémonie de mariage de Neville et Ginny à distance. Il vit Hermione et Ron risquer quelques pas de danse maladroits sur la piste, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron n'avait vraiment aucun talent de danseur et c'était vraiment tordant. Alors, Hermione et Harry l'encourageaient pour leur propre amusement.

Ron avait beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours un tempérament bouillant mais il n'était pas trop sérieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry pouvait le dire mais Ron ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Harry était content que Ron commence à enseigner le Quidditch à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'alors Ron lui ferait part de ses problèmes. Harry s'était souvent demandé si Ron était encore fâché de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Severus mais Ron lui avait garanti qu'il était ok avec ça.

La plupart de ses amis et quelques professeurs savaient à propos de lui et Severus maintenant et même si quelques-uns désapprouvaient, personne ne les avait ennuyés.

Et voilà. Encore une fois, il pensait à Severus. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à Severus. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose ou alors il serait triste et irrité.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Neville et Ginny qui dansaient à quelques pas de Fred et George. Ils semblaient adorablement amoureux. Neville serait, avec Ginny, le plus heureux des hommes. Harry se rappela quand Ginny avait eu le béguin pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par elle mais il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû lui donner sa chance. Alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si déprimé en ce jour si joyeux. Elle serait amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'employait pas simplement pour le sexe comme une _certaine_ personne.

Il soupira. Ginny et lui, ça n'aurait jamais marché et un seul regard vers elle et Neville lui disait pourquoi. Ils étaient si amoureux que ça en était écœurant. Ils étaient en fait bien trop amoureux au goût de Harry. Ça ne durerait pas. Un amour pareil n'existait pas.

« _Il la regarde comme si elle était parfaite_, pensa Harry amèrement. _Attends qu'il la voit vraiment au quotidien. Ha ! Ils ne tiendront pas un mois. Il réalisera qu'elle est agaçante quand elle se lève, qu'elle se moque de sa maladresse, qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle lui dise qu'elle aime parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Pas vraiment. Qu'elle apprécie juste le sexe. C'est commode. Il a un amant à sa disposition, alors il n'a pas à ramener un inconnu chez lui, quelqu'un qu'il aurait rencontré dans un bar quelque part… Mais il l'allumera. Il le rendra fou avec son habileté à le laisser espérer qu'un jour, il pourra, en fait, lui dire qu'il l'aime. Espèce de stupide et arrogant connard !_ »

Il soupira encore une fois. Il était injuste avec Ginny et Neville. Son amertume n'était pas pour eux. Pas du tout. Il était jaloux de leur bonheur, de leur intimité, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était sa relation avec Severus.

Pas qu'ils n'aient pas fait de progrès. Severus était plus aimable avec lui. Il avait même raconté à Harry un peu de son enfance et comment il haïssait son père pour les avoir battus, lui et sa mère, chaque fois qu'il avait trop bu. Mais à part ça, ils en étaient foutument au même point.

Après cette honnête confession, Severus s'était réveillé aussi froid que d'habitude. C'était difficile de le faire sourire. Harry avait envisagé de le mettre dans un avion et de le larguer en Sibérie. Sa froide personnalité s'accommoderait parfaitement du temps glacial de Sibérie.

Severus et lui avaient atteint une étrange sorte d'intimité mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour Harry. Il voulait plus.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait dit à Rémus qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber et il ne mentait pas. Mais c'était vraiment dur de continuer à se battre. Harry était devenu dépressif. Il avait perdu sa patience avec Severus ce matin même. En premier lieu, il détestait que Severus continue à l'appeler Potter et pas Harry – chose qu'il faisait uniquement pendant l'amour. Et ensuite, Severus avait refusé de l'accompagner au mariage et Harry en avait eu raz le bol.

Il n'aurait pas dû crier sur Severus comme ça. Severus avait était étonné par la dureté de ses paroles. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ou bien non ? Peut-être qu'il devrait revenir à Poudlard pour lui présenter ses excuses ou peut-être qu'il devrait rester là où il était, parce qu'il n'était pas un esclave de l'amour.

Ouais, bien sûr. Qui espérait-il tromper ? En outre, ils avaient été ensemble seulement pendant une courte période. Il était sûr que Severus confesserait ses véritables sentiments pour lui, après, peut-être, un an. Cette pensée le rendit encore plus triste et plus déprimé qu'avant.

Ses précédentes relations n'avaient jamais été si difficiles. Il voulait tellement comprendre Severus, briser son mur de glace. Parfois, il y arrivait mais après un moment, Severus le reconstruisait à nouveau. Il serait patient et conquerrait son cœur petit à petit. Il pouvait le faire même si c'était une tâche épuisante.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, espérant y être englouti.

- Je devrai simplement aller dans un bar et ramener quelqu'un avec moi, murmura-t-il. Il serait jaloux.

- Tu penses vraiment que quelque chose d'aussi puéril marcherait ? dit une voix rauque derrière lui. Tu prouverais simplement que tu es immature, c'est tout. Et c'est une chose que je sais déjà.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa figure était brûlante d'embarras. Il se leva brusquement, se retourna et regarda fixement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, l'homme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

- Sev' ?

Harry était trop étonné pour dire quoi que se soit mais il s'obligea à demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Severus ricana.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais invité, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

- Tu l'étais. Et ils s'étaient disputés sans fin à propos de ça. Je veux dire, tu l'es encore.

Severus était vêtu d'un smoking noir avec une écharpe crème négligemment posée autour de son cou, le rendant plus sexy et plus mystérieux qu'habituellement. Une mèche de cheveux noire tombait devant son œil droit, le recouvrant un peu. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. L'odeur musquée de son eau de toilette arriva aux narines de Harry et il soupira de plaisir, ébloui. Severus était époustouflant.

- Qu'est qui cloche avec tous ces gens ? entendit-il Severus demander, ennuyé. On dirait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu avant !

Harry sortit de sa transe pour réaliser que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. A son extrême agacement, il remarqua les regards emplis de désir que la plupart de femmes et quelques hommes posaient sur Severus. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. C'était la première fois que Severus arborait un look aussi ravageur au dehors et pas seulement pour Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Severus comme Harry le voyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui et Harry détestait ça. Personne n'avait le droit que regarder Severus comme ça. Personne, excepté lui.

- Allons sur le balcon, dit Harry, terriblement jaloux.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi es-tu fâch ? C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne à cette stupide fête. Tu as même crié sur moi.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'impoli. C'était exactement que qu'il avait fait et maintenant, il le regrettait. Il prit la main de Severus et le tira jusqu'au balcon.

- Foutez-moi le camp ! cria-t-il à un couple qui s'envoyaient en l'air dans un recoin sombre, les faisant sursauter d'effroi et s'enfuir en courant dans le hall de danse.

Severus se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il trouvait hilarant que Harry perde son sang-froid comme ça.

- Que signifie cette attitude ? interrogea Severus.

- C'est toi ! Tu me rends fou ! Harry croisa les bras. Tu as l'air si…si…

Severus prit un air renfrogné.

- Si…quoi ?

- Tu sembles étonné, déclara Harry furieux même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. Et ils l'ont finalement remarqué. Tu n'as pas reconnu l'air qu'ils avaient sur la figure ? Tu n'as pas vu le désir dans leurs yeux ? Merde alors ! Même mes meilleurs amis t'ont mat !

Severus était surpris par ce soudain accès de jalousie mais il sourit involontairement.

- Vraiment ?

Ce sourire rendit Harry encore plus furieux.

- Vraiment. Je parie que tu aimes toute cette attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ricana.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'amuser. J'arrive à l'instant.

- Alors, vas-y et amuse-toi.

- Tu es jaloux ! C'est ridicule ! dit Severus avec un large sourire.

Si Harry n'avait pas été si fâché, il aurait remarqué le sourire et il en aurait réalisé toute l'ampleur.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Et tu viens juste de dire que tes amis me mataient ? poursuivit Severus comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. Tu veux dire…Granger et…

- Ron.

- _Weasley_ ? Severus était choqué.

- Oui, répondit Harry agacé. C'est une longue histoire. Ne pose pas de question.

- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. Il a été ton premier.

Harry suffoqua de surprise.

- QUOI ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

- C'était il y a longtemps. Severus s'appuya contre le mur. J'ai entendu Drago dire à plusieurs Serpentard que toi et Weasley étiez trop intimes pour être simplement des amis.

- Ron et moi _sommes_ simplement des amis. Ce n'était pas mon premier. Il était en fait tout à fait hétéro jusqu'à récemment…Quelqu'un lui a fait des avances et je crois qu'il est confus maintenant.

- C'est-y pas mignon ? Severus eut un sourire suffisant puis il fronça les sourcils. J'espère que ce n'était pas toi.

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

- Moi ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui le fait se sentir confus ? Maintenant, ça, c'est ridicule !

- Tu es celui qui envisageait de racoler un inconnu dans un bar, fit remarquer Severus froidement.

- Qui est jaloux maintenant ? se moqua Harry

Severus fit une grimace.

- Pour ton information, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je pense que la jalousie est un sentiment puéril. Si tu n'as pas confiance en ton partenaire, tu ne devrais pas être avec lui.

- Wouah. Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre des mots d'une telle sagesse venant de toi, pouffa Harry.

- La ferme ! répliqua Severus, courroucé.

Harry regarda le magnifique paysage devant lui. Il commençait à neiger. Il sourit, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas à expédier Severus en Sibérie après tout. Il sentit Severus s'arrêter derrière lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il ferma les yeux quand Severus lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Il se maudit cependant. Il ne pouvait pas résister quand il agissait si tendrement.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si furieux ce matin ? demanda Severus. C'était simplement parce que je ne vouais pas venir ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai juste…J'ai réalisé que je voulais que nous fassions simplement toutes les choses que les autres couples font.

Severus se renfrogna.

- Tu veux dire s'embrasser et se tenir la main en public ?

- Pas seulement ça. Je veux tout.

Severus serra ses doigts un peu crispés.

- Je ne peux pas être comme ça et tu le sais.

Harry soupira tristement.

- Je sais. Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

Severus fit pivoter Harry pour lui faire face.

- Je suis venu pour être avec toi, murmura Severus. Je n'aurai pas dû me montrer si têtu ce matin. C'est juste une stupide fête après tout. De plus, je ne pouvais rater la chance d'ennuyer Londubat une fois de plus, non ?

Harry sourit faiblement.

- C'est son mariage. Ne gâche pas son plaisir. Il est si heureux.

- Et toi ? Tu es heureux ?

Les yeux de Harry vacillèrent.

- O..oui, je le suis.

- Es-tu heureux avec moi ? demanda Severus dans un souffle. Ou attends-tu encore de moi que je change ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu changes !

- Oui, tu le veux. Je sais que tu te sens déçu chaque fois que je ne dis pas ce que tu veux entendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. Ce sont juste des mots, Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux et Severus mit un peu de distance entre eux.

- J'ai entendu ces même mots de Lupin et ils ne l'ont pas empêché de me quitter.

Harry se sentit irrité d'entendre ça à propos de Rémus. Même s'il n'avait jamais interféré dans leur relation, Harry se sentait toujours jaloux de lui.

- Il ne t'a pas quitté, fit-il remarquer. C'est toi qui as cessé de lui parler après ce terrible incident. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

Les mains de Harry commencèrent à trembler.

- Mais non, espèce d'imbécile ! répliqua Severus furieusement. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que les mots ne changent pas les choses s'ils n'ont aucune valeur !

- D'accord. J'ai pig ! aboya Harry. Mais je veux toujours les entendre! Je suis un idiot, tu te rappelles ? Tu viens de le dire !

- Et si je ne les dis pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me quitter ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ? Au chantage ?

Harry semblait abasourdi.

- Non…Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Mais tu partiras, non ?

Harry serra ses poings.

- Est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Severus grimaça.

- Encore une fois, tu réponds à une question par une autre. Tu es si foutument prévisible.

Harry lui décocha une œillade meurtrière.

- Non, je ne te quitterai pas ! Je ne le ferai pas parce que je n'ai aucune fiert ! Tu es satisfait ?

- Non.

Severus vit des larmes dans les yeux de Harry et son cœur se brisa. Il avança d'un pas vers lui et essaya de le toucher mais le plus jeune le repoussa. Severus fit une seconde tentative et Harry cessa de tirer le diable par la queue. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus.

Severus soupira alors qu'il tenait Harry serré contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta fierté, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes des choses simplement pour être avec moi. Je veux que tu soies heureux, et si tu ne l'es pas avec moi, alors il faut que nous nous séparions.

Harry pleura silencieusement.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Severus ne le voulait pas non plus mais il aurait laissé Harry partir.

- Peut-être que c'est la meilleure solution.

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour briser mon cœur ?

- Non. Mais l'amour n'est pas un sacrifice, Harry, et si s'en est un, ça ne devrait pas l'être. Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton âme juste pour être avec un vieux salaud comme moi.

Harry dévisagea Severus.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas un sacrifice ! J'aime tout de toi ! Alors, même si je suis triste parfois, ce n'est qu'une partie de notre relation. Nous avons de grands moments ensemble. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime trop. J'aime même la façon dont tu fronces ton nez quand tu es contrarié par quelque chose. Tout le monde a ses hauts et ses bas. Nos hauts compensent nos bas. Si être avec toi ne m'apportait que de la peine, je ne serai pas là.

Les yeux de Severus vacillèrent.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Tu m'as guéri. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sorti de mes cauchemars. Je n'ai plus besoin de _Soporiferum_ grâce à toi.

- C'est de la gratitude, Harry, pas de l'amour ! s'exclama Severus en colère.

- C'est de la gratitude _et_ de l'amour. C'est vrai que je veux plus de toi. Parfois, je me sens fatigué d'attendre. Mais en fin de compte, mon amour pour toi compense tout ça. Tu m'as surpris de nombreuses fois. Même si tu es encore froid, tu m'as laissé être une partie de ta vie. Alors, je ne perds pas espoir. J'attends…Et j'attendrai toujours…dit Harry les yeux baissés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Severus ne voulait plus de lui.

- Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi tu m'aimes, mais…si tu es sûr que tu peux supporter mes sautes d'humeur…

Harry le regarda, plein d'espoir.

- Oui ?

- Je suis venu ici te demander quelque chose. Tu sais pourquoi j'étais si contrarié avec toi ce matin ?

- Et bien, j'ai dû t'agacer à la longue…

Severus sourit.

- Oui, mais pas seulement à cause de ça. Je suis habitué à ton côté énervant.

Harry grogna.

- Tu peux être vraiment ennuyeux, toi aussi…

Severus caressa le visage de Harry et sécha les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

- J'ai pensé que, vu que tu passes beaucoup plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans la tienne…Et bien…Tu devrais emménager avec moi, dit Severus précipitamment. Je…C'est pourquoi j'étais si à cran aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas comment te le demander et c'était vraiment stressant… Ça serait plus simple pour nous et tu n'aurais pas à sortir furtivement de chez moi chaque matin comme si nous avions une liaison sordide…Je sais c'est…

La phrase de Severus fut coupée abruptement par le baiser de Harry sur ses lèvres.

Harry se sentait pousser des ailes. Severus l'avait surpris une fois de plus. Il trouvait adorable la façon dont Severus était soudainement devenu timide et anxieux.

- Oui, oui, chuchota Harry. J'adorerai emménager avec toi. Mais tu dois continuer à m'appeler Harry comme ça, de ta voix douce et sexy, et cesser de m'appeler Potter. C'est vraiment exaspérant.

Harry l'embrassa avec empressement puis le frappa au bras.

- Ouch ! Severus le regarda, choqué. C'est pour quoi, ça ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait flipper comme ça ? se plaignit Harry. Tu m'as fait pleurer !

Severus roula des yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas mais je souhaitais être certain que tu savais exactement ce que tu ressentais.

- Je sais ce que je ressens ! Je le sais depuis longtemps ! C'est toi qui as des problèmes ! s'exclama Harry.

- D'accord, c'est moi, admit Severus, à contre-cœur. Mais je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant alors j'avais besoin d'être sûr que tu ne partirais pas après la première dispute. Et crois-moi, avec ta stupidité et mon caractère de cochon, nous en aurons beaucoup. C'est un pas énorme pour moi, Potter. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Severus se corrigea de lui-même. Je veux dire Harry. C'est un pas important et je veux être sûr de ta décision avant de l'accepter.

- Ma réponse est oui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Severus fit la grimace.

- Tu n'y as pas pensé du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry roula des yeux.

- Là, nous allons…

- Je suis juste en train de dire que tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus à tes actes.

- Bla-bla-bla.

- Potter !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de te monter si immature ou je changerai d'avis.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est immature, toi ou moi ? C'est toi qui me terrifie en premier au lieu de juste me poser une simple question !

- Ce n'était pas simple !

- Bien sûr que ça l'était !

- Pas pour moi !

- Très bien, ça n'était pas facile. Mais tu n'avais pas à me terroriser d'abord ! répliqua Harry.

Severus grommela.

- Morveux.

- Connard !

Ils se dévisagèrent et soudain Harry rit du ridicule de la situation. L'expression solennelle de Severus se détendit un peu et il sourit. Son sourire avait toujours le pouvoir d'éblouir Harry tant il était rare. C'était incroyable la façon dont l'expression de Severus changeait quand il souriait. Il n'était plus du tout le Maître de Potions glacé qui effrayait ses étudiants.

- Nous y arriverons, affirma Harry.

- Je t'aime, dit Severus en même temps.

Harry cessa de respirer.

- Quoi ?

Severus paraissait aussi étonné qu'il l'était lui-même. Cette soudaine déclaration les avait très surpris tous les deux. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils vivaient un rêve. Harry ne pouvait briser leur contact visuel. Il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu, qu'il était bien éveillé.

- Sev…

Severus respirait difficilement, se détournant des yeux de Harry. Il tremblait légèrement.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?

- Oui, dit Severus.

Harry le fixa simplement, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il explosa :

- ARGH !

- Quoi ? questionna Severus, étonné.

- Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, d'abord tu me demandes de vivre avec toi et ensuite tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu es malade ?

Severus se sentit comme si Harry l'avait frappé.

- Ne sois pas si stupide ! Pourquoi tout le monde présume-t-il que je suis malade ?

Harry sourit doucement.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais dit des choses comme ça et quand tu le fais, nous sommes surpris.

- Ça n'a aucun sens.

Harry s'accrocha lui-même au cou de Severus, le déséquilibrant. Severus sourit comme il plongeait son nez dans les doux cheveux de Harry.

- Ça t'a bless ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Ça t'a blessé d'admettre que tu m'aimais ?

Severus grimaça.

- Ne pousse pas.

Harry rit et le cœur de Severus fondit. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se titillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rencontrent avec ferveur. Severus appuya Harry contre le mur, frottant leurs corps sensuellement. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit que Severus lui pinçait tendrement le cou avec ses dents pour ensuite le lécher. La main de Harry caressa le renflement de Severus et c'était le signe pour eux d'arrêter.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici, murmura Severus.

- Tu as raison, soupira lourdement Harry.

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et l'enlaça. Severus n'était plus tendu comme il l'avait été. Il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Harry ne pouvait imaginer moment plus parfait. Il était bien plus que simplement heureux. Severus était finalement sien, corps et âme.

- Tu pourrais le dire encore une fois ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Dire quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

Severus gloussa, mais il ne dit rien.

- S'il te plait ? Ne sois pas méchant ! s'exclama Harry.

Severus rit le visage de Harry en coupe.

- Je le dirai encore une fois quand j'en aurai envie.

Harry soupira, frustré.

- Bien, je suppose que c'était trop te demander de toute façon. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

- Tu dois vraiment grandir, railla Severus.

- Ne commence pas. Harry s'appuya contre Severus et le serra dans ses bras. Tu m'as surpris aujourd'hui. Je croyais que tu laisserais ton _complexe de l'âge mûr_ ruiner notre relation.

- Je pense toujours que tu es trop jeune mais la vérité est que je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser partir.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Tu étais prêt à me laisser partir, il y a quelques minutes !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais j'aurai renoncé à toi uniquement si tu étais avec moi par gratitude. Je ne te laisserai aller simplement parce que je suis plus vieux que toi.

Harry était touché par cette soudaine confession.

- Alors, tu as besoin de moi.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota Severus, la voix cassée.

Severus était épuisé par ses confessions mais maintenant qu'il avait expulsé la plupart de ses sentiments, en fait, il se sentait soulagé. C'était comme si un énorme poids avait été ôté des épaules. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois de sa vie. En fait, il avait une chance d'être heureux et il était vraiment terrifié mais il ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

- Je vais passer Noël à Rome et je voudrai que tu viennes avec moi, dit Severus, essayant de le regarder comme si sa réponse n'avait aucune importance.

- Vraiment ?

Harry ne semblait pas le croire. Comment aurait-il pu ? L'homme fragile en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancien Severus Rogue.

Severus grimaça.

- Oui, Potter, vraiment.

Harry soupira. L'ancien Severus était de retour.

- J'adorerai venir mais je veux que tu cesses de m'appeler Potter, exigea-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

- J'en suis sûr…

Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il savait que tout ça, c'était un numéro. Severus l'aimait. Ils allaient faire un voyage ensemble dans l'un des endroits les plus romantiques au monde, et ensuite, ils partageraient les mêmes quartiers pas seulement pour quelques nuits mais pour toujours. Il sourit largement alors que Severus le regardait comme s'il était cinglé.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- A cause de toi ! gloussa Harry en voyant l'expression outragée de Severus.

Ensuite, il dit, amus :

- Parfois, tu es mignon.

- Ha ha. Très drôle.

Harry l'embrassa pour adoucir son expression sévère. Ils restèrent enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment.

- Harry…murmura Severus tout près de son oreille, le faisant frémir.

- Dis encore mon prénom, supplia-t-il.

- Harry.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois.

- Est-ce que je rêve ? demanda Harry, ensorcelé.

- Tu veux que je te pince ? questionna Severus, taquin.

- Non. Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas encore me réveiller.

- Désespérément fleur bleue…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Ils entendirent les premières notes d'une chanson en fond sonore. Severus lança à Harry un regard significatif.

- Tu veux _danser_ ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est que je…C'est définitivement un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui s'en inquiète ?

Leurs corps commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la chanson et la mélodie flotta tout autour d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux, les douces caresses et baisers de Severus le transportaient. Danser avec lui équivalait à marcher sur des nuages. Ses aptitudes en danse avaient beaucoup progressé depuis que Severus qui avait donné des leçons. Il n'avait jamais pensé que danser avec quelqu'un puisse être si romantique. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait se sentir si bien.

La musique continua et la tête de Harry commença à lui tourner comme Severus l'embrassait.

Il ne marchait pas seulement sur des nuages, pensa-t-il. Il était au paradis.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	13. chapitre 71

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca** : La suite est là et ils sont vraiment trop mignons ! LOL. Bisous.

**Astronema **: Nous sommes lundi, la suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Remus James Lupin** : Tu n'avais pas tort, Blanche Malefoy avait prévu de terminer sa fic à la fin du 6ème chapitre puis a décidé de rajouter celui-là. Le 8ème et dernier chapitre, quant à lui, est un peu à part. Un parallèle, on va dire. Tu devrais comprendre assez vite de quoi il s'agit. A plus. Bisous.

**Lisandra **: Tu peux ressortir le mouchoir. Oh ! C'est beau cette fic…LOL. Bises.

**Maggie** : Merci ! La suite est l ! Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : C'est une très mauvaise habitude et je sais de quoi je parle ! LOL. La suite est l ! Bises.

**Flo 007** : Oui, c'est vrai, ce sont mes mots et ma traduction. Merci pour tous ces « j'adore ». C'est gentil. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, cette fic est merveilleusement romantique. Ce dernier chapitre ne l'est pas moins. Bises.

**Crackos** : Ouais, Severus en smoking, ça doit être quelque chose… Bisous.

**Petite note de la traductrice**: Voilà, première partie du 7ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic. snif LOL. Petite consolation, vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi cette histoire a pour titre  « **Quelque chose d'un héros** ».

Il y aura un 8ème chapitre, mais il ne concerne plus vraiment nos deux protagonistes…Je pense que vous comprendrez assez vite de quoi il parlera…

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 (1ère partie)**

****

****

Severus se renfrogna en regardant le corps nu de Harry étalé sur leur lit. Même s'il était tenté, il se sentait plutôt fâché. Une fois de plus, Harry était en retard à son travail et Severus était fatigué de lui servir d'horloge personnelle. On aurait pu penser que Harry aurait tiré leçon des habitudes de Severus maintenant. Severus détestait être en retard pour quoi que ce soit et depuis que Harry habitait avec lui, il aurait dû apprendre à être ponctuel. Mais au lieu de ça, c'était _Severus_ qui prenait goût aux mauvaises habitudes de Harry.

« _Tu t'y habitues vraiment, Severus ?_ » se demanda-t-il en grimaçant. « _Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu es stupide…Mais c'est la dernière fois_ »

Il marcha jusqu'au lit, se demandant s'il devait invoquer un sceau d'eau glacée mais quand il s'approcha, son cœur s'adoucit. Harry offrait une parfaite image d'innocence. Même son doux ronflement était angélique. Les yeux de Severus scannèrent le corps de Harry et il sentit une chaleur familière entre ses jambes. Il secoua la tête. C'était lui qui aurait besoin d'un sceau d'eau glacée s'il continuait à regarder Harry comme ça.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et le secoua gentiment.

- Harry ? appela-t-il.

Harry marmonna quelque chose comme « fous le camp » et Severus fronça les sourcils. Il insista, secoua l'épaule de Harry avec plus de force.

- Harry !

Harry donna une grande tape sur la main posée sur son épaule comme si Severus n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Severus sentit une colère familière monter en lui.

- POTTER ! Il hurla si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller un mort.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'assit instantanément, essayant de se connecter avec la réalité.

- Hein ? Quand ? Quoi ? Comment ?  demanda Harry, les yeux endormis. Y a le feu ? Où est ma baguette ?

Il fit une pause puis il dit :

- Pas de feu…Je peux me rendormir.

Il retomba mollement dans le lit et bailla, ses yeux à la vision floue rencontrant ceux de Severus.

- 'jour Sev' !

Severus soupira. Il avait vu ce numéro un bon millier de fois avant. Parfois, il trouvait ça drôle, parfois c'était juste agaçant.

- C'est l'heure de te lever, dit Severus impatiemment, en lui tendant ses lunettes.

Harry les prit et les mit. Il s'étira et quand il fut finalement réveillé pour de bon, il dévisagea Severus, ses doux yeux verts légèrement écarquillés. Et ensuite, comme Severus s'y attendait, il rougit et courut à la salle de bain.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis huit mois maintenant. Harry n'était pas du tout effarouché quand ils faisaient l'amour mais, le matin venu, une étrange timidité le prenait et il courait toujours à la salle de bain, rouge de la tête au pied. Severus l'avait questionné de nombreuses fois mais Harry refusait de lui répondre. Il découvrit plus tard – en _espionnant_ une conversation privée entre Hermione, Ron et Harry – que Harry pensait que son corps était trop maigre, alors il se sentait gêné de se trouver nu devant Severus. Severus avait secoué la tête et sourit, en murmurant pour lui-même « quel imbécile » tandis que Ron éclatait de rire et que Hermione essayait de le réconforter.

Severus voulait lui dire que son corps était parfait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, qu'il aimait tout de lui. Mais ça aurait engendré trop de questions. Et même s'il avait dit quelque chose, Harry ne l'aurait pas cru. Il connaissait l'entêtement de Harry mieux que personne.

Ce que Severus pouvait faire était de glorifier le corps de Harry chaque fois qu'ils étaient au lit ensemble ou simplement rester nu lui-même contre Harry pour qu'ils puissent s'habituer l'un à l'autre. La dernière fois s'était avérée très délicate, parce que c'était _Severus _qui s'était senti détendu quand ils étaient ensemble, et pas le contraire, et ça l'ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir y mettre un terme.

C'était définitivement quelque chose d'étrange de penser que c'était Harry qui avait des problèmes d'intimité et non Severus.

Il observa Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon et il ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Les mots sortirent avant qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Ton corps est très bien !

Harry le fixa, perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Severus marcha jusqu'à lui et se stoppa à quelques centimètres.

- Je parle de ton stupide embarras !

Harry fronça les sourcils en piochant au hasard un T-shirt de l'armoire.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

Severus secoua la tête, prit le T-shirt des mains de Harry, le remit dans le placard et en choisit un autre qu'il donna à Harry.

- Celui-là était trop vieux et chiffonné, expliqua-t-il.

Harry prit le nouveau T-shirt et Severus poursuivit :

- Il parle du fait que tous les matins tu cours t'enfermer dans la salle de bain dès que tu réalises que tu es nu devant moi. Pourquoi ?

Le visage de Harry devint cramoisi.

- Je ne…Il s'arrêta comme Severus le dévisageait. D'accord. C'est ce que je fais.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry essaya d'éviter la question en cherchant une robe de sorcier bleu foncé dans l'armoire mais Severus l'avait déjà dans les mains. Harry la prit et répondit :

- Je n'aime pas mon corps, ok ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est tout ! répéta Harry d'un ton rude.

Il chercha sa montre sur la table de chevet, la trouvant dans la main de Severus une fois de plus.

- Je suis trop osseux, trop maladroit…

Harry démêla ses cheveux avec une brusquerie inutile. Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta quand Severus lui tendit son pendentif en forme de vif d'or devant les yeux.

- Comme je le disais, continua Harry en passant la chaîne autour de son cou avec l'aide de Severus, tu sembles toujours me trouver drôle quand je suis nu, alors je ne me sens pas à la hauteur –

- Mais non ! protesta Severus puis il réfléchit : Je fais ça ?

- Oui ! Et quand je te regarde et que je vois ton corps magnifique…

- Je suis couvert de cicatrices ! répliqua Severus comme si c'était une abomination.

- Oui, mais elles sont sexy ! se plaignit Harry. Ma cicatrice à moi file la chair de poule !

Severus ricana.

- Tu te moques de moi, non ? Sexy…Quelle blague.

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux et dit :

- Je ne plaisant pas. Je trouve que tes cicatrices sont sexy.

- Tu es un type très étrange.

Harry grimaça.

- Je n'ai jamais que je ne l'étais pas.

Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Où est mon…

Il se tut quand il vit son porte-documents avec Severus. Il le prit et se dirigea vers son bureau dans le salon.

- Et où sont mes…

Il sursauta encore une fois quand Severus lui tendit les essais de ses élèves.

- Et mon…

Le questionnaire qu'il avait préparé le soir d'avant apparu dans la main de Severus avant qu'il n'ait même fini sa question. Encore une fois.

- Tu laisses traîner tes affaires partout. Une chance pour toi que je prends soin de ton désordre.

- Tu prends énormément soin de moi, dit Harry taquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua Severus avec un avertissement caché dans sa question.

Harry sourit.

- C'est incroyable la façon dont tu me connais, la manière dont tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Harry sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour et d'affection. En fait, je réalise que nous sommes vraiment intimes !

Severus rougit un peu.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter !

Harry roula des yeux à la mention de son nom de famille. Severus le faisait uniquement quand il était fâché contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça avec toi maintenant. Où est ma baguette, demanda Harry.

Severus la lui lança.

- Tu devrais t'occuper un peu mieux de ta baguette ! Ce n'est pas un jouet, tu sais ?

- Ouais, ouais. Harry ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et eut une expression désolée.

- Si tu cherches ta chocogrenouille, je l'ai déjà glissée dans ton porte-documents, dit Severus comme si c'était une chose sans intérêt.

Harry le dévisagea, les yeux brillants.

- Vraiment ?

Severus roula des yeux.

- Oui. Je sais que tu as la mauvaise habitude de manger entre tes cours. J'ai aussi ajouté un très bon livre sur les créatures maléfiques. Tu pourras l'utiliser dans ta classe aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu en préfères un autre mais ce n'est pas le meilleur sur le sujet et tu dois toujours prendre ce qu'il y a de mieux, Harry.

Harry sentit son irritation grandir mais il ne dit rien. Il se dit que Severus essayait juste de l'aider. Ce n'était pas agaçant mais gentil. C'était vrai que Harry n'appréciait pas quand Severus lui disait quoi faire dans ses cours mais il faisait toujours un énorme effort pour ne pas perdre patience, après tout, il pouvait simplement prétendre écouter et continuer sa vie sans avoir à se battre pour ça.

- Merci, dit Harry en regardant sa montre. PUTAIN ! Ch'uis en retard !

Il courut précipitamment jusqu'à la porte et trébucha, manquant de tomber par terre. Malheureusement son genou ne fut pas si chanceux. Alors qu'il tentait de se stabiliser, il frappa contre le parapluie près de la porte et hurla de douleur.

Severus courut vers lui immédiatement et demanda :

- Tu vas bien ?

Harry fit la grimace.

- Oui. Je t'ai dit que j'étais maladroit…Mon corps n'est que l'un de mes nombreux problèmes…

Severus prit le visage de Harry en coupe et murmura :

- Il n'y a rien de mal avec ton corps. La façon dont je te regarde est simplement le reflet du désir que je ressens pour toi. Je suis désolé qui tu pris ça différemment. Si c'est _toi _qui as des complexes au lieu de moi, alors nous avons un problème. Je t'apprécie comme tu es, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de ton corps. J'aime tout de toi. Severus rougit doucement et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Tu vas vraiment bien ?

Harry le regarda avec adoration. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur.

- Oui, ça va.

- Ok.

Severus massa le genou de Harry qui ferma les yeux et gémit, faisant sourire Severus. Il se leva, embrassa doucement la tempe de Harry puis réalisa combien il devait avoir l'air ridicule, il reprit son expression ennuyée et poussa dehors un Harry très confus.

- Va-t-en maintenant ! Tu es vraiment très en retard ! En fait, nous reparlerons de tout ça. Je ne suis pas ton horloge personnelle, Harry ! Tu dois apprendre la discipline une fois pour toutes !

Harry se contenta de sourire.

- Est-ce que tu vas me punir ? demanda-t-il, aguicheur.

Severus croisa les bras.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Et sexy.

Severus grogna.

- Vas-y ! Oh ! Attends. Tu n'oublies rien ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas avoir oublier quelque chose, à moins que… Il savait qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser mais il réduisit la distance entre eux et embrassa Severus sur les lèvres. L'aîné l'enlaça quand Harry approfondit le baiser. Harry ne savait pas si Severus avait voulu dire un baiser d'adieu mais il en avait eu très envie. Il brisa leur étreinte et dit, les yeux nébuleux :

- Tu ne voulais pas dire un baiser d'adieu mais je voulais t'en donner un de toute façon.

Severus sourit doucement.

- Morveux. Je voulais un baiser mais pas d'adieu.

Harry fondit.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Tu as vraiment oublié quelque chose. Severus lui tendit sa cape.

Harry soupira, dépité.

- Je ne gagne jamais ! Va te faire voir…

Severus gloussa et Harry se sentit ébloui. Le sourire de Severus était tellement rare et il ne cesserait jamais d'être stupéfié par ça. Il donna à Severus un dernier baiser puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta une main sur la poignée et il sourit malicieusement quand une éclatante réplique lui vint.

Il se tourna innocemment et dit :

- Au revoir, _papa_ !

Et avant qu'un sortilège ne le frappe, il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui, éclatant de rire comme Severus le maudissait à voix haute.

Cela prit un bon moment à Severus pour oublier la pique de Harry.

« _Le sale gosse !_ » pensa-t-il, furieux.

Harry savait qu'il détestait être appelé comme _ça_. Harry avait eu le cran de l'appeler comme ça seulement deux fois auparavant. Simplement parce qu'il savait où Harry gardait tout ce qu'il possédait ou juste parce qu'il chantait ses louanges quand il faisait quelque chose de bien et le réprimandait lorsqu'il était paresseux et irresponsable, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il l'admonestait comme un père. N'est-ce pas ? Il fronça les sourcils, ses pensées le dérangeaient beaucoup.

« _Va au diable, Potter !_ »

Des amants étaient supposés connaître chaque petit détail des traits de caractère et habitudes de l'autre et ils avaient aussi le droit de se reprocher les choses quand elles n'étaient pas ce qu'elles devaient être. 

Pourquoi Harry lui avait-il dit un jour qu'il était mûr pour devenir père ? Cette idée ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas être père, n'est-ce pas ? Pas question. Il n'était pas bâti pour ça. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils étaient agaçants. Mais il avait toujours trouvé Harry agaçant et ça ne le rendait pas moins mignon. Si seulement Harry n'avait rien dit, il ne serait pas en train de penser à ce désir d'être père. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas en être un. Harry allait payer pour son insolence. Une fois de plus. Severus sourit à cette pensée.

Il s'arrangerait avec Harry plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait s'habiller et se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait acheté une maison là-bas et avait besoin de faire quelques arrangements de dernière minute avant de le dire à Harry. Son amant serait surpris quand il la découvrirait. Il sourit rêveusement à cette pensée. Harry ne voudrait probablement pas croire qu'il avait acheté une maison pour eux deux afin d'y vivre en permanence.

Quelque chose de dérangeant lui vint à l'esprit. Il pouvait presque imaginer Harry lui dire que la maison était un signe qui indiquait que Severus voulait une famille. Il secoua la tête. Harry se trompait. Severus voulait juste un peu d'intimité. Il vivait à Poudlard depuis trop longtemps. Une famille était quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Paix et tranquillité étaient tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Et Harry, bien sûr. Il aurait ça à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'aurait même plus à s'inquiéter de ses cours, parce que Drago allait enseigner aux élèves de 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème année à sa place. Ça lui laisserait beaucoup de temps pour enfin commencer à profiter de la vie.

Il n'avait jamais été si heureux et c'était vraiment terrifiant. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée en se demandant s'il vivait un rêve ou non.

Comme il marchait dans le Grand Hall, il se souvint que Harry était parti sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée le dérangeait. C'est alors que ça le frappa. Il _voulait_ avoir une famille et Harry était à blâmer pour ça. Il s'imagina un petit garçon avec les yeux de Harry, la même attitude insolente, la même audace, courant partout, l'énervant sans fin.

Et cette image le fit _sourire._

Harry courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe, trouvant ses élèves de 2ème année parlant avec animation entre eux et ça leur prit un bon moment pour remarquer sa présence.

« _C'est le problème quand on est trop gentil_ » pensa Harry alors que ses étudiants continuaient à parler alors même qu'ils avaient enfin réalisé qu'il était dans la classe. Ils ne lui obéissaient jamais du premier coup quand il demandait le silence. Si ça avait été Severus, l'histoire aurait été tout autre.

Quand les élèves se furent finalement installés, il commença son cours en utilisant le livre de Severus pour la première fois et trouva qu'il était plutôt bien, à sa grande surprise. Il sourit quand il le referma, pensant qu'il devrait le remercier pour le tuyau et sincèrement cette fois.

Comme ses étudiants attaquaient leur interro, il laissa son esprit dériver vers Severus. Il avait été surpris par leur conversation ce matin, mais le speech de Severus sur son corps l'avait touché. C'était stupéfiant de voir comment quelques mots avaient rehaussé la propre estime de Harry. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec son corps, mais soudain, il voyait les choses différemment. Severus aimait tout de lui. Il aimait simplement ce qu'il était. Harry regarda le plafond rêveusement. Il était si heureux que Severus lui ait enfin ouvert son cœur.

Et la façon dont il prenait soin de lui était même mieux qu'une confession d'amour. Harry ne pensait même plus que Severus avait eu un problème avec le fait de dire « je t'aime », parce que Remus avait raison. Son amour pour Harry était dans chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque geste. Il croyait vraiment que Severus ferait un bon père. Harry en avait plaisanté une fois mais il était de plus en plus convaincu par cette idée. Severus voulait une famille, il le niait, bien sûr, mais Harry le savait. Un seul regard sur la manière dont il s'occupait de Harry quotidiennement le prouvait suffisamment.

Il sourit en imaginant un enfant aux cheveux couleur de jais et aux yeux noirs rebelles. Un petit Severus courant partout, l'ennuyant sans fin, cette image lui fit pousser un « AW ! ». Ses élèves le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit sur lui-même de revenir sur Terre.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans à-coups, et à midi, il se souvint que Severus ne déjeunerait pas avec lui ce jour-là. Severus semblait joliment mystérieux à propos de son rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard et la curiosité le dévorait vivant. Mais depuis de Severus lui avait dit que c'était une surprise pour lui il n'était plus inquiet mais plutôt surexcité.

Il entra dans le Grand Hall, souriant comme un imbécile heureux et rencontra Ron et Neville qui l'attendaient.

- Alors, la vieille chauve-souris a une surprise pour toi, hein ? dit Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table. Un nouvel amant, peut-être ?

- Ha ha. T'es un mec vraiment tordant, Ron, répliqua Harry en lui montrant son majeur tendu.

Pour se venger, il sourit avec malveillance et s'exclama :

- Oh ! Regarde ! C'est Malefoy ! Pauvre garçon ! Il mange tout seul. Je l'appelle pour qu'il se joigne à nous ?

Ron s'étrangla immédiatement avec son jus de citrouille. Harry et Neville gloussèrent doucement.

- Ne plaisante même pas avec ça ! s'exclama Ron, dévisageant Drago qui s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table des enseignants.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Drago eut un sourire suffisant et Ron se détourna, rougissant de la tête au pied.

- Petit connard vaniteux ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

- Je pense qu'il t'apprécie, fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais, acquiesça Neville.

- QUOI ? Sûrement pas ! Il n'aime que lui-même.

- Et je crois que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui aussi, poursuivit Harry comme si Ron n'avait rien dit.

Ron eut un rictus.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de lui botter son cul !

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuille lui botter le cul, Ron. Je crois que tu veux son cul mais pas pour le lui _botter_.

Ron regarda Neville, horrifié. Harry était surpris d'entendre Neville parler comme ça, mais une fois remis du choc, il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Neville. Un mot de plus et je dis à Ginny où mes frères t'ont emmené pour enterrer ta vie de garçon, gronda Ron.

La figure de Neville passa par toute une gamme de rouge.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas y aller. Ils m'ont kidnapp !

- Ouais, ouais, grimaça Ron.

- Pourquoi tu n'admets pas simplement que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda abruptement Harry.

Ron roula des yeux.

- Oh ! S'il te plait ! Je suis hétéro, Harry.

- Tu as dit que tu étais confus, fit remarquer Harry. Et je suis presque sûr que l'homme avec qui tu as dormi, c'était lui. Allons ! Admet-le ! C'était Malefoy ! Tu as baisé avec Drago Malefoy !

La figure de Ron était si rouge que Harry n'aurait pas été surpris que voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Je…C'est…Comment…ARGH !

Ron frappa ses mains sur la table et tout le monde le regarda avec curiosité.

- Je n'ai pas…Je n'ai jamais dormi avec lui ! C'était juste un baiser !

- AHA ! s'exclama Harry, triomphant. Je savais que c'était lui ! Il t'a fait des avances !

Ron posa sa tête sur la tête sur la table et soupira.

- Va te faire foutre, Harry. C'était une erreur, d'accord ? _Il _m'a embrassé. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Mais tu as aimé ça ?

- Et alors ?

Harry leva la tête de Ron pour leurs yeux se trouvent au même niveau.

- Je n'appréciais pas Severus non plus mais il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas une chance à Drago ? Il semble plus mature. Et il nous a aidé contre Voldemort.

- Je…Ron secoua la tête. Non, Harry. C'est totalement différent. C'est _Malefoy _!

- Et c'était _Rogue_ ! répliqua Harry. La vieille chauve-souris qui avait l'habitude de faire de nos cours de potions un enfer.

- J'aime encore… les filles.

- Malefoy a quelque chose de féminin, tu ne trouves pas ? fit remarquer Neville.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Neville.

Neville ferma docilement la bouche.

- Une dernière chose, Ron. Ne laisse pas le bonheur te filer entre les doigts, même si c'est _Malefoy._

Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Après avoir fini son repas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui, un Ron très pensif.

La bibliothèque était plutôt déserte, excepté deux garçons qui gloussaient dans un coin – ils regardaient un livre dont Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine porno – et deux filles portant un énorme livre de Botanique. Harry reconnut une des filles, c'était Lydia Abbot.

Harry ne savait pas ce que pensait Lydia de sa relation avec Severus, ni même si elle la connaissait mais elle lui souriait encore et le saluait chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et c'était plutôt bon signe. Harry ne voyait aucune malice dans ses yeux quand ils se rencontraient. Lydia continuait à vivre sa vie normalement. La rumeur disait qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et qu'elle était heureuse.

Il allait les saluer quand il entendit les filles parler de Severus. Il se cacha immédiatement derrière un pilier avant que les filles ne le voient, prit un livre au hasard et fit semblant de lire. Il ne voulait pas écouter leur conversation mais la curiosité était la plus forte.

- Alors, tu ne l'aimes plus ? demanda la blonde dont Harry ne se rappelait pas le nom.

- Bien, je trouve toujours que c'est un homme très attirant. Et depuis qu'il est avec le professeur Potter, il semble devenu encore plus séduisant qu'avant. Lydia soupira rêveusement. L'amour…ça rend les gens si adorablement mignons. Peux-tu imaginer que le professeur Rogue a _souri_ l'autre jour ? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Il est si amoureux.

Harry rayonnait comme un idiot, fondant presque dans son coin.

- Mais tu n'en étais pas amoureuse ? insista la blonde et Harry attendit la réponse de Lydia avec impatience.

- J'ai eu le béguin pour lui. Maintenant, j'aime Brad. Un autre soupir rêveur se fit entendre. Il est si adorable.

La blonde roula des yeux.

- Tout le monde est adorable avec toi…

Lydia haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, au professeur Rogue. Il n'est pas si séduisant. Le professeur Malefoy, c'est une autre histoire. Il est si extraordinaire.

Harry perçut un autre soupir rêveur qui, cette fois, émanait de l'amie de Lydia.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être seule avec lui juste cinq minutes. En cinq minutes, je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse. C'est le plan parfait ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne me résistera pas.

Harry gloussa doucement, se demandant ce que Ron penserait de tout ça. Peut-être qu'apprendre qu'une étudiante en pinçait pour Drago lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, comme cela s'était passé pour Harry.

- Je peux parfaitement imaginer le professeur Malefoy en prince ou en héros. Tu ne peux pas dire la même chose du professeur Rogue.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre. Je veux dire, peut-être que ce n'est pas le héros typique. Mais…Il a quelque chose d'un héros, non ? Personne ne l'a vraiment remarqué mais moi, oui. Je suis romantique. Bêtement romantique, même. Je crois qu'il a vu au-delà du professeur Potter depuis des années. Et il y a eu toutes ces rumeurs dans l'école sur le fait qu'il ait été Mangemort mais il espionnait pour le bon côté dans c'était nécessaire. Alors, pour moi, c'est un héros. Pas un héros typique mais quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose de mieux, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu es une romantique vraiment idiote, Lydia.

- La ferme, Adeline.

Harry était touché par les mots de Lydia. Severus était vraiment comme ça. Il n'était pas un héros typique mais quelque chose comme ça. Et maintenant Severus était beaucoup plus qu'un simple héros dans la vie de Harry. Severus était son amour, sa vie, son tout.

Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient provoqué en lui l'envie irrésistible de voir Severus. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement à Pré-au-Lard mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Les déplacements de Severus étaient toujours connus de Dumbledore. Il avait encore une heure de libre avant son prochain cours, alors il courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore comme s'il avait des ailes aux pieds.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau, Dumbledore parut amusé de la voir et Harry eut la vague impression que le Directeur l'attendait. Le vieux sorcier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et dit :

- Ah ! Harry. Enfin. C'est pour vous.

Harry prit le morceau de parchemin, vit qu'une adresse y était inscrite et le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'endroit où se trouve Severus. Ce n'est pas la raison de votre venue ici ?

Harry le regarda encore plus ébahi.

- Monsieur…Comment avez-vous su ?

- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous révèle mes secrets, non ? Ça gâcherait mon plaisir ! dit Dumbledore en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Amusez-vous bien. Je demanderai à Remus d'assurer votre prochain cours.

- Vraiment ? Harry fit un immense sourire. Merci, Monsieur !

« _Il n'y a vraiment qu'à Poudlard que ce genre de choses arrive_ » pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers Pré-au-Lard.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	14. chapitre 7 2

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca** : C'est lundi, il est là, tout chaud ! LOL. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci, merci ! Pour le tout dernier chapitre, ben, pas de passe-droit, tu patientes comme les autres ! LOL. C'est marrant, la première fois que je l'ai lue, cette fic, j'avais aussi pensé à Harry en héros. Comme je l'explique tout à la fin, j'attaque une nouvelle traduction dès le 28 juin. A plus. Bises.

**Galaxia **: Très joli pseudo. Les fics de Blanche Malfoy sont pleines d'humour ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : La voici ! La voil ! La fin de cette fic ! Sort ton mouchoir, c'est horriblement romantique ! LOL. Bises.

**Origine **: Merci pour cette review. Et toi, c'est la fin de tes ennuis ? Ah là, là, certains lecteurs méritent aussi qu'on leur botte le cul ! En tout cas, la suite est là. A plus. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Un peu amoureux ?? Raide dingue, je dirais, moi ! LOL. Tu verras jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour le prouver…Bises.

**Crackos** : Mais personne ne lit donc l'introduction du premier chapitre ? TT . La fic est terminée mais ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Les explications sont à la fin du chapitre. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Tu as du nez,  y a pas à dire ! LOL. Pour le reste, va voir ma petite note, tout à la fin. Bises.

**Gaia666 **: Merci ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Bisous.

**Chapitre 7 (2ème partie)**

Harry s'arrêta seulement à deux pas de l'énorme porte en chêne d'une magnifique maison coloniale située à l'ouest de Pré-au-Lard, pas vraiment certain de ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il était presque sûr que Severus serait furieux contre lui. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l'aise.

Et comme Severus ouvrait la porte après qu'il eut frappé, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda Severus en colère, la figure rouge.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais ici, dit Harry précipitamment.

Severus grogna.

- J'aurai dû le savoir…Le vieux salaud. Et toi…Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Tu es si foutument prévisible.

- Eh ! Harry le regarda, indigné. Je ne suis pas prévisible !

Severus croisa les bras.

- Bien sûr que tu es prévisible. Et impatient !

- C'est ridicule ! protesta Harry. Sache, pour ton information, que je suis venu uniquement pour…pour…

Harry soupira, ses épaules affaissées comme s'il portait quelque chose de lourd.

- Tu as raison. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Harry se sentit irrité par l'expression jubilatoire de Severus.

- Pas à cause de la surprise. Tu me manquais, confessa Harry, doucement. J'ai entendu une conversation sur toi et j'avais besoin de te voir.

Severus sentit son cœur fondre comme d'habitude mais il refusa de se sentir ému. L'honnêteté de Harry avait toujours le pouvoir de le prendre par surprise.

- Qui parlait de moi ?

- Lydia Abbot et une de ses amies. Elle a dit quelque chose sur toi qui m'a profondément touché.

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Severus avec intérêt.

- Que tu avais quelque chose d'un héros. Que tu étais mieux qu'un héros en fait. Harry sourit en voyant Severus rougir.

Severus fit une grimace.

- Un _héros_ ? Toi et Mlle Abbot êtes des…

- Ne dis pas _imbéciles_ parce que je te jette un sort ! menaça Harry.

- Cinglés, alors. Vous avez tous les deux une imagination débordante. Je ne suis pas un héros.

- Elle n'a pas dit que tu en étais un. Elle a dit que tu étais quelque chose comme ça, fit remarquer Harry d'un air taquin.

- Imbécile…murmura Severus, le visage encore plus rouge.

- En fait, je crois que c'est toi. Tu as fait des choses pour aider les gens mais tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Tu les laisses plutôt penser que tu es un sale type quand en fait, tu n'es rien de tout ça. Harry caressa doucement le visage de Severus. Mais maintenant, je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu es un type formidable.

Severus rougit violemment et tourna le dos à Harry. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'encense comme ça et bien qu'il apprécie ces paroles, spécialement si elles sortaient de la bouche de Harry, il se sentait très gêné. Le Directeur avait toujours trouvé la timidité de Severus amusante mais lui, la trouvait mortifiante.

- La ferme et suis-moi, murmura Severus, marchant devant avec une expression maussade.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Severus était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui ne savait pas bien prendre un compliment. Il trouvait ça adorable.

- On n'est pas sensible, aujourd'hui ? le taquina-t-il.

Severus grommela quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas mais qui ressemblait furieusement à « stupide morveux ». Il sourit, pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être prévisible.

Comme il entrait dans la maison, il resta médusé. Elle était exactement comme celle qu'il imaginait dans ses rêves. C'était un endroit douillet, de ceux qu'on appelle « chez soi ». Il se demandait ce que Severus faisait là et à qui elle appartenait.

- Sev' ! cria Harry alors que Severus disparaissait derrière une large porte. A qui est cette maison ? Pourquoi tu es l ?

- Ce sera la nôtre à partir de maintenant, dit Severus quand il vit Harry debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur son futur bureau. Ça devait être une surprise mais depuis que tu as tout fait capoter, je n'ai plus besoin de te le cacher.

- N-notre m-maison ? Tu…Tu as acheté une maison…pour…nous ? bégaya Harry, trop incrédule pour parler normalement.

- Oui.

La bouche de Harry reste ouverte un long moment. Il était comme en état de choc. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pensais que tu aurais ce genre de réaction. Je croyais que tu me sauterais au cou et que tu me remercierais indéfiniment.

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait un peu irrité que Harry n'ait pas fait ça. Il était déçu. Il voulait que Harry soit content pas stupéfait.

Harry prit une bonne minute pour assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver mais quand il revint à la normale, ses yeux brillèrent intensément et il rayonna littéralement. Il courut jusqu'à Severus et mit ses bras autour de son cou, le déséquilibrant.

- Merci, chuchota Harry, ému. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâcher ta surprise.

Severus sourit, serrant Harry contre lui.

- C'est bon. Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Harry prit le visage de Severus en coupe et pendant un long moment, ils se dévisagèrent. Je l'aime. Cette maison est magnifique.

- Tu n'as pas tout vu.

- Juste le fait que tu aies acheté une maison pour _nous,_ signifie bien plus pour moi que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer, dit Harry, bouleversé.

Severus haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas faire grand cas de ça, mais profondément, il se sentait aussi ému que Harry, si ce n'est plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et interrogea :

- Tu ne veux pas voir le reste de la maison ?

- On peut pas aller directement à la chambre à coucher ? demanda Harry d'un air provocant.

- Seulement quand on aura fini notre tour.

- Mais, Sev'…se lamenta Harry.

- Plus un mot, Potter. Allons, viens dit Severus en lui pinçant tendrement le nez puis il partit devant.

Harry courut après lui, lui criant de l'attendre. Comme Severus lui montrait la maison en entier, Harry se sentit comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Il aimait tout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la signification de tout ça, aussi. Severus avait acheté une maison pour eux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était prêt à s'engager. Severus avait accepté, une fois pour toutes, « l'agaçant morveux » dans sa vie. Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux et il le montrait dans chacun de ses sourires. Harry était si surexcité par la décoration de la maison qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression bienheureuse de Severus.

- Et là, ce sera notre salle de bain, s'exclama Harry en entrant dans une large pièce du second étage. C'est absolument parfait ! Il regarda Severus, radieux.

- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

Harry sourit comme il remarquait enfin l'expression de contentement de Severus. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Sev', merci. Merci d'avoir acheté cette maison pour nous. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir ruiner ta surprise.

- C'est bon. Severus sembla tout à coup embarrassé. En fait, je suis content que tu sois là. Severus détourna les yeux et Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Sev' ?

- Je me suis demandé…Severus commença prudemment. Qu'est-ce que tu penses…des enfants ?

Harry le regarda, perplexe.

- Des enfants ?

- Tu as dit que j'étais prêt à devenir père, non ? dit Severus avec hésitation.

- Heu…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas et gâcher l'instant. Il avait promis à Severus d'être toujours honnête avec lui, alors, il décida de laisser parler son cœur pour lui.

- J'aime les enfants. Et j'aimerai avoir une famille avec toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille alors, ce serait bien de…d'en avoir une. Mais quel que soit mon désir d'avoir un petit Severus, je ne veux pas te pousser. Je…Je veux juste être avec toi et si ça signifie que nous serons seulement tous les deux…ça me va. Je t'aime. Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Au moment où la dernière phrase sortait de sa bouche, Harry sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il pouvait dire que Severus était furieux contre lui.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne dois pas simplement accepter les choses à cause de moi ? Tu dois t'autoriser à avoir tes propres désirs ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça ! Tu ne dois pas faire ce que je veux ! s'exclama Severus. Tu dois me dire exactement ce que _toi_, tu veux !

Harry croisa les bras, irrité.

- Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire un tel foin de tout ça ? Pourquoi tu penses que c'est si mal pour moi de vouloir te plaire ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un enfant mais je ne suis pas obsédé par ça ! Je te veux, toi, et ça me suffit. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut que cette personne soit heureuse.

Severus semblait sur le point de protester mais Harry ne le laissa pas.

- Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Tu ne piges pas ? Ton bonheur est mon bonheur aussi. Quand seras-tu prêt à accepter le fait que je t'aime sans restriction ? Tu es aimé, Severus ! Qu'importe que tu essaies de rationaliser mon amour pour toi afin de le nier, ça ne marchera pas. Je-t'ai-me. Accepte-le !

Severus était décontenancé. Il s'était toujours senti comme ça quand il était confronté à l'honnêteté de Harry. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se disait qu'il s'était préparé à tout, quand ça arrivait, il n'était jamais préparé. Harry avait marqué un point. C'était Severus qui avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était aimé. Il pensait encore qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé par Harry.

Harry savait maintenant que quand Severus l'attaquait comme ça c'était parce qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur et que pour une personne comme Severus, ce n'était pas facile. C'est pourquoi il avança d'un pas vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Severus serra Harry contre lui et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

- Je…commença Severus. Tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

Harry savait combien cette confession lui coûtait, alors il récompensa Severus avec un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il sentit le bout des doigts de Severus faire des petits cercles dans son dos et il frémit.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry. Je t'en prie. Crois-moi.

Severus prit le visage de Harry en coupe et sourit faiblement.

- Je te crois. C'est juste que…Je…Severus inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour, seulement la douleur. Amour et peine ont toujours été intimement liés dans mon esprit et alors tu es arrivé et tu m'as fait comprendre que je me trompais. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux. Parfois je me sens un peu incertain. Je me demande si je vis un rêve.

- Qui est l'imbécile, maintenant, hein ? demanda doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Tu ferais mieux de me croire parce que je vais rester très, très longtemps.

Severus sourit.

- Ça, c'est sûr, après tout, tu es un morveux.

Harry caressa sa langue avec la sienne et Severus  la captura dans sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors d'haleine.

- Harry…Tu as parlé de moi à ton thérapeute ?

Harry rougit.

- Heu…Non ?

Harry pouvait voir en un seul regard que Severus ne le croyait pas.

- Peut-être…Un peu. Il m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. Mais c'est moi qui ai échafaudé la théorie comme quoi tu te cachais derrière ta colère chaque fois que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important et il était très fier de moi. En fait, il m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup grandi et que j'avais triomphé de mes problèmes avec maturité, alors, je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Je dois te remercier pour ça.

- Si tu t'es libéré de ta thérapie, alors tu as tes propres mérites, Harry, ne te diminue pas.

Harry sourit, touché.

- Merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment puis Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi étais-tu si furieux, Sev' ? A cause de la maison ?

Severus l'était en quelque sorte. Acheter la maison pour eux deux avait été un grand pas. C'était aussi grand que le mariage mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le dérangeait. Le fait était que Severus voulait un enfant, même si l'idée le terrifiait.

- Je…Severus soupira. Je déteste l'admettre mais tu as raison. Je me cache derrière ma colère.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais suivre une thérapie. Tu as sûrement beaucoup plus de problèmes que moi…

Severus sentit sa fureur augmenter à cette suggestion mais il se contrôla. Après tout, Harra essayait juste de l'aider.

- J'y penserai, dit Severus avec une désagréable expression sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Harry gloussa.

- C'est ce que je dis quand tu me suggères un livre pour mes classes, dit Harry avec amusement. Et généralement, au fond de moi, ça m'emmerde. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison. Le livre que tu m'as donné aujourd'hui était très bon.

Severus se renfrogna.

- Alors, tu n'aimes pas mes suggestions ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

- Heu…Bien sûr que je les aime !

- Potter…

Harry roula des yeux au ton de la voix, murmurant en lui-même : _nous y revoil ! _

- J'ai seulement suggéré des choses pour améliorer tes cours, pas simplement pour t'ennuyer. Je sais de quoi je parle. Après tout, je connais bien les Défenses contre les Forces de Mal. Si tu arrêtais d'être aussi immature, tu verrais que je veux juste te…

- Sev' ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Cette simple phrase murmurée de la plus craquante des façons désarma complètement Severus et il soupira, vaincu. Il tira Harry contre lui et l'embrassa. Puis ils se dévisagèrent. Front contre front, Severus soupira doucement.

- Imbécile. Je t'aime aussi.

Les yeux de Harry scintillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Severus secoua simplement la tête, mit un doigt sur les lèvres rouges de Harry pour lui intimer le silence. Harry comprenait que Severus ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une montagne de tout ça. Il sourit et acquiesça docilement. C'était le Severus qu'il connaissait.

- Sev' ? Que penses-tu réellement des enfants ?

Severus prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je…Je veux être père mais…Je pense que nous pouvons attendre. Après que tu es parti ce matin, je me suis imaginé avec une version miniature de toi, faisant à nouveau de ma vie, un enfer, semant le trouble partout dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, cherchant tous les moyens de me rendre fou et j'ai…j'ai souri, dit Severus comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde du monde. Alors, j'ai réalisé que je voulais un enfant mais…en fait, je veux que nous attendions un peu plus longtemps. Je te veux pour moi tout seul encore un moment.

Severus ignora la douce expression de Harry et piocha quelque chose dans sa poche.

- C'est pour toi.

Il prit le doigt de Harry et y glissa une bague. Harry se sentit paralysé. Son cœur était presque sorti de sa bouche. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux soudain humides. Il s'admonesta lui-même d'être si stupidement émotif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une bague, se moqua Severus. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais vu.

Harry était si étonné qu'il ne put répliquer. Il pouvait juste fixer ce magnifique anneau d'or à son doigt.

- Sev'…

- N'en fait pas tout un plat !

Harry le regarda avec colère.

- C'est…C'est énorme ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne veut rien dire !

Severus croisa les bras, ennuyé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te proposais le mariage, parce qu'à mon âge, ce serait grotesque.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on le frappait.

- Mais ça signifie un engagement total, non ?

Severus marmonna quelque chose.

- Oh ! Allons Severus ! Juste pour une fois, sois un homme !

Severus regarda Harry, comme foudroyé puis il eut un rictus moqueur.

- Alors, pour toi, je ne suis pas assez « homme » ?

Harry roula des yeux.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

Severus marcha vers Harry et le colla contre le mur.

- Je peux te monter que je suis très viril.

Harry réprima un sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Severus lui lança un tel regard que Harry sentit son corps entier s'embraser.

- Vraiment.

Alors que leurs langues se battaient, Severus aida Harry à se déshabiller. Ils semblaient si impatients de sentir tout de l'autre que leurs vêtements tombèrent rapidement. Ils se tenaient debout, se faisant face, nus. La figure de Harry rougit doucement et il voulait couvrir son corps mais à la place, il regarda intensément Severus.

- Tu aimes vraiment mon corps ? demanda timidement Harry.

Severus ne put cacher son sourire. Il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la posa sur son membre tendu. Harry rougit encore plus à son grand amusement et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu vois ? C'est la réaction de mon corps quand je te regarde. Imbécile. Tu ne peux pas voir à quel point je te veux ?

Severus embrassa le lobe de Harry, le faisant trembler.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Dis-moi des trucs cochons, murmura Harry, les yeux plein de désir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- Te dire des trucs cochons ? demanda Severus, riant de tout son cœur.

Harry acquiesça, se cramponnant à lui pour ne pas tomber. Sa demande improvisée aurait dû paraître sexy mais elle semblait plutôt comique mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il était enchanté par le rire clair de Severus.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai le sens de l'humour sinon je serai très furieux que tu ries de moi, dit Harry une fois qu'il eut recouvré son souffle.

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que…Tu sembles si…

Harry couvrit la bouche de Severus avec sa main.

- Ok. Arrête-toi là sinon je serais vraiment fâché.

Severus embrassa la main de Harry, l'enleva de sa bouche et la serra.

- J'ai juste été surpris. Tu as l'air si foutument sexy.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis maigre.

Severus eut une expression pensive, puis, d'une manière assez inattendue, il pressa les fesses de Harry, le faisant rougir.

- Maigre ? Je ne crois pas. Tu as un mignon petit cul et pas du tout maigre.

- Oh. Alors maintenant, j'ai un mignon petit cul, hein ? dit Harry, amusé. Il attrapa les fesses de Severus. Tu as aussi un cul tout à fait craquant. Ah ! Tu rougis, Severus ! Maintenant, _ça_, c'est mignon !

Severus grimaça.

- La ferme, Potter. Les préliminaires sont terminés. Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses.

- C'était ça les préliminaires ? demanda Harry, taquin.

Sevrus le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui.

Puis il regarda autour de lui et réalisa tout à coup quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de lit, seulement le sol dur.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je suis un homme âgé, j'ai besoin de mon confort pour être au mieux de ma forme. Faire l'amour sur un parterre glacé, c'est juste bon pour les jeunes imbéciles.

Harry gloussa.

- Oh, ouais. Tu es vraiment vieux. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu arrives encore à me porter dans tes bras. Ton dos ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je vais te monter qui est vieux ! Et mon dos est en pleine forme !

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

- Et c'est moi qui termine.

Severus captura ses lèvres et le coucha sur le sol.

Ils firent l'amour de façon urgente mais intense. Ils ne se plaignirent pas de l'absence de lit, néanmoins, plus tard, Severus admit que son dos était un peu douloureux. Quand ils furent complètement comblés et le corps en sueur, ils s'enlacèrent. Harry aimait l'odeur de Severus après l'amour. Il y eut une période de confortable silence. Et Harry ne mit pas long à se sentit somnolent mais Severus ne lui laissa pas fermer les yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas des cours cet après-midi ? demanda Severus.

- Remus me remplacera.

- Harry…

- Si tu dis que je suis immature et que je devrai être plus responsable avec mon travail, je jure que je te jette un sort !

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ricana Severus.

- Tu devrais, spécialement parce que nous devons parler de ça !

Harry montra à Severus l'anneau à son doigt. Severus gronda :

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, à moins que tu ne veuilles que, _moi_, je ne te jette un sort.

- Ce n'est pas une bague d'engagement, alors ?

- C'est juste un anneau.

Harry soupira tristement et Severus grimaça.

- D'accord. C'est une foutue bague d'engagement. Elle est dans la famille de ma mère depuis des générations. Cet anneau signifie un engagement total de ma part, Potter. Tu m'as lié à toi maintenant. Alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Maintenant, laisse tomber !

Harry s'assit, ennuyé par le fait que Severus l'agaçait toujours quand il agissait comme _Rogue, _mais heureux que la bague soit pour de vrai, qu'elle représente l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

- Tu es fâch ? demanda Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Quand on aura terminé la décoration de cet endroit, nous y donnerons une fête. C'est réglé et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, parce que tu as été méchant avec moi à l'instant !

Severus se renfrogna et Harry sourit tendrement.

- Dans une année ou deux, nous aurons un bébé. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment mais nous y arriverons.

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, non plus.

- Non. C'est toi le responsable. C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire les choses que je voulais, non ? Alors voilà. Je veux une fête et ensuite, quand tout sera en ordre, je veux un bébé. Fille, garçon, je n'ai pas de préférence. Et toi ?

- Tant qu'elle n'a pas mon nez, ça m'est égal, vraiment.

Harry gloussa.

- Oh ! Mais j'aime ton nez.

- Fais-moi confiance. _Elle_, elle ne l'aimera pas.

- Notre fils s'appellera James. Si c'est une fille, son nom sera Lily.

- Pas question ! protesta Severus. Mon fils n'aura jamais le nom de ton père, pas même dans un million d'années !

Harry se leva d'un geste décidé et continua comme si Severus n'avait rien dit.

- C'est réglé, alors.

Severus se leva, irrité.

- Pas de James !

Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Nous pourrions avoir un garçon et une fille.

- Mais son nom ne sera pas James ! s'exclama Severus, marchant derrière lui. Par l'enfer, mais où vas-tu ?

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Nous n'avons pas de serviette !

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Tu vas rester nu jusqu'à ce que tu sèches ?

- Oui.

Severus sourit malicieusement.

- Et tu seras nu en face de moi tout ce temps ?

- Et je serai…Harry s'interrompit brusquement, la figure écarlate. Il courut promptement dans la salle de bain et ferma et verrouilla la porte.

- Toujours timide, hein ? demanda Severus comme il s'arrêtait à côté de la porte.

- Je ne suis pas timide ! cria Harry de l'autre côté.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que j'adore ton corps ?

Severus entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la tête de Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tout le restant de ta vie ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon pour moi. Je peux entrer ?

- Seulement si tu dis le mot de passe, le taquina Harry.

- Imbécile ?

- Non. Harry referma la porte.

Severus sourit et il était surpris de remarquer qu'au lieu d'être fâché, il était extrêmement heureux. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait dans le futur mais il voulait le passer aux côtés de Harry. Harry avait changé sa vie. Grâce à lui, Severus savait ce qu'était le bonheur.

Harry ouvrit la porte et soupira :

- Tu as déjà laissé tomber ?

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit très sérieusement :

- Je t'aime.

- C'est correct, dit Harry, ému. Tu peux entrer maintenant.

Severus entra et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient et se taquinaient, il pensa que Harry ne l'avait, en fait, pas changé. Il avait simplement éveillé une partie de lui qu'il ignorait posséder mais qui était là depuis longtemps. Harry avait éveillé son amour.

FIN   

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Voilà. Reposez toutes et tous vos mouchoirs une seconde. Merci ! LOL. Bon alors, cette fic est terminée mais il y a encore un chapitre. Mais comment donc, me direz-vous ? Parce que Blanche Malfoy a fait une sorte de one-shot en guise de fin pour terminer ce qu'elle avait si bien mis en place. A savoir…Heu…Vous verrez bien la semaine prochaine…LOL Et la suivante parce que cet ultime chapitre fait 18 pages alors, vous l'aurez en 2 fois.

Autre chose, à la fin du chapitre 7, Blanche annonce une éventuelle suite à « **Quelque chose d'un héros** » avec Rogue, Harry et leur fils. Mais à ce jour, et j'en ai eu la confirmation par l'auteure, elle a commencé à l'écrire mais ne l'a jamais finie mais elle n'exclut pas de le mettre en ligne un jour…Si ce jour arrive, je serai l

Je vous annonce, d'ors et déjà, que **le lundi 28 juin**, je vous donne rendez-vous avec la toute nouvelle fic de Blanche Malfoy « **Love me, love me not**». Elle m'a gentiment donné sa permission et je suis ravie de traduire son nouveau **slash Drago/Harry**.

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	15. chapitre 8 1

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci, merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce que Blanche Malfoy nous a concocté en guise de fin. A plus. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi d'apprécier mon travail chaque semaine. Bises.

**Nanv** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci pour les compliments ! Suite et presque fin, un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Minerve **: Comme je l'ai dit, la suite Harry/Rogue/bébé est dans les archives personnelles de Blanche Malfoy. Malheureusement, elle ne l'a jamais poursuivie. Mais elle n'exclut pas, qu'un jour, peut-être…En attendant, voici l'avant dernière partie de cette magnifique histoire. Bises.

**Lisandra **: Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! LOL. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Galaxia **: Elle est là, Mam'zelle l'Impatiente ! Bises.

**Piou-piou** : Eh oui ! Plus qu'un chapitre ! Mais comme je les partage en deux, c'est deux fois plus de bonheur ! LOL. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci, je transmettrai à l'auteure avec grand plaisir. Merci d'aimer mes traductions, c'est vraiment gentil. Bises.

**Marie** : Merci ! Mais ce n'est pas ma fic. Je n'en suis que la traductrice. Toute cette magnifique trame est à Blanche Malfoy. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Je lui dirai, pas de problème ! J'aime aussi beaucoup son humour. Love me, love me not arrive bientôt. Bises.

**Moonblack**: Ma foi, je ne sais pas si ce jour béni arrivera mais si la suite de QCDH est publiée, je me ferai un plaisir de la traduire si l'auteure est d'accord. En attendant, voici la suite. Bisous.

**Crackos **: C'est pas grave ! LOL. Voici le début de la fin. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Un grand merci à toi pour tes 14 rewiews ! ça fait péter le compteur de ffnet ! LOL. C'est pas bien de lire au boulot ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Chapitre 8 (1ère partie)**

****

****

Douce brise

S'il y avait une chose que Ron aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'incroyable sensation de liberté et de plaisir qu'il prenait en volant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, sans hésitation, le poste de professeur de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Mais, il ne s'attendait pas – même pas dans un million d'années – à avoir Drago Malefoy comme collègue. Il avait été plus que choqué quand il avait vu Malefoy à la Fête de Bienvenue, s'asseoir à ses côtés avec l'agaçant petit rictus qui lui était propre et lui être présenté comme l'un des nouveaux membres du corps enseignant.

Ron avait senti son cœur battre rapidement et son souffle mal assuré et tremblant. Il n'avait pas osé regarder Drago dans les yeux. Ça aurait été trop lui demander. Après tout, Drago avait toujours essayé de l'humilier quand ils étaient à l'école. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Drago avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser, de manière totalement inattendue, un jour, le faisant douter de son hétérosexualité pour toujours.

Ron avait toujours cru qu'il était hétéro. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualit : son meilleur ami était ouvertement gay et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais il n'avait aucune inclinaison de ce côté-là, du moins, l'avait-il toujours pensé. Il ne se sentait pas attiré par les hommes, il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Il était sorti avec plus de femmes qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Néanmoins, chaque règle avait son exception et Drago était la sienne.

L'horrible vérité était que Ron était vraiment fasciné par Drago. Il avait été attiré par lui depuis que celui-ci avait rejoint l'Ordre, mais il n'osait pas l'admettre. Drago était toujours un sale gosse, mais un sale gosse avec de doux cheveux blonds et d'appétissantes lèvres roses que Ron mourrait de sentir et goûter. C'était un sale gosse qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, en un seul regard.

La désagréable personnalité de Drago semblait s'être grandement améliorée. Ron avait perdu le compte des fois où il avait vu Drago dialoguer aimablement avec ses élèves. Le blond était très serviable envers les autres professeurs. Cette nouvelle face ne le rendait que plus attirant pour Ron. Comment pouvait-il ressentir un désir d'une telle force pour son ennemi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et le fait que Drago ait commencé à le draguer et à flirter avec lui ne l'aidait pas à voir clair dans ses sentiments.

Le baiser de Drago avait bouleversé sa vie pour toujours. Le souvenir de ce jour était encore très présent dans son esprit. Il avait rencontré Drago par hasard dans un pub de Londres, bien longtemps après qu'ils eurent quitté Poudlard. Ron avait essayé de son mieux de l'ignorer mais Drago avait une présence très difficile à occulter. Ce jour-là, il avait été ensorcelé. Ça avait été comme si Ron était tombé sous l'emprise d'un charme amoureux ou, du moins, une très forte potion de désir.

Drago avait allumé Ron toute la nuit en dansant sensuellement avec différents partenaires. C'était comme s'il savait exactement ce que Ron ressentait pour lui. Drago semblait savoir parfaitement que chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, de ses hanches et de ses yeux étaient suffisant pour exciter la libido de Ron. En fin de soirée, Ron se trouva piégé dans un coin sombre avec Drago. Et l'instant d'après, le blond l'embrassait.

Quand Ron pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, il pouvait encore sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.

Il s'était promis à lui-même, que jamais, une chose pareille ne se reproduirait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il le rencontrerait à nouveau à Poudlard.

La sensation de rencontrer Drago à l'improviste chaque jour était à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. La présence du blond était énervante. Ron détestait le voir et se rappeler leur baiser. En même temps, il fantasmait sur eux deux ensemble et il aimait ça. Dans ses rêves, Drago s'ajustait parfaitement dans ses bras et ils s'embrassaient encore, juste comme la première fois. Le second baiser était tendre et léger comme la première fois et tout aussi bon. Ce baiser était juste comme une douce brise et le brûlait entièrement tout comme le premier.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Il avait toujours rendu Ron nerveux et tendu. Il pouvait aussi lui donner le vertige tout en étant alerte, le glacer, comme le brûler. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Ron, c'était ses sentiments incertains.

L'autre chose qui énervait Ron était que Drago n'avait pas mentionné leur baiser une seule fois. Ron aurait dû se sentir soulagé mais il se sentait furieux. La seule chose que Drago faisait était de fréquemment le dévisager d'un regard si perçant que Ron se sentait nu.

C'était terrible mais pas pire que les stupides plaisanteries et insinuations qu'il devait subir de Harry et Neville. Ils étaient convaincus que Drago le reluquait constamment et le suivait partout. Où qu'il soit, Drago y était aussi. Même s'il n'avait rien remarqué, Harry lui avait dit que Drago avait pris l'habitude de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, presque chaque jour, pour le voir voler.

Il s'était dit, de nombreuses fois, qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas capituler devant cette forte attirance qui rampait sous sa peau et qui prenait le pouvoir sur son être. Ça ne marcherait pas. Pas parce que Drago était un homme. Mais parce que c'était _Drago Malefoy.   _

Mais comment pouvait-il ignorer Drago s'il ne pouvait pas en finir une fois pour toutes avec lui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas simplement à sortir ? lui avait demandé une fois Harry.

Ron avait dardé sur lui son regard je-voudrai-te-voir-mort. Comme si c'était _si_ simple.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! s'était exclamé Harry avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Je sais que tu le veux. C'est écrit sur ta figure. Tu ressembles à un chien affamé devant d'un succulent repas chaque fois que tu regardes vers lui. Je vois des étincelles de désir chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce que lui. La pièce irradie de chaleur, je le jure !

- Epargne-moi tes métaphores de mauvais goût, avait grommelé Ron.

- Tu pourrais au moins te libérer de ta tension, tu sais ? Tu as été très énervant ces derniers temps perdant patience à propos de tout. Si tu veux pas utiliser Drago pour te soulager un peu, tu pourrais au moins nous faire une faveur et utiliser ta _main_, avait plaisanté Harry.

Ron l'avait regardé, outré mais ensuite, il avait haussé les épaules. Harry marquait un point. Ron était continuellement de mauvaise humeur. Il allait devenir pire que le vieux Rogue et ce n'était pas peu dire. Grâce à Harry, l'humeur de Rogue n'était plus si exécrable. Peut-être que Ron avait besoin de tirer un coup. Il fut alors frappé par une brillante idée. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un serait une fille.

Ce week-end-là, il sortit avec Fred et George dans un club de Pré-au-Lard. Il rencontra une femme très intéressante, là-bas, mais quelle que soit sa fatigue, il ne pouvait sortir Drago de sa tête. Quand il retourna à Poudlard, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Si quiconque avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'arrêter, il lui aurait jeté un sort qui que se fut. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste avoir une nuit de sommeil décente et rêver d'un monde _sans-Drago_ où il pourrait enfin sourire et être heureux à nouveau.

Mais le destin ne voulait pas du tout qu'il oublie Drago.

- A voit ta tête, la nuit ne s'est pas passée comme tu le voulais, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Ron compta jusqu'à dix et ensuite, il fit face au principal responsable de ses problèmes.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas de très bonne humeur en cet instant, Malefoy, alors, fous le camp, le prévint-il avec une menace cachée.

Drago eut un sourire suffisant et le sang de Ron bouillit.

- J'étais certain que tu ne reviendrais pas. Tu m'as fait perdre contre Potter…J'avais parié que tu passerais la nuit dehors il a parié que tu reviendrais d'une humeur pire que quand tu es parti. Ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Mais, bon, c'est difficile de battre Potter. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cependant. Cette fois, je suis content qu'il ait eu raison et moi, tort.

Le regard perçant de Drago lui envoya des frissons le long de son épine dorsale.

Quelque chose dans le discours du blond ennuyait Ron. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Drago parlait si affectueusement de Harry. Avant, ils étaient des ennemis jurés et maintenant, Drago et Harry agissaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Le monde était sans aucun doute sans dessus-dessous. Et soudain, Ron réalisa que ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez Drago. C'était son obsession pour chaque chose qu'il avait faite avec Harry. A tel point, que durant la guerre, Ron avait été convaincu que Drago était amoureux de Harry. C'était une raison supplémentaire pour lui de se tenir éloigner de lui. Ron ne voulait pas être le second choix. Il ne voulait pas être un amant de substitut. Il était fatigué de vivre caché dans l'ombre de Harry.

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était obtus et que Drago ne s'intéressait nullement à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ron avec agressivité. Si tu es venu simplement pour te moquer de moi…

- Non, je ne suis pas ici pour ça, l'interrompit Drago. C'est une pure coïncidence que nous nous rencontrions.

- Une très mauvaise coïncidence, ricana Ron.

- Je ne dirai pas ça. En fait, j'ai un message de Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il voudrait te voir dans son bureau demain matin pour discuter de la possibilité d'organiser un tournoi de Quidditch inter-école. Il a dit que c'est toi qui l'avais suggéré. Bien joué, Weasley. C'est vraiment une bonne idée. Tu utilises enfin ton cerveau pour travailler ! Tu n'es pas juste une belle gueule, après tout.

Ça y est ! Il recommençait à titiller Ron à nouveau. L'autre chose qui rendait Ron furax à propos de Drago était le fait que le blond puisse agir comme un saint avec n'importe qui d'autre. C'était comme si Drago avait une double personnalité. C'était uniquement quand il était avec lui qu'il dévoilait sa désagréable personnalité. En face de Harry et des autres, il se montrait tout à fait convenable. C'était seulement avec Ron qu'il redevenait le morveux pourri-gâté qu'il avait toujours été. Ron aurait adoré montrer à tous quel faux-cul Drago était en réalité. Il aurait adoré effacer ce rictus de sa figure angélique.

- Message reçu, dit Ron, se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

- Weasley, appela Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron sans se retourner, retenant son souffle.

- Tu penses encore à ce baiser ?

Ron vacilla imperceptiblement, du moins l'espérait-il.

- Un baiser ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi. Tu sais foutument de quoi je parle. Nous étions soûls mais à ce point-là.

Ron eut un sourire suffisant.

- Tu étais bourré, pas moi. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais embrassé.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Drago d'une voix si basse que Ron ne l'entendit pas.

- Ok. Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Il est trois heures et demie du matin ! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ? Je pourrai être simplement sorti comme toi !

Finalement, Ron se tourna alors qu'une soudaine pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

- Tu complotes quelque chose ? C'est pour ça que tu te balades dans Poudlard à cette heure de la nuit ?

Drago soupira de frustration.

- T'es un mec vraiment bouché, Weasley. Je jure que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi con ! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Pourquoi tu ne suggères pas que je suis en train de te suivre ? Pourquoi tu n'insinues pas que j'étais dans le même club que toi, ce soir ?

Ron secoua la tête, surpris.

- Tu y étais ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais au club ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Drago, outré.

- Alors, bon sang, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda Ron, perdant patience.

Drago haussa simplement les épaules et Ron grommela :

- Ok. Je me fous de savoir ce que tu fais là ou même si tu montes un complot pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde, je suis fatigué maintenant alors je vais au lit.

- Tu veux de la compagnie ? demanda Drago malicieusement.

Ron ricana.

- Ouais, à vrai dire, je voudrai bien. Si tu connais quelques femmes intéressées. Sois gentil et envoie-les-moi dans ma chambre.

- _Des femmes_, Weasley ? Tu es sûr ? Drago s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean's. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand on s'est embrassé.

La mention du baiser rendit Ron nerveux. La légère et douce brise du baiser de Drago lui revint.

- Tu as semblé prendre du plaisir à ce baiser, insinua Drago, en reluquant Ron.

Une veine tressauta sur le front de rouquin.

- Tu n'as pas fait mention de ce baiser une seule fois depuis que nous nous sommes revus ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ah ! Alors, tu ne l'as pas oubli !

- Je n'ai jamais ça. Il l'avait dit mais il ne l'admettrait pas. En fait, j'aime garder ce dégoûtant souvenir en moi pour me rappeler combien je te méprise, siffla Ron.

- Tu es toujours un aussi piètre menteur, Weasley. Chaque fois que tu mens, tu lèches tes lèvres et tu clignes des yeux.

- Je ne mens pas !

Ron humecta ses lèvres nerveusement et les réduisit à une fine ligne quand il remarqua que Drago avait raison.

Et alors Drago sourit. Ron l'avait déjà vu sourire avant mais jamais à lui. Le sourire de Drago était un enchantement. Et Ron se sentit perdu. Il remarqua la façon décontractée dont Drago était vêtu et il déglutit. Le clair de lune tombait sur lui et ses cheveux semblaient argentés. Drago avait l'air éthéré et féerique. Toute cette belle illusion d'innocence cachait seulement un cœur mauvais.

Drago marcha lentement jusqu'à lui, comme un prédateur hypnotisant sa proie avant de l'attaquer. Les pieds de Ron semblaient collés au sol. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger. Il voulait ce que les yeux de Drago lui offraient, quoi que ce fut.

- Tu es étrangement calme, dit Drago, amusé.

Ça brisa un peu la magie et Ron recula d'un pas. Drago continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son nez délicat touchât presque celui de Ron. Voulant à tout prix de l'espace et de l'air, Ron inspira. Grave erreur. L'odeur intoxicante de Drago alla droit dans ses poumons et les remplit entièrement.

Les lèvres roses de Drago étaient très proches des siennes. Ron avait des difficultés à respirer. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent très lentement, très délicatement, comme une douce brise. Ron soupira, fermant les yeux d'anticipation. Il avait eu le goût de ce baiser avant et maintenant, il voulait plus. Il voulait la langue de Drago, sa chaleur, son odeur. Il voulait Drago tout entier.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas si c'est _toi _qui m'embrassais pour changer, chuchota Drago. Mais es-tu homme à le faire ? J'ai à nouveau fait le premier pas mais je ne crois pas que j'attendrai éternellement. La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour et tu ferais mieux de me surprendre, dit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

Le discours de Drago se perdit dans l'esprit confus de Ron. Le rouquin aurait été bien incapable de faire la différence entre un Cognard et un Souaffle. Après un époustouflant baiser comme ça, Ron n'aurait même pas su en quelle année ils étaient. La langue impatiente de Drago fit enfin son chemin dans la bouche de Ron qui gémit mais garda ses bras immobiles.

- Encore en train de lutter, Weasley ? Tu es tellement crétin, murmura Drago contre la bouche à demi-ouverte de Ron.

Ron lécha ses lèvres, son corps entier tremblait.

- C'est parce que je ne t'apprécie pas.

Il était surpris de pouvoir encore formuler une phrase cohérente. Il remarqua aussi qu'il humectait ses lèvres encore une fois. Drago savait que sa lutte était un mensonge mais Ron ne voulait pas se rendre aussi facilement.

Drago l'embrassa plus durement et cette fois, Ron ne put plus se contrôler. Ses bras enlacèrent Drago et l'amena contre lui. Ron lui retourna son baiser avec la même intensité et il ne voulait rien de plus qu'entraîner Drago dans sa chambre. Elle était seulement à quelques pas. Mais ce fut Drago qui le surprit en le repoussant et le gratifia de son rictus le plus malveillant.

- Je n'irai pas plus loin, Weasley. J'attendrai que tu fasses le pas suivant.

- Espèce de salaud ! Je suis en feu ! Tu ferais aussi bien sauter sur l'occasion parce que le jour où je te toucherai et t'embrasserai à nouveau sera le jour où je plongerai tout nu dans le lac pour embrasser le Calamar Géant !

L'expression de Drago s'assombrit.

- Tu es le salaud, pas moi. Je ne peux pas croire que j'essaie encore…

- Je ne pige pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais appréci tu t'es toujours moqué de moi. Et tu le fais encore. Tu appelles chacun par son prénom et tu continues à m'appeler Weasley. Tu appelles même Harry par son prénom et tu avais l'habitude de le détester. Je ne sais pas, par l'enfer, ce que tu veux de moi, mais je ne veux pas être ton jouet. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont on se sert simplement pour oublier Harry.

Ça les prit tous les deux par surprise.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas un substitut, Malefoy. Rappelle-toi bien de ça !

Ron s'éloigna rapidement et claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant un Drago vraiment très étonné derrière lui.

- Merlin ! Il est encore plus compliqué que je ne le croyais ! s'exclama Drago quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre.

Non mais quel con, ce Weasley ! Il était tellement crétin ! Drago ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était après un Weasley. En premier lieu, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il craquait pour Ron. Ron était tout ce qu'il détestait chez un homme. Il était débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient trop rouges et il était couvert de taches de rousseur. Il était l'opposé d'un gentleman. Il perdait son sang-froid sans raison. Il haïssait Drago. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était un Weasley, une famille que le père de Drago avait lui-même qualifié de rebus du monde sorcier.

Peut-être était-ce la raison de l'attraction que Drago ressentait pour Weasley. Un : Ron était son contraire et on dit que les contraires s'attirent. Deux : être amoureux d'un Weasley était une façon d'emmerder Lucius. Drago aurait adoré voir l'expression horrifiée de son père après qu'il aurait reçu la lettre qui lui racontait sa romance avec Ron. Le fait que Ron ne soit pas encore sorti avec lui n'était qu'un simple détail technique. Drago avait une confiance sans faille en son propre charme. Ron Weasley capitulerait. C'était une simple question de temps.

Le problème avec Weasley, c'était qu'il était trop bouché. C'était impossible qu'un humain soit ignorant à ce point-là. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron n'ait pas remarqué ses avides yeux gris-bleu posés sur lui. Il avait simplement prétendu ne pas avoir remarqué l'intérêt de Drago.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à propos de Harry ? C'était vrai qu'à un certain moment, il avait eu le béguin pour Harry mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Pas quand Weasley était dans le coin. Quand le rouquin était aux alentours, il éclipsait tous les autres. Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ron avait un tel pouvoir sur lui mais c'était néanmoins comme ça. Peut-être que les opposés s'attiraient.

Cependant, Drago était en train de perdre patience. Bien sûr, Ron était tentant et il avait bon goût. Il avait aussi un corps magnifique et c'était le seul qui faisait battre son cœur comme un fou. Mais malgré toutes ces qualités, il n'était pas très vif. Il avait bon cœur. Il était doux. Il avait un sourire magnifique. Mais alors quoi ? Drago ne l'attendrait pas toujours. Il n'était pas le genre de type à rester assis et à attendre.

Peut-être qu'il devrait être un petit plus agressif. Il était manifeste que Ron Weasley ne ferait pas du tout le pas suivant.

Stupide Weasley…Si seulement il n'était aussi foutument tentant.

A suivre…

Voilà. J'attends vos commentaires et la semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez l'ultime dénouement de cette fic.

Bisous à tous.

Falyla


	16. chapitre 8 2

**Auteure** : Blanche Malfoy

**Titre **: Something like a hero

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Blanche Malfoy. Je revendique cependant la traduction.

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **NC-17**, elle comporte des scènes très explicites. C'est un **slash**. Ce qui signifie des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Onarluca **: Oui, oui, je traduis une nouvelle fic de Blanche Malfoy « love me, love me not ». 1er chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui. Merci d'être venue me lire chaque semaine. A plus. Bisous.

**Origine** : Merci ! C'est vrai que les Ron/Drago ne sont pas trop courant. Blanche Malfoy en a fait un qui est terminé. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand j'aurai fini ma propre fic, je m'y mettrai. On verra. En attendant, voici le « happy end »…Bises.

**Lyly **: La suite et la fin sont juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Geneviève Black** : C'est lundi, je suis l ! LOL. Tu as survécu ? Bises.

**Galaxia **: La fin de cette fic est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lisandra** : Toi, je vais te donner une carte de bonne cliente ! LOL. Bises.

**Minerve **: Oui, bon…Mais Ron, c'est Ron…Suite et fin. Bisous.

**Ginypompom** : Marrant ton pseudo ! Ron peut se montrer…comment dire ? têtu ? LOL. Bises.

**Luffynette** : Merci pour tes 15 reviews ! Comment ça va ? Tu arrives juste pour la fin de cette fic ! Merci de l'avoir appréciée. Bisous.

**Crackos** : Oui, c'est bien la fin. Contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! C'est vrai que Ron est un peu lent à la détente mais Drago a des arguments…LOL. En tout cas merci de ta fidélité. Bisous.

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour tes encouragements, je ne m'en lasse pas ! LOL A plus. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : En examen ?? Et tu lis des fics ?? 00. La fin de cette fic juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Chapitre 8 (2ème partie) **

****

****

Drago était sur le point d'entrer dans son bureau quand il vit Kirk, un des plus brillants élèves de Serpentard qu'il ait jamais vu, l'attendant, tête baissée. Le garçon avait mis ses bras autour de son corps d'une manière protectrice et il tremblait.

- Kirk ? l'appela gentiment Drago.

Kirk ne leva pas les yeux. En soupirant, Drago attrapa doucement le menton du garçon entre le pouce et l'index et lui souleva la tête. Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit son œil droit enflé et violet. C'était arrivé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Drago connaissait la violence du père de Kirk. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kirk venait demander son aide. Peut-être était-ce parce que le jeune homme pensait que Drago était son égal quelque part. Leurs parents étaient vicieux et cruels mais alors que Lucius Malefoy préférait les petits jeux mentaux avec Drago et faisait rarement usage de violence physique, le père de Kirk utilisait ses poings pour _éduquer_ son fils.

La colère de Drago augmenta. Il voulait aller trouver le père de Kirk à Pré-au-Lard et lui jeter un sort mais jamais Kirk ne le lui permettrait. « _C'est mon père _» était l'excuse standard pour justifier les cruelles actions de son père et c'était le signal pour Drago de garder son calme et de simplement panser les blessures. Drago comprenait. Il avait utilisé cette même excuse de nombreuses fois.

Il laissa tranquillement le garçon dans son bureau et commença à prendre quelques ingrédients de l'étagère. Il connaissait la marche à suivre. Laisser le garçon. Ne pas trop parler. Faire disparaître les bleus sur son corps. Lui faire boire une potion qui calmerait ses nerfs et l'endormirait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le laisser partir sans un mot. Drago détestait ce scénario mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Kirk…

Drago voulait dire beaucoup de choses mais ne savait par où commencer.

Kirk ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. C'était manifeste qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais quand bien même, Drago avait la volonté d'essayer de briser sa coquille cette fois et de le faire parler. Drago ne voulait pas que Kirk suive le même chemin que lui.

- Laisse-moi parler à Dumbledore. Au moins, laisse-moi donner une leçon à ton père.

- Non, dit Kirk, horrifié.

Drago soupira alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Kirk revenir lentement  à la normale.

- Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

- Vous m'aidez toujours.

- Mais pas comme ça. Je ne t'aide pas du tout, dit Drago, furieux. Je me sens comme si je permettais cette situation. Ça ne peut plus durer. S'il te plait, comprends ma position. Tu viens ici de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Chaque fois que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, tu reviens dans cet état.

- Je croyais que vous comprendriez, murmura Kirk en regardant par terre. Je pensais…A cause de votre père…Je pensais que vous n'y prêteriez pas attention.

- Ça ne m'ennuie pas de prendre soin de toi. Mais je ne peux plus laisser ton père te faire ça. Et la raison en est mon père. Il ne me battait pas mais il me jetait souvent des sortilèges. Son passe-temps favori était de me briser psychologiquement. C'est à cause de ces terribles souvenirs que je ne peux plus tolérer que tu souffres.

Des larmes descendirent le long du visage de Kirk, une après l'autre. Il pleurait silencieusement et ça brisait le cœur de Drago.

- S'il vous plait, ne faites rien à mon père. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai nul autre endroit où aller. Je n'ai personne.

Drago posa gentiment la main sur son épaule et le garçon tressaillit doucement. Drago retira sa main et dit :

- Tu m'as, moi. Tu as Poudlard. Drago sourit. Nous avons tous Poudlard, je pense. Poudlard est l'endroit que nous appelons « maison » plus que n'importe où ailleurs.

Poudlard avait été le refuge de Drago quand il avait regretté ses péchés et fuit Voldemort. Il se sentait en sécurité là-bas et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, le pria doucement Drago.

- KIRK ! cria quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Drago fut stupéfait de voir Dionysus, un élève de Gryffondor, entrer dans son bureau sans frapper ni même demander sa permission. Kirk semblait pétrifié à la vue du Gryffondor. Drago était si outré qu'il en était à cours de mots. Une chose était pourtant certaine. Si ce morveux de Gryffondor n'avait pas une bonne excuse pour s'introduire dans son bureau de cette façon, il ôterait 100 points à sa Maison. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire avec malveillance.

Mais Drago eut un  autre choc quand Dionysus enlaça Kirk sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa présence. C'était comme s'il n'était pas du tout dans la pièce.

- J'étais si inquiet, dit Dionysus.

- VA-T-EN ! hurla Kirk, essayant sans succès de le repousser.

Dionysus secoua la tête mais desserra un peu son étreinte, suffisamment pour prendre le visage de Kirk dans sa main afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Kirk aima encore moins cette inspection que l'étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, essayant de regarder ailleurs.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu de Pré-au-Lard et que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Je vais très bien, répondit Kirk avec irritation.

- Il t'a blessé encore une fois…constata tristement Dionysus, en caressant doucement la joue de Kirk, qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

Drago était debout, là, en spectateur. Maintenant que le premier choc était passé, il ne semblait plus ennuyé par le culot du garçon mais plutôt amusé et curieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était témoin de quelque chose comme ça. Drago avait envisagé de jeter Dionysus hors de son bureau mais il vit l'amour et la détermination dans les yeux du garçon et décida de le laisser rester. Il enviait Kirk en ce moment, d'être l'objet d'un tel amour. Si seulement Ron le regardait comme ça, un jour.

- Je vais le faire payer ! s'exclama Dionysus avec colère.

Drago le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique. Il n'était pas mal pour un Gryffondor.

- Non. Tu ne feras rien, ordonna Kirk, furieux. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie.

La figure de Dionysus devint rouge.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Je t'aime. Tu m'appartiens maintenant et je prendrai soin de toi.

Kirk croisa les bras.

- Tu es un idiot.

- Non. Toi, tu en es un.

- Je n'appartiens à personne !

- Ok. Alors c'est moi qui t'appartiens. Tu devras faire avec moi quel que soit ce que tu ressens. Mais ne me rejette pas parce que ça me briserait le cœur.

Drago cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Bien que cette conversation soit idiote, elle était aussi touchante. Dans le passé, Drago aurait ensorcelé quiconque lui aurait dit des choses aussi stupides. Pansy avait essayé, une fois mais seulement une fois. Mais si c'était Ron, les choses seraient différentes maintenant. Entendre des choses idiotes de la personne qu'on aime est toujours formidable.

« _Je deviens vieux…_ » se murmura-t-il en lui-même, puis il dit aux garçons :

- Eh ! Vous deux ! Je vous prête mon bureau pour quelques minutes mais n'en abusez pas. Et toi, Kirk, tu devrais laisser sa chance à ce morveux. Il n'est pas si mal pour un Gryffondor. Il a de bonnes notes il vient d'une famille respectée il a de l'argent et il est mignon. Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et il n'est pas très poli – entrer dans mon bureau comme ça – mais…Ne laisse pas passer ta chance avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. Tu comprendras que tu seras plus âgé.

Dionysus semblait plus étonné que Kirk et Drago pouvait aisément imaginer ce qu'il pensait.

C'était le même professeur Malefoy qui ôtait des points à Gryffondor pour un soupir de trop en classe ?

En fait Drago était aussi surpris par ses actes. Il devenait vraiment vieux. Son cœur s'adoucissait. Il était content qu'aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe ne soit là pour voir ça. Neville et Harry se seraient moquer de lui pour le restant de sa vie s'ils l'avaient attrapé à se montrer aimable. Il avait une réputation à maintenir.

- Une dernière chose, le Gryffondor, dit Drago à Dionysus. Ne raconte ça à personne ! Et ne crois pas que ça sera plus facile pour toi à cause de Kirk. Et toi, Kirk, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as des amis, ici. Appelle-les si tu as besoin d'aide et ils seront là.

Drago sortit de son propre bureau, laissant un peu d'intimité aux garçons.

- Terrifiant, dit Dionysus après quelques secondes.

- Ouais, murmura Kirk, pas vraiment certain de savoir quoi dire.

- Mais il est bien. Tu devrais me donner ma chance, dit Dionysus, son visage illuminé.

- Arrête de faire ça ! Tu me gênes ! Stupide Gryffondor ! s'exclama Kirk, en lui donnant un coup de pied au tibia.

- Ouch ! Tu es si vicieux…Dionysus fit une grimace. Mais je t'aime encore.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter…commença Kirk mais il fut interrompu par le baiser de Dionysus.

Comme d'habitude, il fondit quand ils s'embrassaient. Kirk pouvait toujours tenter d'agir avec froideur et indifférence face à Dionysus. Mais c'était seulement ça – une tentative.

- Je vais être sérieux, Kirk. Je ne veux plus le laisser te blesser encore une fois.

Au lieu d'être furieux, cette fois, il sourit et caressa doucement la joue de Dionysus.

- Je sais. Je…Je t'aime beaucoup.

Le Gryffondor eut un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Tu es si mignon quand tu souris.

- Imbécile ! Va-t-en ! s'exclama Kirk, embarrassé, luttant pour se dégager.

------------------------------

Ron était fâché contre lui-même. Il avait finalement compris la vérité une fois pour toutes. Il était amoureux. C'était dur à admettre mais après le second baiser, il ne pouvait plus nier la réalité. Drago avait changé au cours de toutes ces années. Il n'était plus simplement un salaud de Serpentard. Il avait mûri, comme presque tous après la guerre. Drago les avait aidés à un moment crucial. Il avait espionné pour l'Ordre. Il avait trahi son propre père.

Drago était devenu bien plus humain – même si, avec les Gryffondor, il se montrai aussi injuste que Rogue l'avait été. Mais il traitait ses collègues correctement et il était aimable avec ses étudiants – ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux. Ron était le problème. Ron en était amoureux et c'était une chose difficile à reconnaître et à comprendre.

Il avait vraiment cru que Drago aimait Harry alors il avait été jaloux. Il ne pouvait même plus regarder Harry dans les yeux ces jours-ci. Il savait qu'il était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas que Drago apprécie Harry. Il voulait que Drago l'apprécie, lui et seulement lui. Il voulait que Drago arrête de le tyranniser. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Drago. Il voulait que Drago l'appelle par son prénom.

Il voulait beaucoup de choses. Et parce qu'il cherchait des réponses, il se rendit dans le bureau de Drago le jour suivant le second baiser, pour clarifier leur relation. Drago voulait que _lui_ fasse le pas suivant. Ron se demandait de quel pas il s'agissait. Si Drago le voulait lui alors il devrait le lui dire.

Il fut surpris d'être témoin de Drago prenant soin de Kirk – un étudiant Serpentard très solitaire et timide. Le garçon avait des bleus sur le visage et les soupçons de Ron à propos de son père se révélèrent exacts. Ron connaissait ces blessures-là, elles avaient été infligées par l'homme ivre qu'il avait rencontré le mois précédent. Tous les professeurs se doutaient que Kirk subissait cette sorte de traitement à la maison. Mais maintenant, il en était certain.

Il avait pitié du garçon, mais c'était la tendresse de Drago et ses soins qui attirèrent le plus son attention. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond agir ainsi avec quiconque. Le petit connard de Serpentard d'autrefois ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qui était à quelques pas de lui.

Qui était réellement Drago ?

Ron n'avait jamais remarqué combien la voix du blond pouvait être belle et mélodieuse. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il aimait cet homme pétri de contradictions.

Entendre parler Drago de Lucius Malefoy avec une telle haine était un autre choc pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé comment les choses se passaient dans la famille Malefoy. Il avait toujours cru que Drago était un riche morveux pourri-gâté à qui son père passait tous les caprices. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Lucius Malefoy traitait son fils comme de la merde, comme une chose qu'il possédait.

Mais les pensées de Ron furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Dionysus, un attrapeur aussi doué que Harry. Dionysus passa près de lui comme si Ron était un fantôme. Il fut touché par la façon dont Dionysus enlaça Kirk et combien le garçon semblait amoureux du Serpentard. Kirk lui faisait penser à un petit Severus Rogue. Mais, bien qu'il fut de mauvaise humeur, Kirk avait une certaine douceur dans les yeux. Et comme Rogue, Kirk capitulait devant l'amour d'un Gryffondor.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand et Drago sortit. Il parut étonné de voir Ron.

- Weasley ? demanda Drago avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ron plongea son regard dans les yeux de Drago mais n'osa rien dire.

- Ne dis ça à personne ou je te casse la gueule ! menaça Drago.

- Tu veux dire à propos de Kirk ou de toi ? interrogea sérieusement Ron. Si c'est à propos de Kirk, je ne dirai rien aussi longtemps que tu tiens ta promesse de t'occuper de lui. Je sais que nous prétendons tous ne pas voir ce qui se passe en réalité avec lui mais maintenant que tu en es sûr, ça te rend responsable de lui.

- Tu sais ça aussi maintenant, fit remarquer froidement Drago.

- Oui. Mais je parie que tu me dirais de rester en dehors de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Drago fit une grimace mais acquiesça. En outre, je pense que Kirk n'acceptera l'aide que d'un seul Gryffondor. Et ce Gryffondor, c'est Dionysus, dit Ron avec un sourire.

- Ouais, tu as raison, admit Drago en regardant les deux garçons enlacés dans son bureau. Il se tourna vers Ron. Et à propos de moi ?

- Je ne vais pas aller ruiner ta réputation de mauvais garçon et crier partout sur les toits que Drago Malefoy est en fait un chic type. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Toutes les étudiantes pensent que tu es un cadeau du ciel, ricana Ron.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Je…

- Parce que mon opinion sur toi n'est pas si bonne en ce moment. Tu as espionné une conversation privée !

- Non !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu as dit que tu attendais que je fasse le prochain pas, non ? Alors, je suis là.

Ron se sentait comme si son cœur allait jaillir de sa bouche. Il avait la gorge prise mais à sa grande satisfaction, il remarqua que Drago était anxieux aussi. Ron prit Drago par la main et le poussa dans une classe vide et ferma la porte. Leurs visages étaient vraiment proches mais aucun des deux n'eut le courage de combler cette distance.

- Weasley…

- Tais-toi et écoute, ordonna Ron, la figure écarlate. Premièrement, je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Weasley. Si tu peux appeler Harry par son prénom, tu peux m'appeler Ron. Deuxièmement, j'ai une question pour toi. Quels sont tes sentiments pour Harry ?

Drago eut un sourire suffisant qui rendit Ron furieux.

- Si tu prends ça à la plaisanterie, je sors de cette pièce et nous n'aurons plus jamais cette conversation. Je suis sérieux, Malefoy. Si tu ne peux pas l'être, alors…

- Drago. Mon nom est Drago, dit le blond en colère. Tu ne m'appelles pas non plus par mon prénom, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je t'appelle uniquement Weasley parce que tu m'appelles Malefoy. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de t'appeler par ton prénom…Ron.

C'était la première fois que Drago disait son prénom. Ron n'aurait jamais cru que ça sonnerait si sexy.

- Et pour Harry…Je ne le déteste plus comme j'en avais l'habitude, même s'il m'agace toujours. Mais je le considère comme mon ami.

- Et moi ?

- Tu n'es pas mon ami, ça c'est sûr.

- Et je suis quoi pour toi ?

- Jusque-là, tu es simplement quelqu'un d'énervant et de stupide, confessa Drago avec emportement. Tu prétends ne pas remarquer la façon dont je te regarde chaque jour. Tu m'évites sans raison.

- J'ai plein de raisons !

- Je sais que tu en as, mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai demandé pardon il y a longtemps. Je t'ai présenté des excuses. J'ai fait mon temps, Weasley. Je ne suis plus enfermé à Azkaban, tu te rappelles ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs à cette époque mais ce n'était guère amusant, je te le dis. Si tu me hais encore pour les choses que j'ai faites…

- En effet, dit Ron tranquillement.

Il avait senti un serrement au cœur quand Drago avait parlé de son séjour à Azkaban.

- Mais en même temps, pas vraiment, poursuivit-il. Tu me rends fou. C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr.

- Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ?

Le ton de Drago était froid mais Ron vit ses yeux ciller sous l'émotion.

- NON ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question du tout ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Tu me vois encore comme si j'étais le pauvre Weasley qui portait des robes de seconde main ? Tu me vois encore comme un rebut qu'on doit prendre de haut ? Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai. Tu me regardes encore comme si je n'étais pas assez bien.

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de mon opinion ?

- Parce…Merde, Drago ! Ron fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas d'abord ?

Drago sourit légèrement et Ron en eut le souffle coupé.

- Tu m'as appelé Drago.

Ron haussa juste les épaules mais ses mains tremblaient.

- Et bien, tu ne viens pas de t'en plaindre juste à l'instant ? J'ai seulement fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, je suppose. C'est la première fois que tu fais ce que je te demande. Il va geler en enfer.

Ron serra les poings.

- Maintenant que j'ai été assez aimable pour t'appeler Drago, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas alors ?

- Assez aimable, Weasley ? Tu te prends pour qui ? demanda Drago, perdant patience.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Il y avait toujours de la colère dans l'air, attendant le moment propice pour s'abattre sur eux.

- Très bien. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu penses de moi. Je l'accepte. Mais ne me demande plus rien ! Ne me regarde plus ne m'envoie plus ces étranges signaux contradictoires ne m'adresse même plus la parole !

Ron était prêt à quitter la pièce mais Drago le poussa contre le mur pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- T'es rien qu'un foutu lâche !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Pourquoi tu l'admets pas ?

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

Ils se faisaient face à face, aucun des deux ne voulant briser le contact visuel. Soudain, Drago éclata de rire devant l'expression outrée de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ron.

Mais Drago ne put répondre. Il ne pouvait cesser de rire. Il utilisa même l'épaule de Ron comme support. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent légèrement et le rire de Drago s'éteignit sur ses lèvres. Ils voulaient désespérément sceller leur presque baiser mais chacun attendait le premier mouvement de l'autre. Ce fut Ron qui décida de jeter ses précautions par la fenêtre et couvrit la courte distance qui séparait leurs lèvres avec un baiser impatient et passionné.

Il était encore là, ce sentiment de paradis et d'enfer. Ron laissa la folie le dépasser. Il fit asseoir Drago sur une table et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. La bouche de Ron se promenait le long du cou de Drago, faisait doucement gémir le blond. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et le monde tournoya autour d'eux.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me faisait rire ? chuchota Drago comme ils se câlinaient.

- Oui, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Drago.

- J'étais simplement en train de penser que nous nous méritions l'un, l'autre. Nous sommes tous les deux si entêtés et si crétins. Nous savons ce que nous ressentons et pourtant, nous ne voulons toujours pas l'admettre. Nous attendons tous les deux que l'autre le dise en premier…Alors, je trouvais ça drôle.

Ron leva la tête pour regarder Drago.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu ressens ? renvoya Drago avec amusement.

- Je ne veux pas rejouer à ça, dit Ron avec ricanement.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant !

- C'est agaçant !

- Bien, si tu admets juste que tu m'apprécie un petit peu…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas en premier ?

Drago soupira.

- D'accord. Puisque tu n'es qu'un foutu lâche, je vais le dire. Je…

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments !

Drago roula des yeux.

- Tu as gâché l'humeur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de dire que je t'aime ! Je peux le dire autant de fois que je le veux !

Drago et Ron se figèrent puis Drago sourit.

- Vraiment ?

Ron rougit violemment et humecta ses lèvres.

- Peut-être.

Drago sourit largement.

- Espèce de menteur. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, Weasley.

- Tu veux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Ok.

Drago caressa les cheveux de Ron et l'amena vers lui. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque, il dit :

- Je t'aime aussi, Ron. Tu veux être avec moi ?

- J'y penserai.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Drago l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Ron soit d'accord avec lui.

- Eh ! J'avais presque oubli ! Tu dois aller embrasser le Calamar Géant, dit le blond avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Pas question !

- Surveille tes paroles, la prochaine fois !

Ron grimaça puis sourit.

- Tu veux me rendre fou, c'est ça ?

- Ça se pourrait, chuchota Drago avec un doux sourire.

FIN 

Voilà. Snif C'était la fin de cette magnifique histoire pondue par la très talentueuse Blanche Malfoy. J'attends vos ultimes commentaires et je vous convie aimablement à découvrir le premier chapitre traduit de sa nouvelle fic « LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT ». C'est un slash Drago/Harry.

Bisous à tous et merci encore pour tous vos messages d'encouragements.

Falyla


End file.
